Oh Rhonda!: The New Adventures
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A continuation of "Oh Rhonda!" and "Oh Rhonda!: Planning For the Future"! Now that Arnold has found his parents, Rhonda is wondering what life will bring her next? With the help of her friends, her boyfriend Arnold and even her adopted mother Olga, anything is possible! What new adventures will Rhonda experience? And what of Olga's new assignment? Arnold x Rhonda
1. Arc 9: Good For Business Part 1

Welcome, one and all... to the very first episode of a brand new story arc for 'Oh Rhonda!'. That's right, after taking some time, I considered going through with the idea of reviving the series, and thus, making brand new stories for Arnold, Rhonda, Olga and all of the gang from the original stories! And how am I going to kick this off? Why, by doing this! Anyway, enjoy this very first episode... or at least, the first part of it!

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **OH RHONDA!: THE NEW ADVENTURES**

 **ARC 9**

* * *

It had been about a month or so since Arnold's belated birthday party. And what a celebration it turned out to be! Thanks to Arnold's parents accepting Arnold and his life, and even accepting Rhonda into their lives as well, they were slowly coming to terms with living in Hillwood for a good while... though the matter of finding jobs were still an issue, but they were getting around the red tape. Still, if it meant spending more time with their son, they were going to take every single opportunity.

But, because Miles and Stella have to focus on finding a job for right now, it left Arnold and Rhonda little room to do whatever they wanted. Thanks to Olga, Rhonda had been put on a budget, as was Arnold as up in his room, Arnold was counting up his savings.

"Ten, twenty, thirty..." Arnold counted up his money that he saved up as Rhonda was looking through Arnold's bookshelf.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, Moby Dick, The Times of the Prehistoric Era..." Rhonda said as she was looking over the top books, before going to the middle shelf. "Deja Vu, the Sensation that You Are Doing Something You Have Done Before, Deja Vu, the Sensation that You Are Doing Something You Have Done Before, Deja Vu, the Sensation that You Are Doing Something You Have Done Before, Deja Vu, the Sensation that- you know, Arnold, you have a lot of these Deja Vu books."

"They're presents from my maternal grandparents in the country." Arnold explained. "I just don't have the heart to tell them that I already have the same book. It would be considered rude to refuse the gift."

"You know, you should consider selling some of these. Then we can have enough money to purchase some new books." Rhonda explained.

"Maybe so, but I would like to put in a little money for ourselves. You know, if we ever needed to go out on a date or something?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Hint, hint."

Rhonda giggled as she shook her head. "Hey, just because we have a bit of a late Christmas break coming up doesn't mean we shouldn't waste money willy nilly. Speaking of which, what are you getting me for Christmas, hm?"

"Rhonda, we both agreed, no telling." Arnold gave a smirk towards his girlfriend.

Rhonda laughed as she shook her head. "You know me too well, buddy boyfriend. How's our money situation?"

"I have about forty-five dollars." Arnold said. "You?"

"Seven dollars." Rhonda said simply.

"Seven? How do you have seven dollars?" Arnold asked. "Doesn't Olga put you on a bi-weekly allowance of ten dollars?"

"She does, but..." Rhonda blushed. "See, I may have spent some of my money on some new jewelry..."

Arnold gave a sigh. "Only you, Rhonda..."

Rhonda sighed as she tapped her foot. "You know, what we need is a job... our own business if you will."

Arnold paused. "Maybe, but... what business can we possibly do?"

Rhonda looked over the books on her shelf and smiled as she spotted something. "Hey, Arnold. Did you know you had this book?"

"What book?" Arnold asked as Rhonda pulled out a book from his bookshelf.

"'How to Make a Living Selling and Making Food'." Rhonda read the title of the book... as Arnold and Rhonda's eyes lit up, getting an idea.

"Our own restaurant?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Yeah..." Rhonda smiled. "We could try and make a fortune by making our own eating establishment!"

"And this book could tell us how to do it!" Arnold smiled. "We can even hire some people who can help us in our restaurant business!"

"Yeah, and I know who we can use to head the charge!" Rhonda smiled.

"Olga, I'm betting." Arnold smirked.

Rhonda scoffed. "No... your parents! They're still looking for a job, right? Well, maybe if we can get them to do some skills by helping us with our restaurant idea, maybe it'll help them get inspired to find work, or maybe some lucky people will know who they are and help them get a job somewhere!"

"Rhonda..." Arnold's eyes went wide in delight. "That is a brilliant idea! We have to bring this up with Mom and Dad right away!"

Arnold then kissed Rhonda on the lips as he said, "You're the best!"

Rhonda giggled as she said, "Aren't I, though? Let's go talk with them!"

* * *

"A restaurant, hm?" Miles said as he took the book from Arnold's hands and examined it as he, Arnold, Stella and Rhonda were sitting in the kitchen. "You know, it's been a while, but I think my kitchen skills are pretty down."

"It's true, your father can be a pretty good cook." Stella smiled. "You really think this could help us with our financial troubles?"

"Pwease, wet us do this, pwease?" Rhonda said as she started to widen her eyes out a little, trying to pull off a bit of a cutesy look. "We pwomise to be wesponsible."

Miles and Stella paused as if to think about the idea as Arnold said, "If you help us with our restaurant, we can have our friends help out and get everything set up. Besides, it's just something to help us get off the ground."

"Well..." Miles paused as he and Stella looked at each other... then smiled as he said, "All right. We could use the finances to help us improve. Tell you what, if we do well, we'll let you two keep the tips."

Arnold and Rhonda pumped their fists at the same time as they gave a couple of cheers. Stella laughed as she said, "Now, we have some things to prepare, so run along and play, kids."

The two ran out of the room as Stella and Miles smiled. Stella paused as she turned to Miles. "You think this restaurant idea could really work?"

"Just to keep us busy until we find actual jobs." Miles smiled. "Besides, it's all for the good of these kids. At least they're learning first-hand the manner of business."

"Speaking of business, you better prove those cooking skills worthy." Stella smirked.

"I'm getting right on that." Miles said as he got up and headed straight for the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, while at school, Rhonda, along with her friends Nadine, Phoebe and Lila, were sitting together at the lunch table as Rhonda was describing her and Arnold's idea.

"I have to say, Rhonda, opening up a new business is a good idea, but it might be tough." Phoebe explained.

"Yeah. I mean, we're glad you two are starting up something new, but how are you going to get the money to afford your own restaurant building?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, it won't be a building. We're just setting something up in the backyard, putting in a couple of tables in the den and making sure we maintain a well-clean establishment." Rhonda smiled. "Besides, this is where we ask you guys to come in."

"What do you want us to do?" Lila asked. "Be humble waitresses?"

"That's the initial idea!" Rhonda smiled.

"Well, if anything, it helps us keep our minds off the fact that we're getting a late Christmas break, so..." Phoebe smiled. "Why not?"

Over at another lunch table, Arnold was sitting with his three friends, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo, discussing his plans.

"I have to say, man, you better hope you pay us as well." Lorenzo pointed out.

"Don't worry. At the end of the day, we'll split the money evenly from the tips we get." Arnold said. "We may start off slow at first, since we just started, BUT... I'm sure we'll get it done in time."

"How do you expect everyone to know about the restaurant?" Tucker asked.

"That's where you guys come in. I'm going to need you to spread the word that the Shortmans are opening up a new restaurant in my street." Arnold smiled.

"Ah, I see." Gerald smiled. "That way, we can help your business..."

"...and help my parents get some attention so that they might get actual jobs someday!" Arnold smiled. "Think you can help us?"

"Hey, man, we're in." Lorenzo smiled. "Just say the word and we're there."

Arnold smiled. "I knew I could rely on you guys!"

* * *

And so, throughout the week, the news of a new restaurant had been spread, thanks to word of mouth. As Miles and Stella, along with the boarders, Phil and Gertie helped set up the downstairs to make way for a new restaurant, Arnold and Rhonda, along with their friends, were doing their best to help promote this new restaurant as everyone seemed to be gaining interest in it.

It all came to a head when Saturday afternoon, the day that the restaurant would officially open, that an eager crowd was gathering around the boarding house in curiosity... some adults and a few kids, but it seemed the promotion had worked.

* * *

Olga Pataki took a deep breath as she peeked out at the crowd and turned to Arnold, Rhonda and their friends, who gave her a thumbs up. Olga smiled as she nodded, coming out to the crowd as she smiled. "To all who come to this hearty place, welcome. Our restaurant is your restaurant. As of today, the Sunset Arms Restaurant is officially open for business!"

Everyone applauded as Olga smiled, pulling away the ribbon as people were walking in eagerly as the kids were helping some of them to their tables. Rhonda smiled as she noted Curly, along with two human friends, had walked in. Of course, those human friends of Curly's happened to be Curly's friends from other worlds in disguise, but nobody but him knew that. "Ah, Curly, Kiki, Bucky, welcome!"

"So, this is your restaurant, hm?" Curly asked in interest as he, Pudding and Bucky walked in as Rhonda led them to their table. "So, what do you have on your menu?"

"Here in the Sunset Arms Restaurant, you don't need a menu. You can order anything your heart desires!" Rhonda smiled.

"And if you order something that our lovely staff cannot possibly fix, you get free meals for a month." Arnold smiled.

That caught Bucky's attention as he said, "Free food? If we can order something YOU can't possibly fix?"

"That's our motto!" Arnold nodded.

Bucky gave a big grin, hatching a wonderful plan. "Can you give us some time to think about it?"

"Sure." Rhonda smiled. "I'll be back to take your order."

As Rhonda left their table, Bucky smirked as Pudding and Curly raised eyebrows. Curly sighed as he said, "Hatched up a brilliant idea?"

"You bet! We can have all the free food we want as long as we order something they can't fix!" Bucky smirked.

"I'm sure it's just a promotional thing they do..." Pudding said.

"But think of the possibilities!" Bucky said. "If we can make up a big plan, I get free tuna for a month, Curly can have free potato salad... and Pudding... you have all the free candy you can eat..."

Pudding, hearing the sound of candy, started to salvitate from her mouth. "That... does sound like a good deal."

Curly sighed. "All right, I'm in, but this is crazy, even for me."

The three friends nodded as Rhonda came up to their table. "Ready to order?"

"Yes we are." Curly nodded. "For my meal, I would like to order... shark fin soup with garlic pepper."

Rhonda paused as she looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard right. Shark fin soup with garlic pepper." Curly smirked.

"For me, I'll order... boiled buffalo hooves with sweet potatoes." Pudding smiled.

"Boiled what with what?" Rhonda's eyes widened.

"And for my order..." Bucky smiled. "I want a grilled cheese sandwich... but not just any grilled cheese sandwich, but a grilled cheese sandwich made to my needs... first, I want one side of the bread burnt, and the other side not so burnt. As for the cheese, it should be cheese made from a cow named Bertha. As for the bread, make it sourdough... with the emphasis on sour. And on the side, I want curly fries, but not just any curly fries, I want curly fries made with sea salt from the Mississippi River. And finally, I want to have it with a pickle, shaped in the form of a cube."

Rhonda had written all that down as she examined the meals. "Are you trying to exploit our motto?"

"What? We ordered food." Bucky smirked.

Rhonda gave suspicious glares to the three, then said, "I'll see if we have your order."

As Rhonda started to walk off, Curly, Pudding and Bucky started to snicker.

* * *

"You're kidding? That's what we have to make?" Miles said as he, Stella, Phil and Gertie examined the order.

Gertie scoffed as she said, "Child's play! Let's cook it!"

"But... do we even have half those ingredients?" Stella asked in worry.

Gertie laughed, "You two seem to forget... I'm an expert!"

With that said, Gertie started to pull out some ingredients, some that even Miles and Stella were surprised that she had in the kitchen.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Curly, Pudding and Bucky were talking amongst themselves as Curly looked up to see Arnold and Rhonda carrying a tray. "It'll be a matter of time..."

"Free food, here we-" Bucky snickered... before the two stopped at their table.

"Shark fin soup with garlic pepper!" Rhonda smiled.

Curly's eyes widened in shock behind his glasses as Pudding and Bucky blinked in confusion.

"Uh... that's me." Curly said as Arnold handed over a bowl of soup with a shark fin sticking out of it.

"Here you go." Arnold smirked.

"Well what do you know. They had the makings for shark fin soup with garlic pepper." Bucky said in surprise.

"You had the boiled buffalo hooves with sweet potatoes, right?" Arnold said as he handed the plate of food to a shocked Pudding. Bucky looked shocked too, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you may have gotten that order, but I bet you couldn't get my order..." Bucky smiled.

"You mean... this grilled cheese sandwich... with one side of the bread burnt, the other not so much, cheese from a cow named Bertha, very sour on the sour dough bread, Mississippi River sea salt curly fries, and a cubic pickle?" Rhonda said, putting the order down, along with a note. Bucky paused as he picked up the slip.

"Did you know I happen to raise cows in my early days? Signed, Cook Stella." Bucky paused as his eyes widened in shock. He groaned as he put his head on the ground.

"Enjoy your meals." Rhonda smiled as Curly, Pudding and Bucky just stared in shock as the two started to walk off.

Arnold and Rhonda began chuckling to each other as Rhonda turned to Arnold, "Who knew your grandmother and parents can be awesome in what they do?"

"Never doubt my family." Arnold smirked.

* * *

Pretty soon, the first day of the restaurant was more or less a success. By the end of six o'clock, which was closing time, the family had gathered around and was counting up the money.

Miles whistled as he said, "Not bad for a first day. We made over at least three hundred dollars."

"Wow!" Arnold said as he was holding on to the tip money. "This is great news!"

"Not bad for a trial run, if I do say so myself." Stella smiled.

"Tell me about it. People are even wanting to come back for more!" Rhonda smiled. "You think we can keep this going?"

"Yeah, I think we could... just for a little while." Miles said. "We don't want to make it our every day thing."

"Of course we shouldn't. It's still a boarding house, after all, not a bed and breakfast!" Phil said as he started to get going upstairs. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel pretty exhausted after today. I'm going straight up to bed."

"Good night, Grandpa." Arnold said as Miles and Stella nodded. Arnold laughed a bit as he said, "A bed and breakfast, hm? I'm pretty sure we won't be able to do that..."

"Now that would be silly." Miles said as he and Stella looked at each other... their minds formulating some sort of plan. Arnold and Rhonda didn't notice as they were getting up.

"Well, I'm going to sort out the tip money and see how much we can split between our friends before going to bed." Arnold said.

"And I promised Olga I would do my homework tonight, so I better get to that." Rhonda said as the two started heading upstairs. "Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Shortman."

"Good night, kids." Stella smiled as the two of them started to head upstairs. As soon as they were sure the kids have left, she started to smile as she said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I do..." Miles smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Arnold and Rhonda got up as they were walking downstairs, both of them in their regular clothes. As soon as they came down though, they looked out the window as their eyes widened to see Miles and Stella outside, attending to a line of people. Immediately, Arnold came out as he asked, "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

"We've been thinking about last night, and decided we want to expand the restaurant business a bit!" Miles said. "Maybe make it into something more!"

"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to like what we're going to hear next?" Rhonda muttered.

"Kids, as of today, the Sunset Arms Restaurant/Boarding House have merged... into the Sunset Arms Bed and Breakfast!" Stella announced in delight. "Isn't this exciting?"

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in worry as they both had the same thought... that this was not going to end well.

* * *

And thus, the first part of this episode has come to an end! How did you guys like it? Next time, the conclusion of the first episode! I was originally planning on releasing this on the 24th, BUT... considering I have a very busy week ahead, I decided to release this first part early, so either way, hope you guys are anticipating more Oh Rhonda! And yeah, I'm going to do my best to have most of these being slice-of-life stories, with an occasional bout of craziness once in a while. Either way, hope you guys are enjoying this! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Good For Business Part 2

And now, the second part of episode one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Arnold said as he and Rhonda got his parents alone once they had settled the customers inside the living room of the boarding house. "You want to convert the boarding house... OUR HOME, mind you... into a Bed and Breakfast?"

"Isn't this the best idea in the world?" Stella smiled.

"Do Grandpa and Grandma KNOW about this?" Arnold frowned.

"That's the best part!" Miles smiled. "No, they don't!"

"You DIDN'T inform your parents... MY grandparents..." Arnold slowly started to say.

"Not to mention your in-laws." Rhonda said, turning to Stella.

"...that you were going to do this!" Arnold groaned. "Mom, Dad, we call this a boarding house for a reason. People have lived in this place for years, paying rent every month until they decide they either want to move out or find a better place in the world. What about Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and the Kokoshkas, what will they have to say about this!"

"Here's the best part! We evicted them just this morning!" Stella smiled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Arnold and Rhonda said in shock.

"You can't do that!" Rhonda said. "What about Olga and I, we live here too!"

"Relax, we couldn't evict Olga and you. You're part of the family." Miles smiled.

"Uh, so are Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and the Kokoshkas! I know they aren't the best of neighbors and they argue sometimes, but this is their home too!" Arnold frowned.

"Think of it this way." Stella shrugged. "Now we have more reason to keep the place in business, and we'll probably make more money than anyone else."

"MOM! DAD!" Arnold said as his parents got up.

"Now excuse us, we have to go arrange rooms. We already got some new sheets for the beds, but we'll be able to get business running in no time!" Miles said as he and Stella were going off. "You two better get busy too! You have a lot of work to do!"

Arnold and Rhonda just stared stunned at what had just happened. Curly came by, holding a boom box in hand as he smirked. "So, parents thought of an idea to expand the company?"

Arnold and Rhonda started to nod.

"They kicked most of the boarders out?"

Another nod came from the couple.

"Good. Then I had a reason to bring this today." Curly said as he put down the boombox and pushed play on it as part of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" music played out from the speakers, the part of the music where the apprentice was bringing the broom to life.

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda quickly ran upstairs as they noticed most of the adults were gathered around Olga's open door as they were complaining towards the open door.

"We have to do something about Miles and Stella!"

"They just kicked us out for no reason!"

"They are being unreasonable!"

"If I ever get my hands on these two, I'll-"

Arnold and Rhonda came up to a panicked Olga who was holding out a whistle and blew on it, calming the adults down. Olga took a deep breath as she sighed. "Thank you for your cooperation. Look, guys, I don't run the boarding house. Phil and Gertie do. Why aren't you complaining to them?"

"They're out on their Sunday errands and won't be back until afternoon." Ernie Potts frowned.

"And quite frankly, we can't complain to Miles and Stella either, they said they were kicking us out for their "Bed and Breakfast"!" Susie Kokoshka grumbled.

"Apparently, we 'cramp' their style!" Mr. Hyunh frowned, crossing his arms.

"Besides, you are the only person not kicked out." Ernie Kokoshka pointed out.

Olga groaned. "Look, look, I know Miles and Stella are still trying to adjust to the boarding house, but keep this in mind. When Phil and Gertie die, Miles and Stella would be next in line to run the boarding house unless they decide to give it to another person who's willing to run the place. In a way, they're trying to experiment 'running' the place."

"And they run it by kicking us out." Mr. Potts frowned. "Oh yeah, that is good planning right there."

It was then they noticed the two kids with them as Mr. Potts sighed, "Arnold, help me out here. Can't you talk to your parents about what's going on?"

Arnold could only shrug. "Sorry, Mr. Potts. Their minds seem to be dead set on what goes on around here... but I'm not worried."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Hyunh raised an eyebrow as Susie and Oskar looked at a smirking Arnold questioningly.

"Yeah. You said Grandpa and Grandma were coming back, right? Well... let's see how they run things on their own, hm?" Arnold smirked.

Quickly catching on to the plan, Ernie, Susie, Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Potts and Olga gave smirks as they chuckled. Rhonda paused as she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what are we doing?"

Arnold sighed. "We're going to leave, leaving Mom and Dad in charge of everything. They need to learn a quick lesson in making hasty decisions. So we just leave and wait around until the workload becomes too much for them, or until Grandpa and Grandma come back, whichever one occurs first."

"Oh..." Rhonda smirked, getting the idea.

* * *

A few moments later, downstairs, Miles and Stella were humming as they had just assigned their last room over to the final guest.

"And vacancies are full!" Stella smiled. "Can you believe this is happening right now?"

"I know!" Miles smiled as he was looking at the bills he was writing down for each guest. "It's hard to believe that we're getting this many guests for our bed and breakfast! I have to say, Stella, this is the best idea I ever made."

"The best idea 'you' ever made?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

Miles laughed as he said, "Kidding, sweetheart. Our idea. Now come on, everyone's probably already settling into their tables, and the orders are probably already being taken."

"Can't wait!" Stella smiled as the two started to head towards the kitchen, not noticing that Arnold, Rhonda, Olga and the other boarders were leaving the house as they let Curly in with the boombox, turning the Sorcerer's Apprentice music up, the music at the part where the apprentice is happily skipping down the stairs.

Curly sat the boombox down and sat at the table Miles and Stella were at earlier as he started to conduct the music himself.

Inside the kitchen, Miles and Stella were in the kitchen as they hummed to themselves, listening to the music in the background as Miles paused. "Somebody playing Fantasia in the house?"

"Must be for some background noise by the kids." Stella smiled. "While we wait for the orders, why don't we just... you know..."

Stella gave a smirk as she used two fingers to "walk" up Miles' shoulder. Miles blushed. "Come on, we shouldn't be doing this. The kids could walk in!"

"Just a little quick dance, sweetheart." Stella said as she widened her eyes. "Pwease?"

Miles looked her straight in the eyes and chuckled as he looked down at his watch... then sighed. "What the heck. One dance, but nothing much."

With that said, Miles and Stella took hands and a dancing position as they started to dance around to the music for at least a minute or so. After that minute, they paused as Stella blinked. "You know, Arnold should have gotten that first order to us."

"Hmmm... wonder what the hold-up is." Miles said as the two looked out, Curly pausing the music as he watched Miles and Stella running past him and looking into the new dining room.

Miles and Stella yelped as they saw many people still waiting at their tables... but no waiter or waitress to assist them.

Miles and Stella looked at each other... and chuckled nervously before running upstairs and running into Arnold's room.

"Arnold, Rhonda, are you two in here?" Miles asked as he knocked on Arnold's door.

"Are you two even decent right now?" Stella asked, knocking on the door as well. No answer. Miles and Stella turned the knob, but noticed an empty room. Miles and Stella paused in confusion... before Stella snapped her fingers. "Probably in Olga's room."

Miles nodded as he and Stella ran over to Olga's room. "Uh, Miss Pataki, we'd like our son and your daughter back, please? Whatever you're having them do in there can wait!"

No answer as Miles and Stella suddenly felt uncomfortable. Miles leaned his ear towards the door... but there was no sound coming out. "Miss Pataki?"

Miles then turned to his wife, worried. "There's nobody in here."

Stella and Miles looked worried as they knocked on every door, wondering where their son and their probable daughter-in-law were... before Stella stopped themselves. "Why are we knocking on their doors? We evicted most of the boarders, remember?"

Miles and Stella stopped themselves as they heard their exclamation out loud. Miles paused as he said, "Stella? Do you think maybe we just kicked out not just the boarders that live here, but Arnold's friends... our friends?"

"I think we just did... for an idea we thought we could make work!" Stella said. "Why didn't you stop me from making that plan?!"

"Your plan? It was MY plan to do it!" Miles said. "Don't you blame yourself! It was my fault I did this..."

"Arnold and Rhonda must have left to find them..." Stella said. "All because of OUR stupid decision!"

"I can't believe we did that. How are we going to explain this to Dad?" Miles said.

"Maybe we won't have to. Let's get those people out of there, get the boarders and Arnold and Rhonda back, and shut this restaurant business down before we get any more stupid ideas!" Stella said as they ran downstairs.

Curly watched as he resumed playing the Sorcerer's Apprentice music, the part where the apprentice wakes up and notices the room filling with water. Miles and Stella ran in as they coughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a sad announcement to make." Stella said nervously. "Due to circumstances beyond our control, the Bed and Breakfast has officially gone out of business?"

"What? But you just started the business!" A man said in shock.

"Hey, I paid for a room!" A woman screeched.

"We were trying to get away for a Christmas vacation, and you do this?" Another man shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we just remembered that this house isn't suitable for conditions! I mean, it doesn't really have enough room for everyone. Look, be thankful you haven't paid anything yet, so if we could just kindly ask you to leave..." Stella laughed nervously.

"NO WAY, LADY!" The man yelled, causing Miles and Stella to wince.

"We already had reservations, and you said 'the customer is always guaranteed what they want, and if they don't get what they want, they stay for free'!" The woman called.

Miles and Stella's eyes widened as Stella said, "Uh, that's only applicable for food-"

"Give us a room for free!" Everyone started to rant as everyone got up, angrily as Miles and Stella were backing up and running out, most of the seated people getting up and following behind as the Sorcerer's Apprentice music started going up dramatically.

Curly grabbed the boombox and opened the door outside as he sat down near the stair banister. Miles and Stella ran out the door as they jumped next to Curly as everybody in the boarding house ran out one by one, splitting into different ways. Once they were sure that the people had left, Curly paused the music as Miles and Stella looked out as they chuckled nervously.

"I think that's all of them..." Miles said.

"Good. We've got to find Arnold, Rhonda and the other boarders quickly! Who knows where they went to?" Stella said in worry.

"We never left."

Miles and Stella paused as they noticed that across the street was Arnold, Rhonda, Olga, the Kokoshkas, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Potts waving over to them, sitting at a makeshift table next to Gerald and Phoebe Field, playing cards. Stella's eyes widened as she said, "You mean... you guys were right here the whole time?"

"Pretty much." Olga nodded as she turned back to her hand.

"I take it you've learned your lesson?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

Miles and Stella nodded.

"Do you two have anything to say to them?" Rhonda asked, pointing to the disappointed boarders.

Miles and Stella paused as they nodded as they turned to the boarders. "Ernie, Oskar, Susie, Baoan, we want to apologize. We kicked you out when we didn't have the right to."

"We were just so determined to make this idea work, to make sure we did a business proud that the success from the restaurant got in over our heads." Stella sighed.

"Well..." Ernie Potts paused as he put a hand on his chin, as if thinking about it as the four boarders looked at each other and started talking in private.

"Okay, we get it. You're doing this to make us more guilty." Miles groaned as Arnold, Rhonda and Olga looked between the adults. "If nothing else..."

"Okay." The four boarders smiled.

"Just don't kick us out again. Sheesh, you gave all of us quite a scare!" Mr. Hyunh laughed.

"We knew you wouldn't kick us out on the street." Oskar smiled.

Arnold sighed in relief. "Now that this is all behind us, let's get rid of everything and get rid of this whole restaurant idea."

"We're retiring the restaurant idea?" Rhonda asked. "What about the tips?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It was good making money, but I think I can wait until the next time my allowance comes around." Arnold shrugged.

"Oh, all right." Rhonda sighed as everyone started to head to the boarding house. Curly, watching this from nearby, smirked as he waited on both sides... and upon seeing two groups of people coming over from both sides. He played the Sorcerer's Apprentice music and turned it up.

* * *

Arnold, Rhonda, Olga, Miles, Stella and the four boarders were about to dismantle the floor... but stopped upon hearing the loud music coming from outside.

"Is Curly out there with his boombox?" Arnold sighed.

"I'll talk to him." Rhonda said as she peeked her head out. "Hey, Curly, turn that do- EEP!"

Rhonda retracted her head and slammed the door upon seeing what was out there. The others looked to her in confusion as Rhonda said, "We should probably run for our lives right now."

The others ran towards the door as they all peeked out... and yelped upon seeing the same people that had exited the boarding house earlier... only they were holding pitchforks and lit up torches, marching towards the house.

"Yipe." Miles slammed the door as everyone looked panicked and worried. "They formed an angry mob! They really are not going to leave until they get satisfied service!"

"What do we do?" Oskar asked in a panic as the door got kicked down.

"HEAD FOR HIGHER GROUND!" Olga screamed. Nobody needed a second opinion as they followed Olga up the stairs.

The angry mob started coming in droves as they started to flip around the downstairs area, trying to look for the ones responsible.

Quickly, everyone ran up to Arnold's room as Susie used Arnold's computer chair to block the doorknob. They looked really scared as Mr. Potts frowned, crossing his arms. "Well, now you two really done it."

"I know." Miles groaned as he looked at the upstairs windows. "We'll have to get out of here soon, people are eventually going to find this room."

Everyone yelped as they saw an ax chopping down Arnold's door as everyone yelped. Arnold yelped as he said, "They found it!"

Rhonda quickly ran over to Arnold's bookshelf and grabbed a bunch of books. "Throw these at them! Mr. Potts, can you find a way to escape from the inside?"

"Kid, I'm an expert at dismantling things, this should be a walk in the park!" Ernie laughed as Mr. Hyunh and Oskar Kokoshka were helping form a totem ladder so that Ernie would get to the top.

"Mom, Mrs. Kokoshka, Arnold, throw these!" Rhonda said as she gave them some collected books.

"Books? You expect us to throw books at these guys?" Olga said worrlngly.

"They're copies of 'Deja Vu: The Sensation That You're Doing Something You Have Done Before', nobody's going to miss them." Rhonda pointed out.

"Looks like we have no choice!" Arnold said, holding up a book.

Miles and Stella were holding each other, nervous for their lives as the totem ladder of the adult men were working on the window, Olga and Mrs. Kokoshka were preparing to throw books and Arnold and Rhonda ready to throw as well as the door was chopped down to pieces as an angry mob was coming in, waving their pitchforks and torches.

"This can't get any worse, right?" Stella asked with a nervous smile.

* * *

All the while, outside, the boarding house seemed to be crowded, overexceeding the limit of people as Curly was watching from outside, the climatic part of 'Sorcerer's Apprentice' playing as he noticed a car coming up... and immediately screeching their tires. Phil and Gertie immediately went out of the car as their eyes widened upon seeing the crowded house.

"What in the name of Houdini is going on here?" Phil asked in shock.

Gertie gave a frown as she pulled out a whistle as she and Phil walked up to the upstairs and opened the door. Phil, giving a huge frown, held up his hands as Gertie blew her whistle, coincidentally timing it to the tune of the 'Sorcerer's Apprentice', the part where the sorcerer uses his hands to wash away the flood.

And the boarding house came to a silent stand still, upon hearing the whistle.

* * *

Miles winced at the loud whistle as everybody seemed to stop what they were doing. "It got worse."

* * *

About an hour or so later, the boarding house was almost completely empty as Arnold, Rhonda, Miles and Stella waited in a separate room, looking down in disappointment.

"I cannot believe we got saved by Dad." Miles said. "Too bad we're in trouble."

"Big trouble." Arnold sighed as the four looked up to see an angry Phil and an angry Gertie walk into the room.

"Okay... we managed to calm the mob down and sent them to a better, real hotel with good service." Phil said.

"And we got the boarders' side of the story." Gertie frowned.

"And I only have this to say." Phil took a deep breath. "MILES! STELLA! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE KICKING OUT PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE KICKED OUT? Even if some of them have reasons to be kicked out, what you did was no excuse."

"We're sorry, Dad..." Stella looked down sadly.

"We just wanted to expand the business our son and his girlfriend had in mind, and... well, when you mentioned a hotel, it just spontaneously grew from there."

Phil paused as he covered his mouth. "Oh... so I guess it was sort of my fault..."

"No it's not. It's ours." Stella sighed. "We didn't think it through."

"You're not the ones to blame, Mom and Dad. We are." Arnold said. "I guess because of our restaurant idea, we wanted you to get something successful since you're living here now. But I guess success got a little into our heads."

"...yeah. That's about right." Miles nodded.

Phil and Gertie stared the two down... before looking at each other and laughing as Miles and Stella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, Miles, Stella, you two are stubborn, but you're new at running the boarding house." Phil laughed. "I bet you don't remember this, Miles, but back when you were in school, your grandfather had me and your mother try to run this boarding house by ourselves for a few hours."

"Really?" Miles asked.

Phil nodded as he sat down next to him. "Me and your mother, we had just sent you off to first grade, and your mother here concocted an idea that maybe we can convert the boarding house into a hotel, when my grandfather wasn't looking. Of course, it didn't work out the way we hoped."

"Yeah, people kept piling up for reservations." Gertie laughed.

"Guess you can say it was the Shortman married curse. We think up ideas that didn't get thought through at least once." Phil said, making Miles and Stella smile a little as Phil turned to Arnold and Rhonda, who looked amused at this story. "You two better listen carefully, that could be you one day."

"Oh, Grandpa." Arnold laughed.

Gertie smiled as she said, "Well, it better not happen again. Now, let's clean house, shall we?"

"Right!" Phil said. "We better get ourselves all fixed up, shall we?"

Miles, Stella, Arnold and Rhonda nodded as they got up and headed to the other room to clean up, knowing that a lesson had been learned today. Little unknown to the six people, Olga had been leaning towards the door, overhearing the conversation that went on downstairs. Olga smiled as she sat down on the table and wrote a letter down.

 _"To Marcie..._

 _I have been watching over the boarders for the last few days, especially Arnold's parents, you know, Miles and Stella? Well, they learned a big lesson in success today that I'm sure everyone can take to heart. Running a small successful business can be hard work, but fun at the same time as long as you know what you're doing. Don't let success get in over your head, or otherwise, there will be dire consequences. A lesson I'm sure my father would learn to... anyway, I hope everything is going good over there... I know I'm having a blast._

 _Signed,_

 _Olga Pataki."_

Olga folded the letter up as she smiled, putting it in an envelope as she went outside, intending to walk in the park with the letter in hand. As she took a deep breath of fresh air, she gave a smile, thinking how beautiful today was.

Little did Olga realize though that meanwhile, in her father's business, trouble would arise that could very well threaten the relationship between her and her fiancé, Monkeyman...

* * *

And with that, the first episode is now completed! How did you like it? That last line seems pretty ominous, don't it? It'll make sense in the next episode! By the way, reference to the Sorcerer's Apprentice in this chapter, in case you haven't figured it out yet. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. New Love Rival for Olga Part 1

Let's get to the first part of the second episode on the way. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Beeper Emporium, Big Bob Pataki was smiling as he was looking around, trying to sell another beeper. "Step right up, we've got beepers up the wazoo!"

However, it had turned out to be useless as the more Bob had hung around the place, the more he noticed that... there haven't been any customers lately. The man sighed as he held his head. "I don't get it. People always came here all the time. What happened? Where did I go wrong?"

Bob sighed as he walked behind the counter and looked around his empty store. He hated to admit it, but... things have been going wrong since his only daughter had left. Sure, business went thriving at first, but as the months went on, less and less people were coming in to buy beepers. Eventually, around the last month or so, people only came in to look before walking away.

And if that wasn't enough, his wife... soon to be ex-wife, had actually started growing a bit of a backbone once again and started filing for divorce. Bob tried to fight it as best as he could, but the settlement was final. They were still in talks about how the divorce was going to go.

As he put his face down, he groaned. The once proud Beeper King had fallen from grace. And for what? A new technological advancement that people became more interested in than beepers?

"Hey, hey, why the long face?"

Bob looked up to see a brown haired man with a thin mustache and groomed goatee, wearing a grey suit walking up to the man. The man in the grey suit looked around as he said, "Not a whole lot of sales going on here, eh?"

"You don't need to tell me." Bob frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Bob, buddy, you need to understand... beepers are a thing of the past. Lately, people are starting to get into the cell phone craze. Maybe you should too!" Nick smiled.

"I suppose..." Bob sighed as he sat down.

"Oh now, why the long face?" Nick said as he sat down. "I mean, I know beepers haven't been selling, but..."

"I'm not thinking about the beepers!" Bob growled, shutting Nick up. "It's just, everything in my life has been turning the other cheek at me, ever since my only daughter decided to move out!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You did tell me you had a daughter that's very successful in what she does."

"Yeah, the most successful child I can easily say I'm proud of!" Bob bragged. "Of course I wish she went off to college, but it was sweet she wanted to be closer to us, and I'm glad she made the choice. But ever since she graduated community college, she did a lot of things that I never thought she'd do. Moved out, adopted a kid, actually start her own life. I know it's selfish to think that your kid would stay with you forever, but... I guess I just kinda wish she would run the store, you know?"

"Guess that's not going to happen, what with beepers not being in style anymore." Nick smirked. "I'm telling you, Bob, you need to make the move to cell phones. Let's face it, the day of the beeper is gone. You need to let go of the past and look forward to the future."

Bob paused as he pulled out a picture from his pocket... and sighed. "Maybe it is time I made that change..."

With a heavy sigh, Bob had put the picture down on the counter in front of Nick. Nick smiled as he put a hand on Bob. "Trust me, Bob. As your partner and confidante, you're making the correct choice. Now why don't you take a break and we'll discuss what to do with the business from here."

Bob could only nod as he started to make his way to the back of the room. Nick groaned as he held his head in frustration. Of course, he never really liked Bob, but he knew he had to work for him if he was going to win and take his own business away from him. He thought he had something with the beeper contract when he worked with "Scheck", but it became null and void when it was revealed the real one was dead and a kid was in the guise of Scheck. To Nick's relief, the contract had been ripped apart before Bob would even have a chance to read the fine print...

But he knew it wasn't enough. He wanted to get his grubby hands on Bob's business, and use this business to finance his own side business... of course, he wouldn't say what it is to anyone, as he tends to keep it secret. Having Bob change from beepers to cell phones was a good start, but he couldn't help but wonder... what could he do to help improve Bob's business AND eventually trick Bob into handing over the business to the man.

His eyes suddenly fell on the picture that Bob laid on the counter. His curiosity taking over, he leaned towards the counter to pick it up and examine it.

Of course, there was Big Bob at the center of the picture, smiling, to the left of him was his soon to be ex-wife, Miriam, who, he admitted, did good in the business... but with her leaving him, how could- it was the final person in the picture that had gotten his attention. In more ways than one.

Nick felt himself tightening around himself as he examined the picture of the adult woman that was smiling, standing next to the standing Big Bob. The blonde hair, the pure white shirt covered by a black vest, and a green plaid skirt that covered her body. His mouth started to form into a smile, quickly formulating a plan.

A few moments later, Nick walked into Bob's office as the man looked up. "Say, Bob, I just noticed the picture you laid down on the counter and wanted to ask... that girl on the right. Is she your daughter?"

Bob paused as he looked down. "Er, yes. Her name is Olga."

"Olga, huh." Nick put on a hidden smile. "Anyway, Bob, I was thinking. In order to get people to like you again, you need to change to cell phones. That part is obvious. But at the same time, you need a new face to promote the cell phone company. I don't think your face will do it anymore."

"And what's wrong with my face?" Bob frowned, glaring at Nick.

Nick chuckled nervously. "Nothing wrong with it, per se... but it's just, if your face is next to you holding a cell phone, people will just see an old man trying to be 'hip' with the kids, and the kids of today won't want that. They need something new, something creative, something that can define a younger generation."

"Really?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Nick smiled as he looked down. "And just by examining this picture, I would say your daughter Olga may be the perfect fit! She's someone who can fit in today's society, and looks like the type that can use a cell phone."

"You really think so?" Bob asked in surprise.

"Bobby, I know so!" Nick laughed.

Bob paused as he smiled, "It is a tempting thought..."

Bob then slumped down. "But there's no way she's ever going to talk to me... not after what I said to her adopted kid."

"Hey, hey, don't look so down. I'm sure she'll forgive you in time." Nick smiled. "Why don't you go down to where her place is and talk to her?"

"If I do, she or one of her boarder friends will slam the door in my face." Bob sighed. "I don't know if she'll ever talk to me."

"Hmmm... that would be quite a conundrum..." Nick paused... as he smiled, "Tell you what, why don't I talk to her? She doesn't exactly know who I am, but if I tell her that I'm a friend of yours, I'm sure she'll be able to agree to what you want to do..."

Bob paused as he put a finger on his chin. "If you really think she can do this..."

"Trust me, I know she can." Nick smiled. "I'm sure she'll agree to pose for a picture for your new cell phone store. Just tell me her new address and I'll be able to talk her into it."

Bob looked at Nick unsure, but nodded as he started to tell him the address. As Nick wrote it down, dirty thoughts had started to enter his mind...

* * *

A couple of days, at a newly rebuilt PS 118, the school bell had just rang the dismissal bell as everyone was walking out in excitement, some wanting to get homework done, while other just wanted to play the day away. For a certain group of friends, however, they were waiting for one more person to join them.

"Come on, come on, you're our ride home." Rhonda sighed as she started to tap her feet impatiently.

"A little eager to get back home, are we?" Lila smirked.

"Wouldn't you know it? Today's the day the made for TV James Bond movie comes on, and I am not missing that!" Rhonda said.

"Hey, Rhonda, we're all excited to see that." Arnold told her, holding her hand. "But please, try not to be so eager, will you?"

"Sorry, buddy boyfriend. But I can't help it. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to watch this movie! In other words, it'll be on TV once!" Rhonda said. "And I cannot miss that Arnold. Not... at... ALL!"

Arnold felt a little intimidated upon seeing Rhonda peering closer at him as Arnold blushed. "I'll take your word for it."

"We're all excited to see that movie." Phoebe smiled as she and Nadine giggled.

"We've all read the books, so seeing a TV movie is something we just have to catch!" Nadine smiled.

"Mind you, I'm sitting next to Lorenzo since HE'S volunteering to make the popcorn." Tucker said as Lorenzo got a nod.

"I already told you, man, I make good popcorn on my own." Lorenzo smiled. "Mother told me that _ella le gustan las palomitas._ "

"Looks like we have a VERY busy night tonight!" Gerald shook his head as someone was arriving at the doors.

Olga Pataki was shaking her hair out as she sighed, "Sorry, kids. I had a little trouble with one kid, but it's all taken care of."

"That's all right, you're here now!" Rhonda smiled.

"Ready to go?" Olga smiled as she motioned the kids over.

* * *

Since Olga's car couldn't fit the required number of people, she decided to go with a caravan that could fit a little more, and she was okay with the choice she made. It did help to pick up Rhonda's friends that way. Olga smiled as she looked up at the mirrors. "Excited to see your movie?"

Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were squee-ing in utter delight as Arnold rolled his eyes. "I think it's a safe bet."

Olga smiled. "That's great. Anyway, Kevin's going to come over and visit while you're watching your movie, so we'll be having a little date of our own."

"It's strange to say that you're engaged to Monkeyman, but hey, he seems to be treating you nicely." Tucker smiled.

"Oh, he has." Olga giggled. "My fiancé is a sweetheart!"

As Olga turned the corner to the street where the boarding house is, she quickly parked it in the garage as she turned off the car. As everybody was getting out, Olga gave a sigh as she started to walk towards the door, with the excited kids rushing ahead of her. Olga was the last one to go in as she shut the door and locked it.

"Welcome back!" Phil smiled as he turned from the kitchen table to see Olga coming in. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, same ol', same ol'." Olga used her hand to wave it off. "What's up with the boarding house?"

Phil smiled, "Good news is, we'll be having another boarder coming in soon... actually, he said he's coming by in a few minutes or so to examine his new room."

"Oh, a new neighbor! That sounds like fun!" Olga smiled.

"Indeed. He should be here any..." Phil started before hearing a knock on the door. "Gee, I wonder if that's him now."

Phil had got up as he started to go off to the door. Olga gave a sigh as she picked up her bag and started to head for the other room... but just as she was about to head upstairs, she noticed the man that Phil had let in. A brown haired man with a thin mustache and goatee, wearing a nice suit. Olga stopped as she examined the man. She swore she had seen him before, but couldn't pinpoint to where.

BUMP!

Olga yelped as the man bumped into her. The man, looking concerned, offered her hand. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. Are you hurt?"

Olga paused as she took his hand. "I'm alright. I just zoned out for a moment and... didn't see you there. Are you the new boarder looking into the place."

The man smiled as he said, "I am. My name is Nick. Nick Vermicelli."

 _"Where have I heard that name before?"_ Olga thought to herself, but kept a smile as she shook hands with the man. "I'm Olga. Olga Pataki."

The man raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh, Pataki as in Big Bob Pataki?"

Olga groaned upon hearing that name. "Unfortunately, yes. That man is my father."

"Oh wow." Nick said in surprise. "I never would have guessed. Anyway, I've been working for a while here and I wanted to move so I could get a little closer to my work place. I noticed an opening on this place and wanted to inspect the place for myself."

"I see." Olga smiled, looking up at the man. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Nick."

"Believe me, it is nice meeting you." Nick said as he watched the young Pataki woman walk upstairs, a smirk on his face. "Moreso than you think..."

Nick smiled as he turned to Phil. "Your neighbors sure seem friendly."

"Trust me, they're more eccentric than you think." Phil muttered... as he then smiled, "Well, how about I give you the grand tour, shall we?"

"Of course." Nick said as he started to follow Phil as he had a hidden smirk, plans formulating in his head. _"All according to plan..."_

* * *

And there's the first part of the second episode! How did you guys like it? Like I said, I wanted to give spotlights to characters I didn't get a chance to do in the original 'Oh Rhonda!', and Nick Vermicelli, I feel, would be a good start! If you haven't guessed what his role will be in this story... well, let's just say you'll be getting subtle hints in this episode and the rest of the arc, all of which involve Olga Pataki. You'll see what happens as we go along! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. New Love Rival for Olga Part 2

Time for the next part of the episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Phil was leading Nick around the boarding house, he took time to examine every inch, nook and cranny of the home as he gave a pause as Phil stopped near each room every time.

"This is the feeding area where we take care of the pets." Phil laughed. "It's also their personal playpen, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, not to worry, I get it." Nick nodded as he noticed a few cats, dogs and even Abner the pig rolling around with a few pet toys as he kept following Phil.

"This is where we usually have our meetings in the den, and we even have a nice TV down there for everyone to watch big events." Phil explained as he pointed out the den as the eight kids were gathering around the TV, Arnold using the remote to find the right channel. "Hey, Shortman!"

"Hi Grandpa!" Arnold waved to his grandfather, getting momentarily distracted.

"No, no, you're on MTV! We need to go to TNT!" Rhonda said.

"Keep flipping, plaid shirt!" Nadine ordered.

Arnold sighed as he picked up the remote and started pushing buttons as Nick raised an eyebrow. "So, I noticed you had a sign that says 'No Kids; Pets Okay' on the entrance?"

"I've been meaning to get rid of that sign." Phil muttered to himself. "But yeah, that sign was from a time before my son and daughter-in-law had their first kid. Kid's been living with us since. I mean, technically, he has to live here. We take care of him."

"Ah..." Nick scratched his goatee in interest.

As the two men left, Arnold paused as he looked back towards the door, Rhonda did as well as she cocked her head. Rhonda then said, "I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling we're going to have a change in dynamics."

"I'm getting that same feeling as well." Rhonda said.

"Why are you people on that Nickelodeon channel? It's garbage!" Nadine said.

"Oh come on, Nickelodeon's not THAT bad." Gerald said. "Just because they don't air their old shows as often or focus more on their live action stuff than their cartoons doesn't mean we should hate it."

"Flip it, flip it, flip it!" Phoebe said as she grabbed the remote and started flipping the channels.

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Olga was humming to herself as she was sitting down, writing more of her novel about her times with Rhonda. Or at least, gathering what information that she already knew. She paused as she started to tap her fingers, trying to think up a new idea... when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and noticed her caller ID that read 'Kevin'. Smiling, she answered her phone. "Hi, my little Kevana Banana!"

Olga giggled as she said, "Oh, Kevin, you're making me blush! What? Oh no, I'm not busy at all. I'm just working on my new novel. Oh? You might be a little late tonight? Police want to talk to you for a job? Oh no, that's no trouble at all! We're not doing too much anyway. Rhonda's with her friends planning on watching TV downstairs all night, so when you get here, we'll have the bedroom to ourselves for a while. Yes, sweetie, I'll set up the board game! No, Kevin, it won't be Risk, you know that game's complicated! Yes, sweetie, I'll see you then! Kisses!"

Olga made quick kissing sounds towards the phone and smiled, "See you then!"

As Olga hung up the phone, she smiled as she spun around in her rotating chair, sighing happily. Not a bad night if she did say so herself.

"And up here is the residential rooms. Right now, we have a few selected rooms, but there is a vacancy in here somewhere..." Phil said as Olga paused, looking outside the cracked door as she noticed Phil and Nick were walking by.

"Hmmm... so, which are rooms are already taken, may I ask?" Nick asked, fumbling around with his beard in interest.

"Well... these two rooms on the left are taken already, as is this room near the far right. Those are the Potts, Hyunh and Kokoshka residences This room in front of us happens to be the Pataki room." Phil explained as he pointed out each room.

"Hmmm..." Nick scratched his chin as he looked between the two rooms between Olga's. "Are these two rooms between this one taken?"

"Well, one of them used to be a Lana Vail's room, but she's been kicked out of the area." Phil frowned. "I'm not sure why, though."

"Hmmm..." Nick said as he looked around. "Tell you what, why don't we explore each room. I might take up residence next door in one of them."

"Well, let's see what room suits you first." Phil said as he led Nick to the door on the left. Olga watched as the two men entered the room as Olga put her hand on her chin. Something about this man looked so familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint EXACTLY what it was.

* * *

About an hour or so later, dinner had been called to the residents, and since Arnold and Rhonda's friends were already there, they decided to have dinner as well, cooked by Arnold's parents. And since Nick was already there, he had been treated nicely to dinner as everyone was sitting down.

"So, Nick Vermicelli, was it?" Stella asked as everyone was looking towards the man. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, you know, I go into a lot of business... mostly advertising." Nick explained as he looked around the room.

"Oh..." Everyone nodded in interest as Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Advertising? What do you advertise?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, I do advertising for a lot of products... beepers, cell phones, clocks, and I did a little advert for perfume at one point." Nick smiled towards the kid before turning to Phil. "Phil, I must say, thank you so much for the tour of the place. I think I would most certainly like to move here."

"Well, that's wonderful! We could always use another tenant around here!" Phil laughed. "Tell you what, after dinner, we can talk about the lease and you can get to know more about your neighbors before you go back and pack!"

"No worries. I prefer to move in by tomorrow afternoon, so I like to get settled in as quickly as possible." Nick explained. "In the meantime, I would love to get to know everyone a little more."

"You'll love it here." Mr. Hyunh smiled as he noticed a slight hand coming over to his plate. He grabbed his fork and slapped the hand with it as Oskar retracted it back, making him yowl in pain. "That is, if you don't mind nosy people."

"Think nothing of it." Nick smiled as Rhonda kept a close eye on the man, eagerly eating everything on the plate.

"Try not to eat all of it. We still need to make popcorn, you know!" Phoebe whispered as Rhonda swallowed her mouthful.

"Right..." Rhonda nodded as she looked up at Nick, sensing something odd about the man. She looked over towards Arnold, who gave a nod towards her. They both suspected there was something off about the guy, but what it is, they weren't sure.

* * *

About a half hour after eating, everybody had went on to do some normal activities, Arnold, Rhonda and their friends were downstairs watching their TV special as they were sharing popcorn, Phil and Gertie were busy playing blackjack with Miles and Stella, and Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoshka were going out together to have a couple of drinks in a local bar. As for Susie Kokoshka herself, she was just leaving to go out with a friend she promised to visit, so that left only Nick Vermicelli and Olga Pataki alone upstairs.

Olga was humming to herself as she was setting up a few board games when she heard a knock on the door. Olga looked over towards the door as she said, "I'll be right there!"

Olga quickly ran over and opened it as she noticed Nick Vermicelli giving a smile. "Oh, hello, Nick! Still here, huh?"

"Well, I just thought I'd drop by and get to know each other a little more." Nick smiled as he put his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "Would you mind if I came in?"

Olga gave a smile towards the man as she said, "Not at all. Come on in." Olga smiled.

Nick gave a light smirk as he walked inside and sat down. "So, Olga, was it? How long have you been living here?"

"Well, it's a very long and complicated story..." Olga said. "You see, I moved in a couple months after I graduated community college and moved out of my parents' place. I still keep in touch with my mother as best I can..."

"And your father?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

Olga sighed. "Honestly, I haven't talked to him in months. Not since a certain incident. You know the girl in the red jacket and blue shirt with the black hair? She's my adopted daughter."

"Oh." Nick smiled, looking up at the girl's eyes.

"Yeah, I've been taking care of her since her parents passed away." Olga explained. "She's still known as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, but to me, I consider her family. She does as well in her own way."

"Wait a minute... Lloyd family, as in the rich family? She's the surviving heiress?" Nick said in surprise. "Does that mean she inherits all the Lloyd fortune in the banks when she turns eighteen?"

"Technically, yes, but don't tell her that. I don't want her to get a big head about it." Olga laughed.

"Of course not. Children don't know any better after all." Nick laughed as he leaned down towards Olga. "You know, you have a very beautiful face. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Olga giggled as she said, "A lot of people do... even my fiancé does."

"I bet..." Nick smiled... but then blinked in shock as the words Olga had said just registered. "Did you say fiancé?"

"Hm mm." Olga nodded as she pulled out her hand, revealing the engagement ring she was wearing, which Nick took note of.

"Oh, well, who's the lucky man?" Nick smiled forcefully... before hearing a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be him now!" Olga smiled as she got up and opened the door to reveal Monkeyman (without his cape) standing outside. "Hi, Kevin!"

"Hey, Olga." Monkeyman smiled as the two of them leaned in for a kiss before Monkeyman noticed Nick was in the room. "Oh, who's this?"

Nick frowned. "Uh, hi there. I'm Nick Vermicelli, and I'm a new tenant here. I'm moving in here tomorrow."

"Oh!" Monkeyman smiled as he offered his hand. "Well, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Nick said as he took Monkeyman's hand and shook it... though Monkeyman could swear that Nick was holding his hand too tightly, as if attempting to pull it off the socket. As soon as he was done, Nick Vermicelli yawned as he said, "Well, it's getting late, I wouldn't want to disturb your peaceful night. I've got to get back home and get what I need packed for tomorrow. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, I assume?"

"Of course!" Olga smiled as she watched Nick leave. "You sure you have to leave now? We don't mind inviting another person to play Life with us."

"Oh, I would, you know, I would, but I really need to get going." Nick smiled as he said, "Good bye, Olga and... Kevin, was it? You two enjoy your night. And maybe I'll catch you tomorrow!"

Nick Vermicelli left as he shut the door behind him as Monkeyman scratched his head. "Nick Vermicelli... seems to be a very strange character..."

"Ah, I'm sure he was just a little nervous." Olga smiled. "Anyway, I'm sure he'll be more friendlier once he moves in. Anyway, Kevin, let's settle in, shall we?"

"The Game of Life, huh?" Monkeyman smiled as he sat down next to his wife. "What do we do when the game is finished?"

Olga giggled as she nuzzled his face, touching noses with him. "Well, we got a LOT of entertainment tonight, my monkey. What say we start the game, hm?"

* * *

Nick was walking downstairs in frustration as he groaned, holding his head as he muttered to himself, "Great, just freaking great! I try to get close to the girl that'll put me in the Pataki business and she's freaking engaged of all things! How am I going to get her to fall for me?!"

Nick paced around the room for a few minutes as the sounds of a movie was being heard, and Nadine, Rhonda, Phoebe and Lila's excited sounds were being heard as sighs from the four boys followed not too long after. After Nick sat down, he paused and smiled, "Hmmm... if I'm going to get Olga to fall for me, I'll have to get her to fall out of love and break off the engagement with that Kevin guy...I'll need plans, big plans... and some help..."

The older man scratched his goatee as he tapped his head with his other hand... his eyes immediately brightened up as he remembered what Phil had said about a previous tenant... known as Lana Vail. "I wonder what she did... well, if I'm going to need answers, I'll have to bail her out of jail..."

As Nick left, he wasn't aware that a certain individual that was hiding near the steps had overheard the man. He peeked out and frowned as he said, "Oh boy... this is going to spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E, trouble. I just hope Olga figures it out before she goes too deep..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the television room, Arnold was watching the James Bond made-for-TV movie with thoughts on his mind as Rhonda looked over to him. "You okay, buddy boyfriend?"

"I'm fine, it's just... I don't know about that new tenant. Usually, I like most of the tenants that are here... save for that one adult woman..." Arnold sighed. "Do you ever have the feeling that a boarder just wants to move into this place just so they have an ulterior motive?"

"Trust me, I have that weird feeling too..." Rhonda said. "I guess it just can't be a coincidence..."

"We better keep an eye on Nick Vermicelli, just in case..." Arnold whispered.

"Agreed." Rhonda nodded as the movie came back on. "OH! MOVIE TIME!"

Rhonda kept her focus as Arnold sighed, looking out the living room hall. For some weird reason, he felt that this was going to be a new development somewhere...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a jail cell located in Hillwood Prison, someone was leading a brown haired woman down to a calling area as she sat down. She had recently been surprised at this new development. Here she was in jail for almost two years, and just now, someone was asking for her. She picked up the phone as she noticed on the other end of the glass, a man with a goatee.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Lana Vail, right?" The man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Lana frowned.

"Congratulations, Miss Vail, you have been free on bail." The man said.

Lana frowned as she said, "Why would you bail me out?"

"Because from what I was told by the police, you have certain skills I need for a job I need you to do." The man said.

"What skills do you have in mind?" Lana raised an eyebrow.

"It came to my attention that you have a power to make people forget about... certain characters?" The man asked.

Lana frowned as she said, "Yes... but it didn't work the way I had hoped... someone caught onto my plan fast... something about crosses or something... I'm not sure what happened or why, but I've been stuck in this cell ever since the Wittenberg boy was brought back..."

"Hmmm..." The man smiled. "Well, this job requires you to do a little reconnaissance. Meet me outside and I'll explain the full details from here."

With that, the man hung up the phone as Lana frowned... before smirking as she realized that she was back in the business.

* * *

And with that, the second part of the second episode is done! How did you guys like it? Keep your eyes out, the third and final part of the episode will be completed soon! For most of you that's read the first arc of Oh Rhonda and was disappointed that you didn't get to see Lana Vail... well, good news! That first arc plot point is coming back with a vengeance after so long! Hope you guys are excited to see this! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. New Love Rival for Olga Part 3

And now, for the third and final part of the episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Monkeyman had yawned as he was getting out of bed. He looked out the window and looked around, figuring it was about time for a small patrol around the city before going to his job interview at the police station. He took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror. "Monkeyman-" He coughed a few more times and then took a few more deep breaths as he took on a more masculine, growly voice. "Monkeyman! That works!"

With a few deep breaths, he started to head out for work as he jumped out the window... before climbing back up and sighing. "I better at least give my aunt and uncle the courtesy of using the door. It's the right thing to do."

* * *

Monkeyman jumped from building to building as he gave a long winded sigh as he looked over the city. "This is the city of Hillwood. My homeland, my quiet hometown... not only that, but potential villains could be roaming around, striking at any time of the day..."

Monkeyman then noticed the police station was nearby as he said, "Today, I'm going to my job interview, teaming up with the police. After all, I'll need all the help I can get..."

The monkey superhero took a deep breath as he slid down and started to head into the police station... unaware that nearby, somebody was watching him. That person happened to have messy brown hair and a red suit as she pulled out a walkie talkie. "N, this is L. I followed the Kevin guy you mentioned and got him in my sights. Do you know he's a superhero?"

"A superhero?" The voice, sounding like Nick's voice, said in surprise. "Interesting to know. Keep tailing him and report back to me with the details. I got to do some things on my end! Just keep your eyes peeled!"

"Aye aye." The woman said as she hung up the walkie talkie. She smirked as she muttered to herself, "Look out, world... Lana Vail has returned!"

* * *

Inside the police station, Monkeyman calmly walked over as the person behind the desk who was writing reports looked up and saw him. "Ah. Monkeyman. The Chief of Police has been expecting you for your interview. His office is down the hall, straight ahead. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you..." Monkeyman paused.

"Tim. Timothy Crisp." The man smiled as he shook Monkeyman's hand. "Meeting you face to face is a real honor."

"Gee, thanks." Monkeyman blushed... before putting on his serious face. "Anyway, I better head for the office for my interview. Thank you, sir."

And thus, with a deep breath, Kevin walked over straight ahead through the hallway, looking a little nervous as he walked over to the door marked 'Police Chief'. And then... he knocked on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice sounded.

Kevin nervously opened the door as he noticed that it was a bit dark, and a pair of eyes were staring ahead at him.

"Excuse me, my name is Monkeyman, and I'm here for the job interview?" Kevin asked.

"Ah yes, Mr. Lannaster. We've been expecting you." The voice said as the light turned on. Monkeyman immediately noticed the person sitting at the desk with a serious smug look on her face. "Please, take a seat."

"Er, thank you." Monkeyman said as he sat down in front of the woman officer at her desk. "Miss...?"

"Pudney. But here in this office, I'm simply known as Commissioner Pudney." Commissioner Pudney explained.

Monkeyman's eyes widened in interest as he asked, "Aren't you the officer that helped apprehend Frankie G and his gang?"

"Same person." Commissioner Pudney smiled. "You see, the recent chief retried and named me as his successor. And I've had my eye on you for quite some time, Mr. Lannaster, which is the reason why I called you here."

Commissioner Pudney got up and started to march around the room as Monkeyman watched. "As you may notice, the streets of Hillwood are not all safe, and while you do a good job in keeping the city safe, sometimes, your hard work isn't enough."

"Well, I tend to think that-" Monkeyman started before Commissioner Pudney raised up a finger.

"And although the police are pretty competent in their jobs, lately, things have been starting to go a little out of control, and even they can't be there for every little thing that goes on." Commissioner Pudney explained as she turned to Monkeyman. "Thus, why I have called you here for a job. I understand you are indeed interested in helping the police out with police work?"

"Indeed, I am." Monkeyman said.

"Very well. We could use a vigilante on the force." Commissioner Pudney smiled as she took the monkey hero over to another area. "Now, before we do this, I like you to take a series of tests. These tests will determine whether or not you're qualified for police work. Understand?"

Monkeyman smirked as he gave a salute. "Understood, ma'am."

"Then let's not waste any more time! Let's get the testing done and underway!" Pudney nodded with determination.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Saturday, some of the boarders were helping out Nick with his stuff as they were putting it in the room next door as Olga watched them walk by. "How is the moving coming along?"

"Oh, just dandy." Nick smiled as he passed by Olga. "I think I'm just about done with moving in."

"Oh, good." Olga smiled back. "Sure you don't need my help?"

"Olga, Olga, Olga, please. I've got enough help around with moving some of my stuff into my room..." Nick paused as he thought about it. "Oh, but I suppose you can help me with something..."

"Oh?" Olga asked.

"Yes. You seem like a good woman. I don't suppose I can borrow a few things from your room just to get me started on... at least, until everything's arranged." Nick smiled.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all." Olga asked. "Tell you what, you don't even have to pay me back for the stuff. What's mine is yours."

Nick smiled as he shuffled his hands. "Ah, delightful."

"What exactly do you need?" Olga asked as she and Nick started to go down.

Little unknown to the two was that Rhonda was sitting inside Olga and her room as she peeked around. She gave a smirk as she put the magazine she was reading aside and snickered to herself.

Rhonda peeked around and smirked as she stepped outside... and noticed the room next door opened as she sat back and waited for Ernie Potts to walk out. He sighed as he felt his forehead and removed sweat from it.

"I swear, nobody needs a large plant in their room... though it does give nice decoration." Mr. Potts said as he went down.

As soon as she was sure Mr. Potts was gone, Rhonda quickly ran in the room and started to look around.

"Boy, oh boy!" Rhonda smiled as she looked around at the assortment of suitcases and unpacked items they had in store. Rhonda laughed a bit as she said, "And now, to find where he keeps his loot!"

Rhonda nonchalantly hummed to herself as she started to look around the room, carefully gazing at everything inside, checking to see if there was anything of value. As she looked around, her eyes quickly fell upon a paper that was sticking out from atop a suitcase. She walked over and was about to remove the paper...

"Rhonda? What are you doing? Are you trying to loot around people's rooms again?"

Rhonda stopped short as she turned to see a disappointed Arnold standing near the doorway of Nick's room. Rhonda smiled innocently as she put her hands behind her back. "Of course not, Arnold. I was just... looking around... being curious."

"Rhonda, seriously, you are going to get yourself in trouble!" Arnold frowned as he walked into the room and grabbed Rhonda by the hand. "Come on, we're going to my room and we are going to be talking about your obsession with money problems!"

Rhonda gasped as she crossed her arms. "Sweetie, I am offended you would think that way."

"But you know it's true." Arnold frowned as he nabbed Rhonda's hand again. "Now come on, let's get..."

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming in a different direction as the two yelped.

"Oh man, if someone sees us here, we're going to get in trouble!" Arnold said in a panic.

"Quick, under the bed!" Rhonda pointed out as she dove under the bed. Arnold knew he had no choice as he dove in along with her.

The two watched from under the bed as they saw Nick and Olga coming in, Nick holding a bag of stuff as Olga smiled, saying, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, not at all. Thanks once again for the snacks. Again, this is just until I have everything all sorted out." Nick said as he looked over towards his room. "Say, Olga, quick question."

"Yes?" Olga asked in confusion.

"Your fiancée, Kevin, right? I couldn't help but overhear you saying something about him working for the police force?" Nick asked.

"Oh yes. Well, he's currently getting a job interview right now, so I don't know if he'll get in or not, but he's a very charismatic guy. I know he'll get in." Olga sighed happily.

"Ah... because, well, you know, when people assign themselves for police work, they will be out of town most of the time. On duty even when off duty. And even people that are out of town... well, I only hear it from the grapevine, but... well, they do tend to be unfaithful to their partners." Nick said.

"Unfaithful?" Olga asked in surprise as Arnold and Rhonda were quickly listening in, Rhonda sticking out her tongue in shock.

"Indeed." Nick said as he walked over and...

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock as Nick's foot stepped on her stuck out tongue as she was about to yelp in pain, but she kept it quiet, surprisingly. Though she did look like she was in pain. Neither of them noticed as Nick took his foot off and sat down on the bed.

Rhonda turned to see Arnold's eyes flashing in concern as she quickly whispered, "He fepped on my thongue. I hobe it-ppp not boken."

"No thanks, I'm stuffed." Arnold whispered back as Rhonda looked at Arnold with a strange look.

"I'm just saying to you, that maybe the engagement probably won't work out." Nick said as Olga looked a little fearful.

But she shook her head. "It's not possible, Nick. I know Kevin. I know his heart remains pure and faithful."

"I'm not saying he will, I'm just saying he might." Nick shrugged. "But what do I know? It's only from the grapevine."

Olga gave a smile as she turned to Nick, who could only give a smile back. "Tell you what, maybe we can hang out together soon, maybe a little talk over coffee or something, when there's not so much going on."

"I'll... keep it in mind. Thanks, Nick." Olga said as she was about to turn around. "I better take a little rest. Got to rest up before I take the kids and the parents out."

"No trouble..." Nick smiled as he watched Olga leave. Arnold and Rhonda peeked out from below as Nick gave a snicker to himself. "And thus, the seeds of doubt have been planted."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in concern as Nick stretched. "Well, I better get this face washed up. First time moving in, have to look good..."

Arnold and Rhonda could only watch as Nick left the room. Rhonda immediately turned to Arnold as she said, "Let's get out of here, quick!"

The football headed kid couldn't agree more as they immediately crawled out from under the bed and out of the room as they quickly ran up to Arnold's room.

As the two kids panted in relief, Rhonda looked over to Arnold as she asked, "What do you suppose Nick meant when he said 'the seeds of doubt have been planted'?"

"I don't know..." Arnold said as he frowned. "All I do know is that... something troubling is about to go down, and I think it involves the new tenant..."

"What do we do?" Rhonda asked.

"Nothing yet. For now, though, we're just going to have to keep an eye on him." Arnold said. "I don't know about you, but something in my gut says not to trust that Nick guy..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, as soon as Nick was done washing his face, he picked up the walkie talkie and whispered into it, "How's the spying on Kevin coming along?"

"Still in the police station, likely getting the job like you said." Lana's voice called out.

"Ah good... now here's the deal. Infiltrate the police station in disguise and manipulate this Kevin guy to fight alongside you for a while. Don't make any sudden movements until I give my say so. You got it?"

"Of course." Lana's voice said. "As a matter of fact, I think I already know where to begin..."

"Good..." Nick said as he hung up his walkie-talkie. He gave a smirk on the phone as he said to himself, "It may take some time, but... before too long, the Pataki's state of business AND his daughter will soon be mine..."

Nick gave a chuckle to himself... before hearing his phone ring. Nick dug it up and noticed that Big Bob Pataki was calling as Nick smiled. He flipped the phone open as he said, "Hello?"

"Yo! Nick! Just wanted to ask how the talk with my daughter is going?" Bob asked. "Has she agreed to be my cell phone model?"

"Don't worry, Bob, just... be patient. These things take a little time. But don't worry. Rest assured, before the end of winter, I WILL be able to get her over to help boost business." Nick smiled.

"Well, I hope you do. Just... just let me know what's going on every day and update me on my daughter." Bob sighed.

"I will certainly do that... I will." Nick smiled. "Good-bye for now..."

And thus, without a word, Nick hung the phone up as he chuckled, shuffling his hands.

* * *

"How did I do?" Monkeyman asked as he pointed over to the testing area, each dummy handcuffed properly and some beaten down according to training, and even an obstacle course cleared up.

Commissioner Pudney paused... before smiling. "You, sir, are in the force. Welcome. You're going to be assigned an office and a partner. I'll radio your partner over to meet up with you."

"Great!" Monkeyman said as Pudney handed him a badge and he watched her leave. Monkeyman's eyes welled up in tears as he pulled out his flip phone and started to call Olga. He waited until he heard Olga pick it up.

"Kevin! What's the news?" Olga asked.

"Good news, Olga! They have accepted me into the force!" Monkeyman smiled.

Olga started to squeal in delight as she said, "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Kevin! We have got to celebrate! How about I and the kids pick you up and we'll all celebrate together! Your first job... both as Monkeyman and Kevin!"

Kevin smiled as he said, "That sounds fun! Pick me up when you get to the station!"

"Bye, sweetie!" Olga's voice sang as he heard two kissing noises before she hung up.

Kevin gave a warm smile as he put his phone back and smiled happily as Commissioner Pudney came back in. "Okay, here's your office number and your partner should be waiting nearby. I just talked with the guy and your partner will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir! I promise not to let you down." Monkeyman saluted.

"Good to hear. Just say hello and make your acquaintance, and your work will start tomorrow morning with a morning meeting." Commissioner Pudney nodded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Monkeyman nodded as he walked out of the office and started to head down an eastern direction. He pulled out the number office he had and read it. "Number 24. All right, simple enough..."

As Monkeyman walked down and started counting numbers, he finally stopped at his office marked 24 as he gave a smile. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in." A sultry voice sounded.

Monkeyman blinked before entering inside and noticed a police woman sitting on a side desk. She looked up with a smile on her face. "Ah, you must be the infamous Monkeyman I've heard so much about."

"Greetings." Monkeyman smiled. "Yes, I'm your partner..."

"Ah..." The woman smiled as she held out her hand. "Something tells me we'll be partners for a long time..."

"Thank you, miss...?" Monkeyman paused.

"Oh, my friends just call me Lana." Lana Vail smirked. "Lana... Vailstrom..."

Monkeyman could only nod with a smile, nobody realizing what potential dangers he would get himself into, or what Olga would get herself into with Nick Vermicelli...

But for now, it's a story best left for another episode...

* * *

And with that, the second episode is finally completed! How did you guys like it? Sorry I took so long to get back to this, things have been a bit delayed. However, I hope this starts off the first arc tremendously well! Next episode, we're going to focus on another character, but don't worry, the plot between Nick and Olga will return soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. The Cure for Sid's Paranoia Part 1

All right, here's what I'm doing for every time I come to a third episode. Whenever I'm not focusing on Arnold, Rhonda, Arnold's parents or Olga and Monkeyman's subplot, I'll try to focus on the other students and what their daily life routine is, just like the other episodes of Hey Arnold! I'll occasionally have Rhonda and/or Curly involved in some of the plotlines, but who really knows? Anyway, here's the first part of that episode now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

People have always asked about where Sid's loyalty's truly lied. Well... nobody really knew. Sometimes, he can be cool as a cucumber when around his friends, but when he has just the slightest bit of a thought involving another student or one of the adults, he could do a complete 180 and accuse them of being not what they seemed to be. Arnold and Rhonda knew about this and tried their best to set examples for Sid, even if he didn't quite learn the lesson he got. Eventually, it became to a time where even Arnold was getting sick of trying to give rational explanations to the big nosed boy as this recent phenomenon that Sid had witnessed was just too much.

As the two were at their lockers, Sid was running up to them, panting as the two kids turned in confusion as Sid said, "Guys, you're not going to believe what I just saw!"

Rhonda stared blankly as she muttered, "Oh brother..."

"Let me guess... does it involve one of our students?" Arnold sighed. "What ridiculous thing could our student be, or what did our student do that causes your paranoia?"

"It's Curly! I was walking to school this morning and I looked over to see Curly sitting on the rails of the school steps." Sid explained. "And... and... get this... he magically slid UP the slope as if by magic! Like no strings or anything! I just saw him slide up the slope by sitting there."

Arnold just stared with a blank stare as Rhonda sighed. "Sid... are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"No, I swear, this is the real thing!" Sid said as he pointed to Curly, who was carrying his books. "Yo, Curls! Tell them you did that trick!"

Curly stopped near the three and raised an eyebrow. "What trick would that be?"

"The one you did when you slid up the rails! How did you do it?" Sid asked.

"How did I do what?" Curly smiled.

"Slide up the rails!" Sid said impatiently.

"What rails?" Curly shrugged.

"B-but I just sa-" Sid slapped his forehead. "Urg!"

The two looked at Sid for a moment, then turned to Curly who was now upside down, his feet bending down as they were nearly touching his head. "I am trying to find a way to stand on my head, but I don't think I got the trick quite right."

Arnold groaned as he turned to Sid, "Sid, could you possibly be any more paranoid of anybody?"

"But I swear, I saw it!" Sid called out.

Curly laughed as he stretched his feet. "Let me guess the set-up... Sid gets paranoid over something a student usually does, and it usually takes about eleven minutes because Sid has to go through wacky misunderstandings to find proof or something, then has to go to someone, usually Arnold, to show said proof, and the conflict is only solved at the last minute because that someone had to point out that Sid was wrong."

Arnold opened his mouth... before his eyes widened as he started to think about it. "That... would be usually how it goes, yes."

Sid paused as he said, "Name one time I've been paranoid and had to be proven wrong!"

"You thinking you almost killed Principal Wartz, you thinking Stinky was a vampire..." Rhonda counted the ways.

"And not to mention the other times you've done something..." Arnold sighed. "Thinking my grandma was a frog, thinking Mr. Simmons had a twisted foot from a cannibal..."

"Taking away my rightful ball monitor duties..." Curly crossed his arms.

Arnold slapped his forehead. "Curly, number one, that was a misunderstanding on Mr. Simmons' part, and two, Sid was more the victim than the paranoid one."

"Oh, I know. I was over that whole ball monitor thing after the first fifty times I had to do it." Curly shrugged. "That last one I did this timeline was just because I was bored and needed something to do."

"That's another thing!" Sid stopped the conversation. "Have you ever noticed that whenever Curly is talking about something, he acts like it all happened before? Does he know the future or something?"

Arnold and Rhonda just stared at Sid with unamused faces as Arnold said, "Really, Sid? Now you're just grasping at straws!"

Curly, as if on cue, pulled out a cup filled with straws as he put Sid's hand on them and smiled. "Indeed he is."

"We can do without your visual puns, thank you." Rhonda sighed as she turned to Sid. "But seriously Sid, Curly is a regular kid, like you and I are!"

"B-but..." Sid started.

Arnold sighed as he turned Sid around and looked him in the eye. "Sid, I think it's clear that every time you try to accuse somebody of something, or you learn a new thing, you get paranoid with said thing and won't stop until either me or someone else teaches you a lesson or proves that said thing can't harm you or doesn't exist. In other words buddy, enough is enough. I don't know how many times I have to hammer in these lessons into your head!"

"I..." Sid groaned as he held his head. "You're right, Arnold. Maybe I didn't see Curly do that trick..."

"Or maybe you did, and your mind is playing tricks on you. Oooooo..." Curly said as he waved his arms around.

"Okay, thank you, weirdo, we're done with you." Rhonda frowned.

"You got it." Curly waved as he took his books. "By the way, you better start heading for class. Three minutes until the bell rings after all."

Arnold, Rhonda and Sid yelped as they started to gather their things for their next fifth grade class. Curly nodded as he started to hum the Looney Tunes theme song "Merry Go-Round Broke Down" and walked on his way.

As Sid gathered his books, he looked up as he noticed Curly clicking his heels before wheels appeared on his shoes as Curly skated his way on the hallway. Sid's mouth dropped in shock as he turned to Arnold and Rhonda. "Did you see that?"

However, much to his disappointment, the couple had just turned to Sid in confusion, their books in place as Rhonda asked, "See what?"

"I-" Sid started... then sighed. "Nothing. Can we talk a little more about my problems after school?"

"Good idea. I'm sure the whole gang would be more than happy to assist you." Arnold smiled.

"The gang?" Sid asked in confusion.

* * *

"So, I figured, with the eight of us, we can help Sid try to get over his sense of paranoia." Arnold explained as he, Rhonda and Sid were sitting on the school steps with Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila. "Think you all can help us out with this?"

"Well, sure Arnold." Gerald smiled.

"Anything we can do to help." Phoebe nodded.

"Besides, man, I haven't hung out with Sid in a while and I know he's a great kid when he needs to be." Lorenzo smiled.

Sid smiled as he looked towards everyone... and sighed. "Thank you all. I need my mind cleared of these paranoias once and for all!"

"Gosh, it's all right, Sid. We are more than happy to guide and assist you." Lila smiled.

"So... where do we take a paranoid person first to cure them of their paranoia?" Nadine asked.

Everyone paused as if to think, Nadine put a hand on her head to do the 'think, think, think' motion that Winnie the Pooh usually does. Tucker then snapped his fingers as everyone turned to him. "Why don't we start at the park first? I know when I'm paranoid or stressed out over something, I usually go there."

"Oh, that's not the only reason you go there." Nadine smiled as she pulled out her bug net. "We both know we train our bug hunting skills!"

"Well, see, there you go! A perfect activity! It'll take your mind off your paranoia, Sid." Arnold smiled.

Sid smiled as he nodded. "I guess if it helps..."

"Perfect! To the park!" Phoebe smiled as she got up. Everybody nodded as they started to head out to the general direction of the park. Little did these kids realize was that as they were leaving, Curly was walking out, yawning and stretching as he went down the stairs. He immediately pulled out a flip phone and started dialing a number and waited for somebody to answer.

"Hey, Pudding! Sorry I'm late in calling, I was a bit held up by the principal!" Curly said as he listened in. "Yeah, call Bucky and tell him we're doing a little performance outside. Meet me near the statue at Hillwood Park whenever you get off work! Of course, to Marcie. See ya!"

With that done, Curly hung up his flip phone as he clicked his heels, making wheels appear underneath his shoes as he smiled. "Ah, the goodness of heelies... what will people think of next?"

With that, Curly started to walk/skate casually towards everyone else's direction, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

And the first part of the third episode is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, the others try to cure Sid's paranoia, but will it be easy when Curly and his friends are doing strange antics right in front of him? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. The Cure for Sid's Paranoia Part 2

And now, for the second part of the episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a half-hour or so later, inside the park, Nadine was smiling as she was putting on some goggles and preparing her net as she stuck her tongue out.

"Nadine, seriously. We aren't playing paintball." Phoebe said as she got her net out. "We're just showing Sid how he can get his mind off of the things he usually accuses others of doing."

"Hey, it never hurts to be prepared." Nadine said as she turned to everyone, who was now wearing goggles and holding nets of their own. "Welcome, one and all kids, to what I call 'Get Sid's Mind off His Freaky Paranoia' Stunts! The subject, please."

Arnold nodded as he led Sid over to Nadine, who could only give a smirk. "Good, good. Now, Sid, hunting bugs is a very, VERY good way to keep your mind off things like the paranormal or if you have a long, stressful day. If you can capture frogs, I'm sure catching bugs is a cinch for you!"

Sid nodded as he held onto his net. "I think I can catch a few bugs."

"Very good, very good!" Nadine smiled as she put her hands and shuffled them. "Then there is no delay! We will be doing this in team-ups! Rhonda, Phoebe and I are a team! Lorenzo, Lila, Gerald, you take charge!"

"You got it!" Gerald said as Lorenzo and Lila looked ready to wield their nets.

"Arnold, Tucker, you two okay with Sid on your team?" Nadine asked the two boys.

"Of course, butterfly." Tucker smiled. "We'll keep an eye on the kid."

"Perfect!" Nadine smiled. "Remember, your task is to catch as many bugs as possible! The first one to get a good looking bug in your provided jars and reunite back here will be the winner! Got it?"

Everyone nodded as they got their nets ready. Nadine pulled out a whistle as she said, "Ready, set, split up!"

Nadine then blew the whistle as she joined up with Phoebe and Rhonda. "Come on, girls, keep your eyes peeled!"

The girls nodded as they started to run off.

"Come on, Gerald! We're going together!" Lorenzo said, holding Lila's hand as she giggled.

"On my way, rich boy." Gerald said as he followed the two.

Arnold nodded as he and Tucker turned to Sid, who was looking at the net. "Ready to get your mind cleansed?"

"Ready when you are." Sid nodded.

"All right, then. Let's get on the hunt!" Arnold said as he and Tucker started to go out as Sid followed close behind.

"You know, Arnold, the basketball season and the Christmas holiday is coming up." Tucker smiled as the two started walking.

"Oh, has it? I guess I haven't noticed. Things have been a bit busy lately." Arnold said.

"So, what are you planning on getting Rhonda this year?" Tucker smirked.

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought about it. I know it's been almost a few months since she lost her family, but... how do I give my girl something that she would no longer have?" Arnold sighed. "I don't know, Tucker, sometimes, it's been a bit tough. What about you?"

"Oh, you know Nadine, she wants everything in the entire world for Christmas." Tucker laughed. "Banana splits and pogo sticks, she mostly lists those things on her birthday and Christmas lists all the time..."

As Arnold and Tucker were talking, Sid paused as he decided to take a look around on this quiet atmosphere. He smiled as he felt a little more relaxed.

 _"Maybe Arnold is right."_ Sid thought to himself as he smiled. " _I've been going over my whole life just being paranoid over one thing, then another... I really do need to get out more and take a deep breath of fresh air..."_

Sid then noticed Arnold and Tucker were walking a little too far ahead of them. Sid considered calling over to them, but paused. _"They seem pretty enarmoured in their conversation... I'll catch up to them in a momen..."_

It was at that moment Sid spotted something flying nearby... a red dragonfly with a small tail. Sid, looking in interest, smiled in curiosity as he followed the dragonfly, net at the ready.

 _"Take it slow and steady, Sid... it's just like catching frogs... one more step..."_ Sid watched as he carefully snuck towards the dragonfly, who had just landed on the nearby bench. He gave a nod as he jumped up and swiped his net over the bug, catching it. "Ha ha!"

Then, quickly, he pulled out a jar, pulled the lid off, then put the dragonfly in the jar and tightened the lid on the jar as the dragonfly was seen flying around.

"There you are... don't worry. You'll be released as soon as..." Sid started before hearing a screaming sound.

Sid looked up as he noticed something splashing in a fountain nearby. Sid then looked up and yelped as he noticed Curly was balancing himself on top of the fountain, with another figure next to him. The young boy shook his head as he turned around, "No, no, ignore it. Ignore it. Go back to Arnold and don't say a wo-"

"YAHOO!"

Another splash was heard.

Sid immediately turned to see that the figure that was next to Curly was gone, and water from the fountain was splishing around. Curly gave a smirk as he pulled out a fishing pole and waved it around as he threw it into the fountain and hummed to himself.

Sid groaned as he looked between Curly's location and where Arnold and Tucker were, who had stopped nearby, but was now too deep in their conversation. Sid looked between the two locations as he groaned. "Curse my curiosity."

The long nosed boy immediately turned and started heading towards the crazy kid's location as he hid near a bush and kept a watchful eye on Curly, whose fishing pole was being pulled. From the water, a hand came out and gave a thumbs up. Sid's eyes widened as he tried to look deep into the water, but... all he could see were coins shimmering.

From up above the fountain, Curly smiled as he pulled on the pole and reeled in the line... as all of a sudden, a giant fish had been caught, followed by the two figures as they both laughed.

"We're eating good tonight, lady and gentleman!" The male figure called out.

"WHEE!" The female figure said as she laughed.

Keep holding it, guys! I'm reeling it in!" Curly called out.

Sid's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the fish as he couldn't resist. He had to tell someone as he ran off back to Arnold and Tucker.

* * *

"I'm just saying, we should probably keep our eyes peeled for gifts." Arnold explained to his friend. "Tell you what, after school tomorrow, why don't we-"

"ARNOLD! TUCKER!" They heard Sid calling.

The two looked up to see Sid running up to the two as he started to babble incoherently.

"Sid, what is it?" Arnold asked. "Did you see a bug?"

Sid continued babbling incoherently as he pointed in an easternly direction, causing the two to blink. Arnold frowned. "I-I'm not understanding what you're trying to tell me."

"For goodness sake, Sid, use your words." Tucker sighed.

Sid took a deep breath as he said, "I saw something- something th-" Sid groaned. "You know what, it's better if I show it to you!"

"Wh- HEY!" Arnold yelped as he and Tucker were being dragged.

"Does this often happen when you have to look after a paranoid Sid?" Tucker asked.

"All the time." Arnold muttered to himself.

"Look, look over there, loo- wha- where did they go?" Sid asked in shock as he stopped short.

Arnold and Tucker got up as they noticed they were over at the park fountain... which was pretty empty for the most part. "What did you want to show us, Sid..."

"Wh- bu- the fountain!" Sid said as he leaned over and looked around. At that moment, the two teams that had split up had came over in confusion.

"We noticed you three over at the fountain. What's going on?" Rhonda asked.

"Sid thinks he saw something at the fountain." Arnold sighed. "Sid, could you please tell me what you saw?"

"Well... I saw Curly on top of the fountain, fishing! And he pulled up a fish alongside his friends, who were swimming around in the fountain and... the fish was big! Huge, even!" Sid explained as everyone looked unconvinced.

Lila sighed as she jumped into the fountain and walked around in it. "Sid... this water in this fountain is about ankle deep. Nobody can swim in water this shallow."

"Besides, there aren't any fish in these fountains." Arnold frowned. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I know I saw it! I swear!" Sid said in concern.

All the kids sighed as Nadine put her bug net aside. "Maybe bug catching isn't the right stress reliever or paranoia cure for you..."

Sid groaned, "I'm telling you the truth! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Phoebe took a deep breath as she covered Sid's mouth. "Sid, calm down, please. I think what you need is not exercise of the body... but exercise of the mind."

Everyone turned to Phoebe as Gerald asked, "You have an idea in mind, my main girl."

"Oh, indubitably." Phoebe nodded as she motioned over. "If you all will follow me, I think we'll play another game."

Everyone nodded as they started to go off... Sid looking back one last time in confusion... before shaking his head and walking back. Little did he know that something had emerged from the fountain as Curly, Pudding and Bucky were coming out, Curly with a fishing pole in his hand.

"Ah, shoot. He got away." Curly sighed.

"Oh well." Pudding shrugged. "Well, never mind. My next activity will be a thousand percent safe!"

"Safe?" Bucky asked as he and Curly turned to Pudding in confusion as Pudding smiled with a grin. The two boys looked a little bit unsettled.

* * *

And the second part of the third episode is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, a few more antics! Sid's ongoing paranoia has just begun... Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. The Cure for Sid's Paranoia Part 3

All right, now it is time for the final part of this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Ah... there's nothing quite soothing than a game of checkers, don't you think?" Phoebe asked as she had pulled out a can of white paint from her backpack and was drawing some perfect squares from the grass.

"Checkers... yeah... that sounds like a nice, soothing, relaxing game." Sid nodded as everyone was watching Phoebe painted up the final square.

"Checkers is a good idea, but shouldn't have you bought a board and pieces instead of painting this entire patch?" Gerald asked. "And are we sure you got the park keeper's permission to do this?"

"I already talked with the guy. He said we were fine and that their crew can clean up afterwards." Phoebe said. "Anyway, think of this as a game of checkers, only you guys will be the pieces, and I'll be the player. Sid, would you like to be a second player or a piece?"

"Er, well... piece, I suppose." Sid said.

"Team Red or Team Brown?" Phoebe asked.

"Er, well... Brown, I suppose. That's my third favorite color." Sid said nervously as he looked around.

"All righty, then. Gerald, you're my second player. Nadine, Lila, Rhonda, you're my three pieces. Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, you'll be Sid's pieces." Phoebe said.

"Ah, sounds like a plan." Tucker nodded as he went over to a square, followed closely by everybody else.

"What do you want me to do?" Arnold asked as he raised his hand.

Phoebe paused as she thought about it. Then she snapped her fingers as she said, "You stand and watch how we do our game. Coach us both, give a little slice of commentary. You know, be a little colorful with it."

Arnold gave a smile as he stood to the side. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded as Arnold pulled out a coin. "Sid, heads or tails?"

"Er, tails, I suppose." Sid said as Arnold flipped the coin, then grabbed it and put it on his palm as he looked at it.

"It's tails. Sid, you go first."

"All right." Sid said as he stood in the back as Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo looked ready to play.

"It's a tense day out here for both our players. Phoebe is looking forward to crushing the competition, while Sid is doing his best to calm down and not worry about the world around him. All that is in front of him, is his pieces." Arnold said as if he was a golf commentator.

Sid smiled as he looked around... then smiled as he pointed to a square. "Gerald, one square diagonally to your right."

Gerald nodded as he moved to the right square.

"Sid has already made his first move. It's still early in the game, but you never know. Now, we turn to our three time checker champion, Phoebe, who has already analyzed the situation around her." Arnold continued to commentate.

Sid smiled as he gave a smirk, thinking to himself. _"Well, what do you know? I have it all beat. I'm not even thinking about the impossible thing Curly and his friends are doin- what are THEY doing here?"_

Sid's eyes widened as he looked behind Phoebe to see Curly, Pudding and Bucky seemingly setting up some kind of ring. Pudding gave a nod towards Bucky as Bucky smiled. He pulled out a lighter and ignited it as he set fire to the ring. Sid's eyes widened as Pudding ran off for a mere moment before pushing a cannon out in the open. Sid's eyes widened.

"And now we turn to Sid."

Sid's attention snapped back as he noticed Arnold had turned to him. "Huh? O-oh. Uh, Tucker, move diagonally to the left."

"You got it." Tucker said.

"An interesting play by Sid, but will it be good?" Arnold continued to commentate as he turned to Phoebe.

Sid continued to watch as he saw Curly climbing into the cannon and putting on a helmet. He popped out of the cannon as he gave a thumbs up to Pudding and Bucky, the latter two holding a string. Pudding smiled as she pulled the cannon string.

 **BOOM!**

Sid's eyes lit up as he saw Curly fly through the ring and down into the ground as he landed squarely on his two feet. Sid looked pretty amazed.

The others, on the other hand, heard the boom and stopped as they looked up in the sky in confusion.

"Strange." Rhonda said. "We're not supposed to be getting rain today."

"Guys, look behind you." Sid frowned.

"What? Why?" Lorenzo asked as everyone turned to Sid.

Sid's eyes widened as Curly, Pudding and Bucky were collecting the ring as they left. "Just look to where I'm pointing!"

They turned around to where Sid was pointing, but there was nobody present. Nobody in sight. Arnold blinked as he said, "What are we looking at, exactly?"

Sid stared dumbfounded as he slapped his forehead with his hand... before saying, "The cannon. Look at the cannon! Doesn't this look off to you?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow as they noticed the cannon nearby... before Phoebe frowned, "Well, no, that cannon isn't out of the ordinary. It's just a normal cannon that looks like it hasn't been used since the Tomato Wars."

Sid stared dumbfounded as he growled, "I just saw Curly and his friends USING that cannon!"

Arnold groaned as everyone held their heads. "This again?"

"Yes, this again!" Sid glared at Arnold. "And you can't deny it. Just turn your heads for a few minutes and look!"

Phoebe sighed as she said, "I guess even a relaxing game of checkers can turn into failure..."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Sid said in worry.

Lila paused as she tapped her foot... and snapped her fingers. "I got one more idea on how we can make Sid relax and calm his nerves..."

"This isn't nerves, though!" Sid begged.

"Come on, Sid. We need to snap you out of that paranoia phase!" Lorenzo said as he dragged Sid, everyone following.

"B-bu-" Sid started to beg, but nobody was willing to listen.

* * *

Nearby the shade of a tree, Lila was tuning a small guitar as everyone was sitting around in a circle. Arnold then asked her, "What did you have in mind to get rid of Sid's paranoia?"

"Well, I figure, when I get paranoid over a few things, I always try to calm myself down by singing." Lila smiled. "Would singing work?"

Sid paused as he thought about it. "You know what? I suppose a song would calm my nerves."

"Good idea, Lila." Rhonda smiled as she crossed her legs and held Arnold's hands. "What song do you have in mind?"

Lila paused as she strummed her guitar a few times as little unknown to them, Curly, Pudding and Bucky were on the other side of the tree, playing cards after a long day of activities. Of course, nobody noticed them as Lila smiled, "How about a round of 'Home on the Range'? That should be a good one to sing."

"Ah, yes, that's a great song." Gerald smiled. "Let's do it!"

"Very well!" Lila smiled as she strummed her guitar. "Now, remember, just try to relax and sing along to the tune. Okay?"

Everyone nodded as Lila started to play the guitar as everyone smiled, singing the tune they knew pretty well. Curly, Pudding and Bucky, hearing the tune, turned and snickered as Bucky smiled, "Hey, I heard this tune. This is going to be fun."

And so, the kids began to sing. _"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam, where the deer and the..."_

"CANTALOUPE!" Bucky sang in the same tune as Sid's voice.

 _"...play..."_ Everyone sang as Lila looked at Sid.

"It's not cantaloupe, it's antelope!" Lila frowned.

"But I-" Sid started.

 _"Where seldom is heard, a discouraging word..."_ the kids continued to sing.

"That wasn't me!" Sid started to say.

 _"And the skies are not cloudy all day!"_ The kids smiled as a couple of them turned angrily to Sid.

"Sid, if you mess this up for us, I am going to scream!" Nadine growled.

"Stop messing us up, you little-" Tucker started to shout, but then continued the song.

 _"Home, home on the range..."_

"Give me my pencil!" Pudding whispered into Arnold's ear as she peeked around. Sid's eyes widened as he spotted Pudding retracting her head back, but Arnold never noticed as he turned to the big nosed kid with a glare.

"SID!" Arnold frowned.

 _"Where the deer and the..."_

"CANTALOUPE!" Bucky sang in the same tone as Sid's voice.

 _"...play..."_

"That wasn't me!" Sid started.

"What are you trying to do, ruin this moment?" Lila argued.

 _"Where seldom is heard..."_

"Give me my pencil!" Pudding peeked her head back and retracted it back.

 _"...a discouraging word..._ "

"Okay, come on you guys! I didn't even say those things!" Sid started.

 _"And the skies are not cloudy all day!"_

"Sid, you song ruiner!" Nadine said as everyone glared at Sid.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-" Sid stuttered.

"First of all, the right word is antelope, not cantaloupe! I can't believe you would ruin such a great song!" Lila frowned.

Sid tried to stutter as he raised his hand to point behind the tree... but sighed as he looked down, knowing it was no use.

* * *

"Well, I give up." Arnold groaned as he, his friends and Sid walked out of the park.

Rhonda and the others shook their heads in shock as she said, "What?"

"You heard correctly. I give up. I just don't know how to cure your paranoia, Sid." Arnold sighed.

"Well, MAYBE if you would actually turn your heads for a few minutes!" Sid growled... then groaned. "Forget it..."

Arnold crossed his arms in frustration as he turned his back. The others looked concerned as Gerald paused to think, "Arnold, my man... maybe... maybe this is just how Sid is..."

"What? You can't be-" Sid started.

"No, no, hear me out." Gerald said. "We all have our characteristics, right? Arnold's the calm, collected one, I'm the cool guy, Tucker's the sports man, Lorenzo's the rich guy, Lila's the country girl, Nadine's the tomboy, Phoebe's the smart girl, and Rhonda here is the vain, but very fair girl that makes sure we stick together. If we were to change who we are, who would we be?"

Everyone paused as they looked at Gerald... as everyone paused to think about it as Arnold said, "Are you saying that even though Sid is always a paranoid person, it's just how he is? And to take that away from him, it wouldn't be the same Sid we know?"

"Exactly." Gerald smiled.

"Hmmm..." Sid paused as he put a hand on his chin... then smiled, "Well, I'll be grinched."

"You know... that might be a good point there, Gerald." Arnold said as he turned to Sid. "Sid, I'm sorry if I tried to change you into something you weren't. If you want to be paranoid about Curly or anyone else, you're free to do so, but... just ask one of us and at least get some sides of the story before you try to accuse people of being what they are, okay?"

Sid paused as he gave a smirk, "So, what you're saying is... is that I need more evidence about Curly's happenstances and by the time I get enough evidence, I can expose him as the person he truly is?!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed as they looked at each other, fearing that this wasn't the lesson they were teaching Sid... before Rhonda shrugged as she said, "Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Great! It may take some time, but I will expose Curly for who he is someday!" Sid smiled, relaxing. "And don't worry. You'll see the strange things Curly can do, you'll see!"

And with that, Sid ran off with a smile on his face as he skipped off. Everyone then turned to Rhonda as Phoebe asked, "Rhonda, why did you tell Sid to go after Curly all he wants."

"Well, Curly may be a weirdo and nutty, but even I know he's not that nutty. He may ramble on about another religion or something, but I don't think Sid knows about that yet. Besides, with Sid trying to research Curly, it'll get his mind off of other nutty conspiracies." Rhonda explained. "I mean, I know you guys don't want to be accused of other things that Sid might think you're doing..."

Everyone paused as they thought about it.

"Ah, a good lesson learnt."

Everyone paused as they turned to see Curly, along with Pudding and Bucky, walking out with Pudding holding a unicycle in hand and Bucky in his human form. Curly smiled as he said, "I couldn't help but overhear your lesson to Sid. I have to say, very good, very good indeed."

"Oh, hey, Curls." Rhonda sighed. "Kiki, Bucky."

"Hey!" Pudding smiled.

"Yo." Bucky waved his arm.

"So... are you going to be all right with Sid just... following you around?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in concern.

Bucky scoffed as he said, "I don't think he'll ever get to us."

"Yeah, eventually, he'll grow bored of us and find something else to obsess on. It's the circle of life, after all." Curly said as Pudding set up the unicycle and climbed aboard it. "So, don't worry about us! You just take good care of yourselves."

"Well, if you're sure..." Arnold said.

"Positively absolutely sure!" Curly said as he climbed up the unicycle and sat on Pudding's lap, with Bucky sitting on the other lap. "Well, come on you guys, we'll be late if we don't catch the train!"

"Let's go!" Bucky said as Pudding cycled away, carrying the three of them.

The others just stared dumbfounded as Arnold said, "You know, I always wondered how Curly managed to find these new friends of his that can actually tolerate his behavior."

"Believe me, I stopped questioning HOW the little weirdo could possibly have friends a long time ago..." Rhonda sighed.

"Well, you know, we have a free night." Tucker smiled. "What say we go back to Arnold's boarding house and play a round of Monopoly!"

"Oh, good idea!" Rhonda smiled. "I call team Arnold!"

"Rhonda!" Arnold laughed as the eight kids started to head out towards a direction, none of them aware of the world around them.

As they kept walking, they had passed by Sid was sitting down on the bench as he was writing down something. "Sid's Journal. Day One. Today, I experienced some strange happenstances around Curly and two strange figures, who I assume are his friends. I have no idea how they can do those tricks NOR do I know how Curly can do what he can do... but I do know one thing..."

Sid gave a frown as he wrote down a final sentence.

"The normal world of Hillwood... may not be as normal as I have initially looked at it."

* * *

And with that, the final part of the third episode is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going back to Arnold's parents and trying to see if they can find a new job! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Parent-Grandparent Feud Part 1

And now, episode four of the new series, or at least, the first part of it! Let's see what Arnold's parents have been up to, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The crisp November air has been floating around for quite some time now, at least, for everyone that lived in Hillwood City. But none of it was feeling more excited about the November air than Arnold and his girlfriend, Rhonda, who were looking at the calendar in Arnold's room as he was marking off the day.

"And... November Fifteenth is marked off!" Arnold smiled as he put an X on the calendar date. "Today is Saturday!"

"Sweet!" Rhonda smiled. "I don't know about you, but with Fourth of Julsgiving around the corner, I'm going to need to practice my eating skills!"

Arnold sighed as he shook his head as Rhonda was pulling out a schedule. "You know, Rhonda, with my parents home now, I don't think they'll be any more Fourth of Julsgivings in the house."

"Oh come on, Arnold. Surely, you wouldn't want to get rid of your grandmother's old traditions!" Rhonda laughed.

"Not really, but with my parents back, it looks like we're having it the traditional way." Arnold said as he paused. "Wait, your eating skills? Aren't you part of N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E.?"

"Yes, but our club isn't stupid to get rid of an old tradition." Rhonda said as she started listing off a few things. "Maybe I should ask your grandmother to make hot dogs for supper tonight. Get myself started on the engorgement of Fourth of Julsgiving!"

Arnold sighed as he looked down. "You are still going to be on about this Fourth of Julsgiving thing, aren't you? Tell you what, we're going downstairs and talking with my parents. They'll know whether or not to celebrate Fourth of Julsgiving, or normal Thanksgiving."

"Very well, we'll ask them!" Rhonda said as she opened the door and the two kids started to walk downstairs. As they did so, they stopped shortly as they spotted Miles, Stella and Oskar Kokoshka sneaking off with Stella holding a picnic basket in hand. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Shortman!"

Miles and Stella yelped as Stella said randomly, "We're going to our job interview!"

But then, spotting the two kids, Miles and Stella relaxed as Stella sighed, "Oh, it's just you kids."

Arnold blinked in suspicion, but smiled as he looked up at his parents, "Hey, Dad, Mom, I wanted to ask what our plans for Thanksgiving were going to be?"

"Oh, our Thanksgiving plans? Well, usually, we let your grandmother make the plans." Miles said as he smiled towards his son.

Rhonda pumped her fist. "Fourth of Julsgiving is on!"

Arnold paused as he looked at the basket Stella was holding. "What's with the picnic basket?"

"Oh, well, you see, we're dropping Oskar off at the park for a... surprise picnic he had set up for his wife." Stella smiled bigly. "We're just dropping him off to the park on our way to our job interview!"

"Oh, you found something in the market?" Arnold asked.

"Yes! I think we found something that might benefit both our skills! But we might be on a very long job interview, so... don't bother waiting on us all day." Miles smiled as he motioned his head over to Oskar.

Oskar blinked in confusion as he was wondering what Miles was doing.

"Yep! We'll be there... ALL... DAY... LONG!" Stella said as she was using her finger to point in the direction of the stairs, trying to hint to Oskar to leave, which Oskar raised an eyebrow at in confusion.

"I don't know when we'll be back, it could be tonight... late... or after dinner in the afternoon, it's hard to say!" Miles said as he was using his foot to push Oskar in the direction of the stairs. "And if we GET GOING, we might be early and they'll interview us early!"

"Yeah! So we should probably GO!" Stella yelled at Oskar.

And, as if inconvenient timing was inconvienient, Susie Kokoshka, along with Ernie Potts and Mr. Hyunh, walked up as Susie called, "Come on, you guys, we need to get going! The zoo isn't going to see itself!"

Miles and Stella's eyes shrank as Oskar then realized, "Oh, you wanted me to leave..."

They slowly turned to Arnold and Rhonda's frowning faces as Arnold was crossing his arms in disappointment. Arnold took a deep breath.

"Please don't..." Miles squeaked.

"GRANDPA!" Arnold called out.

* * *

Everybody was now in the same room as Arnold, Rhonda, Phil and Gertie were looking at Miles and Stella in disappointment, with Olga shaking her head. Nick Vermicelli remained neutral as Oskar, Ernie, Hyunh and Susie were turning their heads in embarrassment.

Phil gave a sigh as he looked towards his son and daughter-in-law. "So, let me get this straight. Instead of looking for a job, you have been lazing around, trying to get out of looking for one."

"Yes." Stella nodded.

"That about sums it up." Miles nodded.

"And instead of you all HELPING them look for a job, you encourage their lazy behavior!" Phil said, turning to the other boarders.

"I'm the new guy, so I knew nothing about this." Nick raised his hand.

"And I never go along with them anyway unless it's important." Olga explained.

"Uh huh." Phil nodded as he gave a glare to Miles and Stella. "Stella, Miles, I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you."

"We know." Miles sighed. "But you've got to understand, there's no job opportunities for people with our skills."

"All the adventuring jobs are taken, the thrill seeking jobs in Hillwood are sold out, and lord knows that there's enough doctors in Hillwood. I tried to apply there, but they said they didn't need my skills." Stella explained.

"And... well... we've been thinking... we don't really want to work." Miles sighed.

"Yeah, it's boring! We're having fun not working! Oskar says..." Stella started.

"Well, PHIL says you're working!" Phil yelled at the two adults. "I don't care if you've been gone away from a jungle for a long time, you've past the 'time to adjust' date! You need to get a job and not mooch off of our income!"

Miles and Stella sighed as Phil took a deep breath. Arnold looked up at his grandfather, then at his parents as he said, "Look, Mom, Dad, I love you, I'm glad you're back in the swing of things, but you can't go off doing this lazy behavior forever. You're adults! You need to work!"

Stella groaned, "Oh, you're right, Arnold. But where can we find work on such short notice."

Gertie smiled as she said, "Not to worry. I've been looking around the paper and spotted something that might be suitable to both of you! Roller derby workers in the boarding house!"

"What she means is..." Phil said as he bent down and put down a newspaper. "Me and Pookie were looking at the help wanted section of the paper and spotted something that might suit both your interests. Here, read this."

Phil handed Miles the paper as he and Stella looked at the section that Phil had circled. "Wanted: Two very adventurous spirits. Must be good with cleaning supplies. Ten dollars an hour."

Stella groaned as she said, "That sounds like a janitor's job."

"It's something." Arnold said.

"Yes, but we're not janitors! We don't want that job! We want to relax and have fun!" Miles said.

Arnold groaned as he said, "Mom, Dad, that time has past. Now's a time to go look for a job. I know it's out of your element, I know it's not what you guys have in mind, but you need to start on the bottom before you work to the top. Until something else opens up, it's the best that's available!"

"That's right! Tell you what, you clean yourselves up, shave that stubble, put some perfume on, and wear nice, clean clothes. Pookie and I will meet you tomorrow in front of the building where your job interview should be taking place. We want you to go in there and accept the job, no excuses!" Phil frowned.

"Tomorrow?" Miles asked.

"Tomorrow doesn't work for us, me and Miles were planning on taking our friends over to the aquarium..." Stella started.

"No aquarium!" Phil growled as he looked towards the boarders. "And as for all of you, as long as you are in this house, until everything is straightened out, I forbid you guys to even talk or even tempt my kid and kid-in-law with the idea of goofing off! Do you got that?"

The boarders gave a hasty salute as Olga and Nick nodded. Phil then turned to Miles and Stella as he said, "Meet us tomorrow morning at the building and we can talk jobs. Am I clear?"

Miles and Stella nodded hastily.

Phil calmed down a bit as he said, "Good. Glad we cleared that up. All right, meeting dismissed."

As everyone was getting up, Rhonda looked up at the clock as she said, "Well, I suppose we got everything all cleared up."

Arnold gave a nod as he turned to his parents. "I'm sorry, guys, but you know I really need you two working, right? Can you get through this job interview, please? For me?"

Miles and Stella looked down in shame as Miles said, "All right, Arnold. We'll do it. You're right. We do need a job. Thanks for clearing our heads about this!"

Arnold gave a nod as his parents started to head out. Rhonda gave a sigh as she said, "Well, that's one way to get a good ending... now come on, I want to practice my eating skills for the upcoming Fourth of Julsgiving!"

Arnold groaned as Rhonda called out, "Hey, Mrs. Shortman, could you whip up a few hot dogs?"

* * *

The next day, Arnold and Rhonda's group of friends were playing video games over at the television station as Phoebe said, "It's a good thing we smuggled in this Nintendo 64 in the house so we can play Mario Party!"

"We didn't smuggle it in, Phoebe. This is MY Nintendo 64. You just asked Arnold if we could bring it over here!" Nadine sighed.

"Well, I like to think we are spending our quality time together!" Phoebe said as she pushed a button. "Oh, One player mini-game... ugh, not another one of these spinning the controller!"

"Need the gloves?" Gerald asked as everyone was watching the girls play a round.

"Please." Phoebe said as Gerald handed her a pair of gloves as she put them on.

As she was playing the game, Arnold heard the sound of a door opening as he looked up. "That must be Mom and Dad coming back with my grandparents from the job interview! Rhonda, tag someone in to take your place!"

"Very well!" Rhonda said as she tagged Tucker. "Tucker, get in there!"

"Finally!" Tucker said as Rhonda got up and Tucker sat down in her seat as she took the controller. "Let's see if I can get this going... no luck mini-games, no luck mini-games!"

Arnold and Rhonda walked out as they saw Miles and Stella laughing together, with the boarders as Stella was enjoying a nice soda, and both of them were wearing shirts with an assortment of sea creatures on them. Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mom? Dad?"

"Arnold! Oh, we had a wonderful day today!" Miles smiled.

"Yeah, probably the most fun we've had yet!" Stella gave a laugh.

"All of us were at the aquarium and we were looking at the various penguins and we bought a few souvenirs!" Oskar said in excitement.

"Man, the way these two were going at it, you'd almost think they were good at what they do!" Ernie laughed.

Arnold's eyes shrank as he asked, "Was this before or after your job interview?"

"Our what?" Miles and Stella asked in confusion... before their eyes darkened in horror as Miles said, "Oh no!"

"We forgot! We promised to meet up with Dad so we could do the interview today!" Stella groaned.

"YOU SKIPPED OUT?!" Arnold said as he turned to the other boarders. "For shame! You encouraged their behavior again, even after what Grandpa said?"

"Hey, Arnold, they were the ones who told us to come with them to the aquarium!" Ernie argued.

"Yes, we wanted to say something, but they seemed so adamant about going, well how could we say no?" Mr. Hyunh started.

"Uh, just say 'what about your job interview today?'. I'm pretty sure they would have backed off!" Rhonda sighed. "At least Olga and Nick were sane enough to not come with you guys!"

"Which is sort of why we didn't invite them. We didn't know Nick enough, and I'm sure Olga would have just said no." Stella smiled nervously.

Arnold slapped his forehead as he said, "Sometimes, I wonder who the kids are supposed to be in this family..."

"Yeah, Phil is going to be so angry at you two for skipping..."Rhonda sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about Dad. If he's angry, we'll make him his favorite meal." Miles smiled.

"Yeah, we know a nice little recipe for cookies that he and my mother-in-law both love. They'll be happy and calm..." Stella started.

"Uh, Arnold! You might want to come in here!" Gerald called from the other room.

Arnold and the others looked curious as they ran in as everyone had stopped with the game for a break, and was now tuned to the news as Gerald pointed to the screen. Everyone watched as the TV was turned to the news, where an interviewer was in front of a nursing home, with worried doctors trying to restrain two familiar people, who were struggling to get free.

"And in local news, two crazed old people who look like they belonged at this nursing home tried to break out today, but they seem to deny the fact that they don't live here, but instead live elsewhere." The newswoman started.

"LET ME GO! THIS IS ASSAULT!" Phil started. "WE DON'T EVEN LIVE IN THIS PLACE! WE RUN A BOARDING HOUSE!"

"GET ME AN ATTOURNEY! GET ME AN ATTOURNEY NAMED MURRAY!" Gertie yelled in anger as the interviewer came over to the restrained old people.

"Hello, Houston Marlow of Channel 4 news here. Can you tell us what you were doing at this nursing home?" The interviewer asked.

"Oh, well, you see, Houston, we were waiting for our son and daughter-in-law outside the parking lot in our car, but they never showed up." Phil smiled as he turned to the camera. "YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS, DIDN'T YOU TWO?!"

Sitting near the living room, Miles and Stella were shrinking as Arnold said, "Forget cookies. I think Grandpa and Grandma are too angry at you two for even thinking about food right now."

Back on TV, Houston continued interviewing the two old people as he asked, "Why did you not show them your personal IDs?"

"Well, it turns out my ID, along with Pookie's, were left back at my place. I didn't think we would be going too far, just get here, wait for my son and daughter-in-law to come, and then leave. What really happens is that two doctors come over and try to grab us out of the car, force us into the nursing home, and both of us punched two doctors and I think right now, they are being hospitalized. Yes, I realize we might be charged for assault, but they wouldn't let us go." Phil smiled. "But enough about me. HOW WAS YOUR DAY, MILES?"

Miles grabbed the remote and turned the TV off as he and Stella nervously walked over as Stella clutched her purse.

"Oh, look at the time. We should probably get going and drive off..." Stella said as she and Miles walked near the door, everyone peeking out from the living room and watching them.

Miles opened the door as he and Stella were facing the others peeking out, not realizing that in front of the door, right behind them, were two very angry old people standing out, fists closed in fury, as Miles started, "Listen, if Mom and Dad come back, tell them we weren't here and we were looking for a job!"

"And if they don't believe us, don't say anything else." Stella smiled. "Bye!"

The two turned around... only to stop short at the angry Phil and Gertie, who looked ready to lay down some punishments as Stella and Miles yelped.

Miles laughed nervously as he said, "Er, hi, Mom... Dad... my wife and I were just going to go out to look for a job! Heh heh... heh..."

"Miles Shortman..." Phil growled. "Stella..."

"Yes?" Miles and Stella shrank nervously.

"Did you see the news?" Gertie asked calmly in tranquil fury.

"Yes..." the two winced.

"Allow us to re-enact what we did to the doctors who tried to drag us in..." Phil said as he and Gertie punched both Miles and Stella in the stomach.

Both of the two groaned as they fell down to the ground, clutching their stomachs. Everybody winced as they backed away

"Ouch..." Arnold winced.

"Well, once again, it's up to us..." Rhonda sighed as she turned to Arnold.

Arnold sadly nodded as he sighed, wondering how he was going to work his way around this new problem.

* * *

And that's the first part of this episode done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see Phil, Gertie, Miles and Stella trying to work out their differences! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Parent-Grandparent Feud Part 2

All right, time for the final part of this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little bit later in the evening, at a nice local restaurant, Arnold was sitting down with his grandparents as Phil sighed, drinking from a glass of water. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Shortman. I'm usually calm and collected. And Pookie here, well, she usually strives herself in being courteous to all her children."

Gertrude nodded as she looked around and yelled, "BARTENDER! ANOTHER ROUND, PLEASE!"

Arnold, sighed as he pulled out a dollar bill as he handed it over to the passing waiter, whispering, "Just give her some water, but say it's a beer, okay? She had a bad day."

The waiter nodded as he walked off, Arnold turning to his grandparents as he said, "You know, you two aren't much better. You guys act like you don't want my parents around each time they do something wrong."

"Oh, Arnold, we DO care for your parents. This is my son AND my daughter-in-law we're talking here." Phil sighed.

"Ugh, children. Sometimes, they can be a major pain. Sure, they're cute and small and we love them so, but then they start choosing different paths that even we question at times." Gertrude frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I agree with that, Pookie." Phil said as he turned to Arnold. "And you know what I also don't like? Change. Before they left to go take care of the Green-Eyes, your parents used to be caring, loving and even supportive of everything we do. But now... they're just two unemployed adults who want to act like man-children. What the heck changed in between there?"

"Well, keep in mind, Grandpa. They've been gone for about nine to ten years trying to find a cure for the Sleeping Sickness that the Green-Eyes had." Arnold explained. And they spent their entire life in the Green-Eye village."

"Yeah, doesn't excuse the fact that they sent letters home each time updating the status!" Phil frowned. "It was those Green-Eye people, that's what it is!"

"Grandpa, nobody knows for sure what happened at the village." Arnold said.

"But Arnold, you and your friends were there. Surely, you likely knew what was going on." Phil turned to his grandson.

"Well... I know they solved the Sleeping Sickness a few years ago..." Arnold started.

"Exactly, A FEW YEARS AGO! And you don't question HOW they solved it or WHY they didn't come back the instant they did?" Phil frowned.

Arnold paused as he thought about it. He did remember acting a little awkward upon seeing his parents, but for some reason, some parts of the memory were blank. "Honestly, it was kind of a blur... but I'm sure they had a good reason to stick around. Maybe they just wanted to be sure the Sleeping Sickness didn't go out. Maybe they got it themselves and was unconscious for about a year and a half."

"How would that be? They sent us _letters._ " Phil crossed his arms.

Arnold groaned as he held his head. "I don't remember much of anything... it's a bit of a headache, but listen, aren't you happy that Dad and Mom are back?"

Phil and Gertrude looked at each other as Gertrude sighed, "We are happy to see them, Simba..."

"...but the truth is, they changed into people we barely recognize." Phil sighed.

Arnold looked at his grandparents as he said, "They've just been so used to an old life. They're still adjusting, Grandpa, Grandma."

"We're well aware of that." Phil sighed as he looked down in disappointment.

"And besides, my parents were both travelling scientists and doctors. And I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the market for these type of people..." Arnold said.

"Irregardless... I just wish Miles and Stella would at least TRY to be more serious for once in their lives..." Phil looked down in disappointment. "Honestly, they're not the only ones keeping secrets from our family..."

Gertrude looked up in shock as she covered Phil's mouth, but it was too late as Arnold looked up. "What do you mean?"

Gertrude sighed as she and Phil looked towards their grandson as Gertrude explained, "We were going to tell this when you got older... if Miles and Stella hadn't come back yet... or if they ever did... but the same day they left when you were a baby, I was playing the lottery... and I won the lottery."

Arnold shook his head in shock. "Wait, what? How much?"

"At the time... ten thousand dollars." Gertrude said.

Arnold gasped in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back at the boarding house, Olga was putting some bags of ice over Miles and Stella's stomaches as Olga looked at the two adults. "Feeling better, you guys?"

"Not exactly... that punch in the gut really hurt." Stella sighed.

"Yeah..." Miles looked down. "I never knew Dad and Mom could really pack a punch in their old age."

Olga patted their heads... and without turning her head, she gave a sigh. "Rhonda, stop rifling around through Stella's purse!"

Indeed, near the corner of the room, Rhonda looked up from searching a black purse as her hand was already on Stella's money clip. She chuckled nervously as she put the money clip back in the purse and put it to the side as she waved nervously.

"Now come on, help me out with Mr. and Mrs. Shortman." Olga said as Rhonda came over and pulled out some medicine.

"Need any pain relievers?" Rhonda asked as she showed them the pills.

"Er, no thanks." Stella sighed as she looked down. "Maybe Mom and Dad were right..."

"We've been so irresponsible for so long... maybe we better get ourselves a job that we can take serious." Miles sighed.

Rhonda and Olga looked at the two adults in sympathy as Rhonda coughed, "Mr. Shortman? Mrs. Shortman? Forget for a minute about what Phil and Gertie want for you. What do YOU two want?"

Miles and Stella looked at each other as they looked out the window as Stella said, "Well, both have us have always talked about going around the world and visiting national landmarks..."

"While at the same time, we want to be here for Arnold, growing up in his life." Miles smiled... then sighed. "Obviously, we failed at that second part."

"Oh come on, nobody knew you guys would be gone for so long." Rhonda smiled. "I mean, what with you working on the Sleeping Sickness and all, you needed time to focus and contain the others within so that sickness wouldn't spread."

"It's weird though." Stella frowned. "Even though we cured the sickness at least a few years ago, we could have just went back at any time... but no, we were told to stay behind."

"Yeah, why did we get asked to stay behind, anyway?" Miles frowned as Olga looked to the side. "I know it involved some type of prophecy, but weirdly enough, I don't remember much of it."

"Gee, I wonder why...?" Olga said nervously. She then shook her head as she said, "Okay, forget all the screw-ups and bad planning for a minute. We both know you're not bad people."

"No... just stupid and lazy." Stella groaned. "God, we're becoming shells..."

"Oh, no you're not!" Rhonda scoffed. "You just wanted to stay behind because of a prophecy that honestly you don't even remember."

"And even if you did remember it, you probably wish you forgot about it." Olga shuddered.

"Probably so, but the second thing that's been bothering us is about Arnold. Obviously, we were awful parents who listened to prophecies than spend time with our own son." Miles said.

"Oh, don't put yourself down over it. None of us knew it was going to happen." Rhonda said. "The fact you sent Phil letters is enough to know that you guys were okay. And besides, in your letters, you said you really wanted to hang out with Arnold, right? Well, look at where we are now! About a month in and already we're making good progress..."

"Yes, but we really missed out on a lot of things... Arnold growing up with good friends, having a girlfriend, saving the town from a psychopathic kid who murdered the boss of the company..." Miles listed.

"Oh yeah, Haney." Rhonda nodded as Olga turned to her adopted daughter.

"You mean Brainy, honey. And we don't know for SURE if Brainy was the one who murdered Scheck." Olga sighed as she held her head, remembering what Curly told her about Solara and what she had done in the past.

"That's what I said, Trainy." Rhonda crossed her arms. "Yeah, that kid was so strange."

"I guess what we're trying to say is that, you guys need to do something spectacular, and if you want to do it, then do it. Don't just lay down, doing nothing." Olga said as Miles and Stella paused in thought.

"Miles?" Stella asked as she turned to her husband, who looked deep in thought.

"Honey... you know that thing we always wanted to do in Hillwood, but never done?" Miles asked.

Stella's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean..."

"Oh, I mean." Miles wiggled his eyebrow as the two got up.

"Thanks, Rhonda, Olga. We needed that perk me up! We're going to go out and do something! Wish us luck!" Stella smiled as the two went out.

"Good luck!" Olga and Rhonda smiled as they watched the couple run out.

Olga gave a smile as she said, "You know, it's nice to see people get inspired after a long- RHONDA, GET YOUR HAND OUT OF HER PURSE!"

Rhonda yelped as she retracted her hand away from Stella's purse as she smiled nervously. Olga gave a sigh. "Sweetie, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Arnold said in surprise as Phil and Gertie looked at their grandson, sitting at the table of the restaurant they were in. "You won the lottery after my parents left."

"Uh-huh." Gertie nodded.

"And after taxes, you decided to keep the money around in a bank account, just in case my parents ever came back... and if they never did, I would have gotten the money for college?" Arnold asked.

"I suppose in the grand scheme of things, we should have said something sooner, but we didn't want to get your hopes up." Phil said. "I mean, you were always depressed every weekend upon waiting for your parents, and then you had pre-school and then your girlfriend happened... you were just so happy, we wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how to approach it until now. I hope you're not mad at us."

"No, of course I'm not mad. It's perfect." Arnold said. "Maybe you should tell my parents about the money you won. Tell them that the money in the bank account started increasing with interest, maybe they'll be able to get themselves inspired to help me out in terms of getting through my life in later years!"

Phil and Gertie paused as they started to think about it. Phil then slowly said, "Are you telling us that if things go right, maybe they can be inspired to get a job?"

"I'm saying that, it's a mere suggestion, but maybe they should be inspired to help me out. We both know they like me and they're willing to help me out in anyway I can. Heck, I bet you two did as well when you raised my father." Arnold pointed out.

A moment of silence occurred as Phil gave it some thought as he looked at Arnold, "I guess whatever happens, we need to support family and friends... and your father and mother ARE family..."

"Exactly!" Arnold smiled.

Phil and Gertie smiled as she said, "Luck be a lady tonight! We're going out there and telling them about the winnings!"

"Thanks, Shortman! We needed that bit of comfort." Phil smiled. "And you're right. We'll tell them about the money!"

Arnold smiled as he gave his grandparents a hug as Phil got up, along with Gertie. "Well, thanks for everything, Shortman! If you need us, we'll be walking together, thinking about how to approach them!"

"Right!" Arnold smiled as he waved to his grandparents leaving the restaurant... before his eyes widened. "Hey, wait, what about the ta-"

But his grandparents had already left as Arnold groaned as he looked at the bill. He sighed, "Looks like I'm stuck with the bill."

Arnold quickly felt around his pockets and groaned. "Guess I'm doing dishes."

With that said, Arnold got up and started to go towards the waiter as he explained what happened. As the man was leading him to the kitchen to do dishes, he noticed Curly was at the dishwasher, cleaning up the dishes as Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Curly, what are you doing here?"

"My friends ditched me when I was handed the bill, and now I'm paying for it." Curly sighed. "You?"

"Grandparents forgot to leave money with me to pay the tab." Arnold nodded.

"Ouch, man." Curly said as he started to clean up the first dish, humming "Born Free". Arnold paused as he hummed the tune along with him.

* * *

As Phil and Gertie were driving home, Phil stopped the car and snapped his fingers. "Shoot. I just realized we never paid the tab."

"Uh-oh." Gertie said in concern. "I hope Simba's not too mad at us."

"Well, maybe we better go get him..." Phil said as he was about to turn the car around... before he spotted something. "Hey, wait a minute. Pookie, look!"

Phil stopped the car as he and Gertie noticed Miles and Stella were in the park, next to the fountain.

Nearby, Miles was laughing as he was picking up some water from the water and poured it on Stella's head, causing her to giggle.

"I always wanted to walk around this fountain!" Miles smiled as he peeled his shoes off.

"Yeah!" Stella smiled as she did the same. But before they could go any further, they noticed two shadows looming over them. They quickly noticed that Phil and Gertie were there as Miles and Stella looked nervous. "Oh..."

"Hi, Dad." Miles sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about today."

"Miles, I won't lie. You and Stella were completely in the wrong to completely ditch your job interview." Phil frowned... as he smiled a bit. "However, it just goes to show that sometimes, life can get in the way. Are you planning on walking around that fountain?"

Miles and Stella nodded. Phil smiled as he peeled his shoes off, followed by a smirking Gertie as she asked, "Got room for two more?"

"You sure?" Miles asked.

"What can I say? We have plenty of time to get to know each other, and..." Phil smirked. "I will admit when we were your age, we would walk across that fountain too."

Miles and Stella smiled as both couples laughed as the four took their first steps into the fountain.

* * *

"...and thus, Marcie, it just goes to show that sometimes, parents should support children in what they do, only giving advice if they can. Just be sure to not overdo it on the advice. Signed, Olga M. Pataki." Olga said as she just finished up her letter and put it in the envelope, giving a warm smile. "I'll be sure to deliver this tomorrow..."

Olga sighed as she turned to a Game Boy playing Rhonda, who was hardly paying attention to what Olga was doing at all (thank her lucky stars for that) as she smiled. "Need anything, Rhonda?"

"A bowl of ice cream would be nice." Rhonda said as she paused and saved her game, before turning it off and putting the Game Boy aside.

Olga smiled as she motioned over to her adopted daughter, who got the hint as they started to walk out of the room together as Olga sighed, "You know, Rhonda, even if it does take some time to adjust, your boyfriend's parents are very nice people... and I hope they find what they're looking for..."

"Hey, I'm sure they will." Rhonda giggled as the two went downstairs together.

Little did they know though was that in the room next to Olga's, Nick Vermicelli was peeking out, keeping a watchful eye... he knew he would have to make his next move soon...

* * *

And with that, the final part of the fourth episode is finished! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going back to Nick and Olga and see what their relationship is looking like! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. How To Impress a Woman Part 1

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

And now, it's time for the first part of a new episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident, the usual Fourth of Juls-giving had passed by without a fuss as everyone at the moment was just relaxing. But unfortunately, not everything is as it seems.

Inside Nick's room, he gave a frown as he was listening in on the phone, "I know I haven't talked with her about you yet. I just need a little time."

"Well, you wasted ENOUGH time!" Bob frowned.

"I know you're upset, Bobby Boy." Nick frowned as he rolled his eyes. "But trust me, I'm trying to do my best to win her trust. Just give me a few minutes of time and I'll mention you to her. Believe me, in no time, she'll talk with you. You just have to be patient. Just live off the unemployment checks for now. Trust me, you'll be swimming in money again soon! Okay, bye for now!"

Nick hung up the phone and groaned as he held his head. "Oh, son of a bitch... I need a smoke right now..."

With that, Nick grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and started to go downstairs as he looked around. So far, aside from Oskar and Susie doing their usual yelling, not much seemed to be going on.

As the goatee sporting man came out to the steps and lit up his cigarette, he started to put it in his mouth and started to smoke. He sighed as he looked at his watch. So far this past week, that Kevin guy seems to be working well with the police force, and not only that, Lana Vail was his partner, as he remembered. So far, she hasn't made a move yet, but Lana assured her that she would do that in given time.

"I certainly hope she will..." Nick muttered to himself. "The sooner Olga gets un-engaged, the sooner I can make my move..."

As Nick finished up his cigarette, he sighed as he threw the butt aside. He wanted to focus and flirt with the blonde haired woman that lived in the room, but he had some slight obstacles... first of all, that bratty adopted kid of hers. It would be easier said than done, he already had a close eye on her to see if she can exploit weaknesses. The second problem, involving Kevin, was already taken care of by Lana herself, so he didn't need to worry about it... for now. The third and final problem he had that he could think of was that Olga had been so busy that she would never find time to talk. Sure, she would make good conversation or two, but that was it... so far, he just couldn't seem to make a connection.

"Hmmm... if I can't connect with her physically... maybe I can connect with her through a different way..." Nick paused. "But how...?"

"Excuse me." A male voice said as he walked by Nick and entered inside. Nick raised an eyebrow as he noted the man coming in. Nick peeked in through the door to see Olga greet the man from the living room entrance.

"Ah, Carver! You're just in time!" Olga smiled as she lead Carver inside. The older man raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked in the living room as Carver sat down on the couch, Olga sitting down with him.

"Just in time?" Carver asked as Olga switched the channel on the TV.

"Just in time for the cold opening!" Olga laughed as the two started squealing in joy.

"Oh man, I am SO glad everyone's out of the house!" Carver said in surprise.

"Er, not quite. The Kokoshkas are upstairs, but I don't think they'll be going downstairs for a while!" Olga smiled as she looked over to the seat next to hers. "It does still feel weird, though."

"What's that?" Carver asked.

"Even if she wasn't who I thought she was... she was still a delight to have watching this show." Olga said.

"Oh... yeah..." Carver shuddered, much to Nick's notice. "But you do know she was... you know..."

"Oh, I know..." Olga sighed. "But she was still an avid watcher of the show."

"Who was?"

Olga and Carver turned to see Nick standing by the doorway as Carver raised an eyebrow. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, hello Nick. We were just talking about an old friend of ours." Olga explained. "She used to be close to us, but nowadays, she's not who we thought she was..."

"Oh..." Nick said. "Sensitive subject, I take it. Hey, I completely understand. I'm all about sensitivity."

As Nick approached and sat down between Olga and Carver, he raised an eyebrow as he saw what was on TV, with some humans in military garb surrounding some aliens. "What is this show?"

And then, the theme came on as Olga and Carver looked excited as they started to hum along with the theme and bob their heads to the tune, much to Nick's confusion. As the show kept playing, the show's title appeared on screen.

 _'Stargate SG-1'._

Nick paused as he looked between the two humming and bobbing their heads to the tune as if keeping to the tune of the beat. Olga then said in a weird voice that sounded nothing like her regular voice, "Oh yeah, rockin', bro!"

Olga blinked as she coughed, "Sorry, slipped into my rock girl voice there."

As the show went to commercial break, Nick blinked as he asked, "What kind of show is this?!"

"Whoa, what? Stargate SG-1, the best science fiction show of a generation?" Carver asked. "Ever since high school, me, Olga and that other friend of ours would always go over to her place and blare that show in the Pataki household!"

"It wasn't hard to do back then." Olga smiled. "So- Sharlene kinda rigged the TV a bit so that we could get other channels aside the ones we paid for. Daddy had no idea we... well..." She looked down in embarrassment. "We stole cable from next door."

"Oh... and nobody caught on to that?" Nick asked.

"No.. but it was worth it. In fact, that tune got stuck in my head for weeks after we watched the first episode. What can I say? She was evil, but she turned us to that show." Olga explained.

"Hmmm... so you like this weird show, huh?" Nick said, skeptical. "Let me see for myself."

"Welcome to the couch." Carver smiled as he pulled out some orange soda and opened it up as he started chugging it down. "Get comfy, this is going to be a great ride!"

"Huh uh." Nick frowned as he turned his attention towards the television, becoming skeptical of her interests.

* * *

After the first show ended, Nick was casually munching on popcorn as Olga was reaching into the bowl and eating some more as Nick said, "So, this is what happens each week. Some military guys travel to other dimensions traveling through this portal and they fight aliens?"

"Something of the sort." Olga nodded as Carver had downed his fifth orange soda. "This is only the sixth season, though. I think it would make more sense if you watched the first five seasons, though."

"Wow..." Nick said in amazement as the next show started. "Well, don't keep me hanging, I'm already hooked."

"Strap yourself in, this show is on a marathon until ten tonight!" Carver explained as he took the popcorn bowl and started chewing on some popcorn.

"Oh my goodness, here's the theme song!" Nick smiled as Carver and Olga started banging their heads and humming along to the theme tune.

* * *

About a few hours later, the others had gotten home and were relaxing, but some were a little annoyed that three people were occupying the living room and watching TV, more specifically, Rhonda as she peeked inside and groaned.

"Why does Mom always want to hog the TV with her college friend and that new boarder that I don't particularly trust?" Rhonda frowned as Arnold peeked alongside her.

"It's probably just a tradition amongst her friends, Rhonda." Arnold explained. "Sometimes, friends hang out, whether it be to watch some silly show or do that silly club of yours."

"Hey, the National Organization of People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement is a very serious club! It's not 'silly'!" Rhonda crossed her arms as she held her head up high in the air.

"You almost destroyed an annual eating contest and tried to kidnap my pig to sell him off to a humane society!" Arnold crossed his arms.

"To a good cause. Okay, some of us don't think things through, but we've gotten better with our club's meaning." Rhonda said. "But what I'm worried about is Nick. You saw it, I saw it, he's acting suspicious around Olga, and quite frankly, I don't like it."

Arnold groaned. "Well, just tell Olga you don't know about her hanging around Nick. She values your opinion."

"Maybe. She's smart, Arnold, but she also has the dumb blonde quirk working with her." Rhonda sighed. "I mean, I just don't want to see her get hurt, you know?"

Arnold pulled his girlfriend close as he sighed, "I know... look, we'll talk with Olga when the time is right. For now, though, why don't we just go up to my room and have another sleepover?"

Rhonda, hearing that, giggled as she held his hand as the two walked upstairs as Carver was downing his fifteenth bottle of orange soda.

"Oh my goodness, how have I not discovered this show?" Nick said as he munched on popcorn excited. "I wish I watched the other seasons, but this show is great!"

"I knew you would come around to it." Olga giggled as she munched on some popcorn. "But you know, it would be pretty cool if we had some of these actual things. like an actual Stargate."

"Yeah... good thing those don't exist in real life." Carver said.

Nick paused as he listened to their conversation as he looked over at Olga's excited face. Nick started to think as the gears in his brain started to whirl around, grinding up an idea. With a smirk, as the commercial break came on, he got up as he said, "I have to take a restroom break real quick!"

"Hurry back!" Olga called as Nick ran out of the room as he ran into the bathroom and took his new phone out as he started to dial a number. He waited and waited until he heard a voice, "Hello, Colonel Mustard? Nick here. How's my mole doing in the secret agency? Great! I have a small job for you..."

* * *

And I will end the first part of the fifth episode here! How did you guys like it? Next time, Nick has a plan to impress Olga, but will it be easier said than done? Guess you'll have to find out next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. How To Impress a Woman Part 2

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

Sorry I took so long to get back to this, but I've been enjoying a little downtime! That aside, I finally bring to you the second part of this next episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a day or so later, Nick was driving around in his convertible as he got out of the car and took a deep breath as he looked around the empty pier. At the moment, this side of the street looked pretty empty at the moment. It was quite early in the morning as he carefully looked around secretly. Then, as quiet as a mouse, he stepped into the alley way and noticed a brown-haired man wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses. The man smirked. "Ah, I see you arrived, Vermicelli."

"Colonel Mustard, good to see you." Nick smiled as he shook the man's hand. "Have you got the device?"

"Indeed, I do." 'Colonel Mustard' smiled as he pulled out a device and handed it to Nick. The man in the goatee examined it as 'Colonel Mustard' explained the device, "This device is what the spy industry calls the 'On-The-Go Placer'."

Nick paused as he looked at the device, which was a simple black remote with a few buttons on it, which would be mistaken for a simple TV remote to the blind eye. "So... this is basically a teleporter."

"Pretty much, yes. This device can take you pretty much anywhere on a dime, in real places beyond your imagination, or if you want to travel to worlds on the screen, just type your favorite channel and you'll be there in an instant!"

"In an instant you say..." Nick smirked... before frowning. "Well, then, why didn't you just call it a teleporter?"

"Well, we could do that, yes. And while we're at it, why don't we call the Great Wall a fence, the Mona Lisa a doodle and Saturday Morning cartoons a rarity that'll never show up in primetime TV ever again!" Colonel Mustard gave a frown.

Nick opened his mouth... before pausing. "Okay, fair point. Continue."

"Anyway..." 'Colonel Mustard' coughed as he gave a nod. "It's only a prototype, so if you send someone into a TV for example, you'll have to have someone on the outside controlling the remote."

"Hmmmm..." Nick paused as he looked at the remote. "And how would one say, get out?"

"Have someone push the 'return' button on the remote and you and your friend will be teleported right back to where you were!" 'Colonel Mustard' smiled as he gave a nod.

Nick gave a smile as he pocketed the device. "You know, I think I know exactly what to do. Thank you very much for all your help, Colonel."

"My pleasure, Nicky." 'Colonel Mustard' gave a laugh as Nick gave a frown.

"Please don't call me that." Nick said as he and Colonel Mustard went their separate ways. Nick gave a smile as he took the TV remote out of his pocket and examined it. "Imagine all the wonders and possibilities I can use to impress Olga! Get her to not only be Bob's phone girl, but be my own... but I can't let anybody else know about this remote, so I might want to put it in a safe place where I'll know I'll look for it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhonda and Arnold were looking out the window as Arnold paused. "I wonder what Mom and Dad wanted to buy for the boarding house?"

"Who knows?" Rhonda groaned as she held her head. "But I am so bored of waiting! Why do we have to stick around and wait for whatever it is they have for us!"

"Well, Dad did say that would not only benefit us, but benefit all the boarders as well." Arnold said. "I guess all we can do is wait like good little children."

"Arnold, we're ten. Me barely pushing eleven next month." Rhonda explained. "I think we're old enough to say whatever we want. Heck, you even have a bit of a mouth on you."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I only say that one word when I'm frustrated or can't solve a problem on my own."

"Hence, why you need me to calm you down!" Rhonda smirked.

"Or make my problems even WORSE!" Arnold smirked right back.

"Worse... or better?" Rhonda still held the smirk... until their ears picked up the sound of a car approaching. They turned to the window fast as their eyes widened. There was Miles and Stella's car coming in close as there seemed to be something interesting on the top.

"Oh my goodness..." Arnold gasped in shock. "Is that a-"

Rhonda had already ran out of the kitchen and through the door just as Miles and Stella exited out of the car... only to be surprised by an excitable little girl engulfing both of them in a hug as she was thanking them so fast they could hardly catch their breath.

"Whoa, easy there, girl." Miles said as Rhonda let them go. "If I knew you were going to be excited for the new satellite dish, we would have taken you and Arnold!"

Rhonda blinked in confusion. "Satellite dish?" She then frowned as she crossed her arms in disappointment. "Rats, I thought it was a large cereal bowl!"

"A large cereal bowl?" Stella asked in confusion as Arnold came out. "Now why on earth would cereal bowls come in this size?"

Rhonda paused as she thought about what Stella said.

* * *

 _On a kitchen table, Rhonda was pouring every combination of cereal she could think of as she pulled out a large spoon and a gallon of skim free milk. "Okay, sugar rush... do your work!"_

 _Rhonda laughed maniacally as she put some milk into the bowl, filling it up around the cereal before mixing up the bowl and taking a scoopful as she put the first bite in her mouth._

* * *

"No, Rhonda, we are not letting you combine every cereal in existence so that you can have the ultimate sugar rush!" Arnold groaned the moment he saw Rhonda giving that smirk on her face. "It's bad enough when you go through a NORMAL sugar rush!"

"H-huh?" Rhonda blinked, snapping out of her thoughts... before smiling nervously. "Wait, what are you talking about? I wasn't imagining the ultimate sugar rush just now!"

The red jacket with blue dress wearing girl giggled nervously as the three characters rolled their eyes as Arnold continued, "So, does this mean cable is gone?"

"That's right, sweetie!" Stella smiled as she looked up. "Gone is cable TV. Say hello to satellite TV! We talked your grandparents into it and besides... it's better than trying to adjust the antennae!"

"Awesome!" Arnold and Rhonda said in interest as Miles and Stella were carefully grabbing it.

"We're going to set it up on the roof! Kids, do you think you can help us out?" Stella asked.

"We'll get the ladder!" Arnold said as he grabbed Rhonda and rushed inside. "Come on, Rhonda!"

As Rhonda and Arnold rushed inside, Miles and Stella gave a few smiles as Miles said, "Those two are great kids."

"You said it." Stella nodded as nearby, Nick had just turned the corner and was walking into the boarding house.

"Morning you two! Getting satellite TV, eh? Nice!" Nick gave a smile and a thumbs-up before entering inside.

Once inside his room, Nick gave a smile as he pulled out the remote control from his pocket and kissed it. Nick then paused as he looked around, trying to find a good hiding spot... before spotting an old telephone nearby. Smirking, he put the remote nearby as he put it safely behind the phone. "Can't miss it right here. Nobody calls the boarding house through that phone anymore."

As soon as Nick looked around to see if the coast was clear, he smiled as he looked around and gave a smirk to himself. "And now, for phase two of the plan!"

With that, Nick started to head upstairs. Around the same time, exiting out of the living room were three fighting male boarders.

"And I say it's my turn for the TV!" Ernie Potts argued as he was snatching the remote from Oskar's hands. "I can't miss today's episode of 'Wreckage'!"

"But my show is coming on at the same time!" Mr. Hyunh groaned. "I can't bare to miss today's 'Guardians of the Stars'!"

"But I haven't seen 'Villicun's Island' since I was a little boy! I always wanted to know whether Villicun and his crew got off that island!" Oskar Kokoshka started to argue.

"Those are reruns! You can catch those anytime!" Ernie said to Oskar furiously, his face as red as a tomato.

The arguing would have gone on all day, but the silence started the moment they saw Arnold and Rhonda both going in the room, carrying a ladder. The three male boarders watched as Mr. Hyunh asked, "Arnold, Arnold's girlfriend, why are you carrying a ladder in the house!"

"See, I wanted to carry it around the house, but Rhonda here said it would be easier to carry it in the house and outside to meet up with my parents, where they'll be setting up the new satellite dish!" Arnold said.

That caught Ernie, Oskar and Mr. Hyunh's attention as Ernie said, "New satellite dish? We don't have to do cable anymore?!"

"That's right." Rhonda said.

All three of the boarders looked at each other... and smiled as Ernie put the remote on the table next to the phone and started to follow the kids, Oskar and Mr. Hyunh following after them, saying, "Wait up!"

* * *

Nick smiled as he was standing in front of Olga's door and taking a deep breath as he knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door clicked open as Olga peeked out and smiled. "Hey, Nick!"

"Howdy hello to you and yours!" Nick gave a laugh. "Say, you're not busy, are you?"

"Nope. I just graded my last paper." Olga smiled as she opened the door. "Please, come on in!"

Nick gave a smile as he walked in and looked around her room. "I have to say, not too bad of a room."

"Thanks. Yeah, with Rhonda out with Arnold, it helps keep it all quiet inside." Olga gave a smile as she laid back and pulled out a Stargate book and started to read it.

"Well, if you're not busy tonight, I was wondering if you want to come hang out with me tonight?" Nick gave a small smirk to himself.

Olga raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Nick. "You know I'm dating Kevin, right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm quite aware. This is between... Stargate buddies." Nick smiled. "Or... whatever we call fans of the Stargate franchise."

"I think we're referred to as Gaters." Olga paused... as she smiled, "But if it's a Stargate thing, I suppose I wouldn't mind hanging out. Why's that?"

"Well... let's just say that there's going to be a little party with Stargate cosplayers coming to witness a brand new sensation!" Nick explained. "And they say they have a model like Stargate where when you step inside, it'll be like you travelled into another dimension!"

"Really?" Olga said in interest. 'Oh, maybe we can call Carver and he'll come with us!"

"NO!" Nick said in panic before Olga picked up her phone. Nick smiled nervously as he said, "No, no, it's okay. I already talked with your friend about it, he said he'll meet us over there!"

"Oh, really?" Olga said in excitement. "Awesome! I can't wait to dress up as Sam Carter!"

"Well, in that case, I'll be Jack O'Neill!" Nick smiled. "I just need to shave the goatee and we'll be good to go!"

"All right! I'm sure Kevin won't mind. He said he's trying to train his new partner in crime in the force, so he's going to be likely busy." Olga said.

"Little do you know..." Nick thought to himself before giving a nod. "All right, then. The... convention doesn't start until seven, so we'll leave at six-thirty."

"Six-thirty, then!" Olga smiled as Nick gave a nod.

"All right, I'll see you there!" Nick smiled as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Olga gave a squeal of excitement as she ran over and started to go through her closet, saying, "I've been saving this costume for such an occasion!"

Little did she realize that observing from the window was a certain black haired, glasses wearing kid with a frown on his face. Quickly picking up his cell phone, he started calling a number and waited for someone to answer. As soon as he heard someone pick up, Curly quickly said, "Carver, it's Curly. Can you set up a Stargate party under a few hours using your powers at your apartment? Just... call it a hunch."

* * *

And just like that, the second part of the fifth episode will end here! How did you guys like it? Stick around, for the next part of the episode will be coming out soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. How To Impress a Woman Part 3

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

Wow, an update on this series! I didn't think I would actually get to that! Truth is, I'm ashamed I didn't get to it sooner than I hoped. Don't get me wrong, I DO plan on continuing the series! It's just been distraction after distraction, but don't worry, this next part of the episode will totally be worth the wait! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hillwood lies a secret agent headquarters as a familiar man was being dragged by a few secret agents. The man looked between the two agents nervously, chuckling a bit as he felt himself being dragged.

"Okay, guys, this is seriously nerve-wracking. Where are you guys taking me? Honestly, I'm not quite sure myself." The man said as he felt himself getting dragged further inside the building, before finding himself thrown into an office. The man groaned as he got up before looking face to face with a brown haired woman in a blue jumpsuit, crossing her arms. The man's eyes shrank as he smiled nervously. "Hello there... boss..."

The woman grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him closer as she said, with a deathly tone to her voice. "Colonel Mustard... earlier today, a device was found missing in our lab..."

"Has it?" 'Colonel Mustard' chuckled nervously. "I didn't know that."

"Really?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Then why did someone see a man of your description come out with said missing device in hand, walking out the front door with it?"

'Colonel Mustard' laughed. "Oh, boss, surely you jest..."

The woman responded by kicking the man in the groin. "That's Commander Bridget to you, soldier! Where is the 'On-The-Go Placer'?"

"How did you figure it out?" 'Colonel Mustard' said in a rather squeaky voice while clutching his groin.

"Believe me, Mr. 'Mustard', I wouldn't be so angry right now if you didn't keep a low profile! Rule number one in being a secret agent, always keep a low profile!" Bridget crossed her arms. "Now, tell me where the remote is! You know perfectly well it's an unstable product!"

'Colonel Mustard' could only give out a whimper in worry as Bridget glared at him. Bridget crossed his arms as she muttered, "So, you're just going to keep silent, huh? All right, I have ways of making you talk..."

"What are you going to do to me?" 'Colonel Mustard' asked.

"I'm going to do the best I can..." Bridget said as she held a menacing look on her face.

* * *

"Keep dunking him in, boys! He'll talk sooner or later!" Bridget called out to the lab assistants as they pushed some buttons, lowering a tied up 'Colonel Mustard' to a nearby water tank, dunking him in several times.

"Stop! This is cruel and abusive punishment!" 'Colonel Mustard' began to cry.

"Where is the remote! Tell me where it is, or being dunked in water is going to be the least of your worries!" Bridget called out.

"Why is this remote so important to you?" 'Colonel Mustard' called out. "You said this wasn't going to be useful!"

"Yes, I said it wasn't going to be useful, but it's still an experiment in our secret agent laboratories!" Bridget called out. "If any projects leak out now, our enemies might be able to take advantage of every nook and cranny our inventions may have to offer. The world would be in mass hysteria if they find out such a project exists! Now, where is the 'On-The-Go Placer'?"

'Colonel Mustard' whimpered as he said, "Fine, fine, I'll talk! I gave it to a friend of mine to impress a girl! I don't know where the whereabouts of the remote is now, he didn't even tell me where he lived!"

"Do you have a name?" Bridget asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was at liberty to not say." 'Colonel Mustard' said nervously.

Bridget could only stare at the man frowning, before turning to the scientists at the controls. "Dunk him."

The man panicked as he felt himself being lowered. "Vermicelli! His name is Vermicelli! He lives in Sunset Arms!"

"Sunset Arms?" Bridget asked as she raised a hand, causing the scientist to stop the machine. She gave a frown as she put a hand on her chin. "Hmmm... that building name sounds familiar... and yet... I think I may know a resident or two that came from there..."

Bridget frowned as she turned to the scientist. "Get me two of my best agents and let's take a trip! We need to get to Sunset Arms before it's too late!"

* * *

"Hold the dish steady, Miles, we're almost done!" Stella said as she and Miles were up on the roof, both of them trying to set the satellite dish up as everyone else was watching outside, looking eager.

"Okay, okay, I'm holding it!" Miles said as Stella hammered in the last nail to hold the dish in place.

The others watched nervously as Rhonda looked excited. "Are we doing it? Are we getting satellite TV?"

"Just wait for it!" Ernie Potts laughed as Miles and Stella stood up and backed away from it slowly. After a few minutes, both the Shortman parents looked pretty satisfied.

"It's official! We are in satellite TV mode!" Miles smiled as they turned to the others. "Let's just get the remote and be sure!"

Everyone gave a cheer as they all started to get downstairs.

Meanwhile, all the way downstairs, Nick, wearing a green military uniform and goatee shaved off, was casually humming to himself as he was looking at the mirror. "Okay, simple as one, two, three, take the remote, have Olga go see an actual Stargate, casually bring up the idea of a cell phone promotion, then I'll be back in business, kick the old man out, and take in the daughter! Heh heh, clever, clever..."

However, as Nick went over to the table where he had placed the remote, he suddenly noticed something a little odd. There were two remotes, one looking a little similar to the other as they were both next to the phone. Nick slapped his forehead as he muttered to himself, "Oh great. Which one was my remote again?"

Nick paused nervously as he looked between the two remotes, before pounding his head with his fist, wondering which one to take.

"Nick, I'm ready to go!"

Nick yelped as he looked upstairs, noticing a figure approaching downstairs. Quickly, and fast, he grabbed one remote and stuffed it in his pockets as he turned with a nervous smile, watching Olga Pataki going down stairs. Olga was wearing what seemed to be a uniform reminiscent of a military outfit. She put on a 'Stargate' baseball cap as she turned it to the side. Nick couldn't help but examine it as he gave a grin. "Ah, Olga, I see you are looking refined as always! I guess the party awaits!"

"It certainly does..." Olga gave a nod, before sighing. "I'm just sad Carver and Kevin won't be able to come with us... but Kevin has work, and you really are learning the ropes of being a Gater."

"Yeah, well, you know me." Nick gave a laugh as the two started to go off.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about Rhonda tonight, she'll be staying with Arnold and the others to check out their brand new TV..." Olga said as the two exited the door.

"Well, let me just show you to the car and we can get going..." Nick said as he and Olga turned the corner to the garages where the cars were kept. As they did so, around the same time, another car pulled up as Bridget and two agents got out.

"Okay, boys, we need to wait for the right moment..." Bridget said as she turned towards the two agents next to her. "We don't know what we're about to face, but we are going to be in for a wild ride!"

"Yes, boss!" The two saluted as they watched a car go off. Bridget narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she turned to the agents.

"You two better follow that car. No knowing what it could contain!" Bridget ordered. "I'll stay here and keep an eye inside."

The agents saluted as they started to hop after the cars, stealthily like ninjas. Bridget gave a nod as she narrowed her eyes and entered the room, slowly but surely as she kept her eyes open, before hearing a gaggle of voices coming from upstairs.

"So, we're really in business?" Arnold asked as the others arrived downstairs.

"Just about!" Miles smiled. "Let's just get the remote ready and we'll be in business!"

As Bridget watched the group of people arrive downstairs, she watched as Ernie Potts went over and grabbed the remote. Bridget's eyes widened in shock as she followed them stealthily and kept an eye on them as everyone was in the living room and looking at the TV.

"Okay, kids, I think you deserve first pick. What channel do you want to go to?" Miles asked.

"Nickelodeon!" Rhonda said in excitement.

Arnold, hearing this, just gave a sigh as he called out, "ASSUME NICKELODEON WATCHING POSITIONS!"

Miles and Stella, looking a little confused, watched as all the boarders, Phil, Gertie, Arnold and Rhonda were grabbing various items and posing in silly positions as they looked confused, then shrugged as they held position too. Miles pointed to the TV as he tried to push the power button... and while the remote responded, the TV didn't turn on. Miles frowned as he kept pushing the button. "Hmmm... maybe the batteries are dead on this..."

"How can that be? It was working fine just this morning!" Mr. Hyunh asked.

"Maybe you're not pushing the right button!" Stella said as Miles let go of his position and tried to push the button.

"No, it has to be something..." Miles said as he examined the remote. "Arnold, help me out here would you?"

"Sure, Dad." Arnold nodded as he let go of his position and went over as Miles handed over the remote. Arnold turned the remote facing him as he looked at the buttons. "Hmmm... it seems to be fine to me. Power is on, the switch is at the right angle... maybe the numbers do something..."

Bridget's eyes widened as Arnold tried to push a numbered button on the remote. "NO, WAIT!"

Everyone jumped as Arnold pushed the '2' button on the remote, which caused the remote to turn green as a ray blasted the boy, causing him to disappear as everyone gasped.

"Well... this isn't something you see every day..." Phil said in shock.

"ARNOLD!" Miles and Stella gasped as Rhonda just looked in horror.

* * *

And that's the third part of this fifth episode done! How did you guys like it? Don't worry, Arnold's going to be just fine! You'll see why in the next chapter, but yes, for this story, I wanted to bring in characters that I never written for in the first Oh Rhonda, and felt really bad I didn't include them in anyway, shape or form, and Bridget happens to have a perfect role for this episode! You'll see as we go on! And let me just say, it's great to be back in the saddle, no foolin'! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. How To Impress a Woman Part 4

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

Yep, when I said I was back, I meant it! Here's the next chapter of this episode, and I promise, you won't regret reading it for the fans who are reading this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the car, Olga was sitting down in the front seat, wearing a blindfold as Nick was casually humming the Stargate theme song, driving the car along the road as he tried to follow some set path he had coordinated. Olga noted, "It's nice that we're going to the Stargate party, but I don't see the reason why I have to wear this blindfold."

"Believe me, the location is... a surprise." Nick said as he was driving with one hand and pulling out the remote with the other hand. "And believe me, will you ever be surprised."

With a dashing smirk, Nick pushed the button on the remote as he expected a giant portal or something to appear from nearby. Nick blinked as he frowned. He pushed the button again... and again... and at least one more time as his eyes narrowed in frustration. Nick quickly stopped the car as he looked at the remote in confusion.

"Oh, are we there?" Olga asked, about to take off the blindfold.

"No, no, we just ran into a traffic light. Don't take the blindfold off just yet!" Nick smiled nervously as he kept clicking the button on the remote, muttering to himself, "What is wrong with this thing?!"

* * *

To answer Nick's question, at this very moment, the remote was currently settled in Bridget's hands as she was trying to give an upset pair of parents an explanation on the whereabouts of their son. "I keep trying to explain to you, your son just got victim to this invention!"

"But why would a TV remote do something like that?" Rhonda asked... as she rolled her eyes. "I swear, we should stick to cable."

"You don't understand. This isn't a regular TV remote, and it certainly doesn't come in satellite TV packaging." Bridget crossed her arms. "As far as I'm aware. I think one of your boarders took this remote and you guys thought it was a regular remote or something!"

Phil, hearing this in shock, turned to the three boarders in anger. "All right, which of you three did it?"

"Wh- why are you looking at us?" Ernie Potts glared at the old man.

"We would never take something like that home!" Mr. Hyunh gave a protest... before he paused as Ernie thought about one possibility.

And then, just as quickly as possible, the two turned towards Oskar Kokoshka with an angry look,. Oskar frowned, noticing. "Now wait just a minute! Just because I'm a low down dirty rat, you think I had something to do with Arnold's disappearance?"

"No... but we know your shady deals!" Ernie Potts frowned.

"Silence!" Bridget held up a hand, immediately silencing all three boarders. "The point is, their kid is in trouble and we need to get him out!"

"But where is he?" Stella said, upset. "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY?!"

"Could one of you turn the TV on, please, manually?" Bridget asked.

Phil gave a frown as he muttered, "I'll do it... I lived in the world of no remotes, I know how this works."

With a quick and firm nod, Phil bent down and turned the TV on... where at this moment, a horror movie was on.

Everyone raised an eyebrow as they turned to see the movie currently playing as two teenagers were currently hiding under the steps.

* * *

"Babe, I think we managed to outrun him..." The boy said as he peeked out from under the steps inside the haunted house.

"Y-yeah, man... but what was with the freaky mask on the man?" The girl asked.

"Who cares? You know, being under a staircase, it makes you... feel all hot... you know?" The boy said, turning towards the girl.

"But... we can't think of that now! What about the monster? He could be lurking around any moment..." The girl said nervously.

"Relax, Granola! There's no way that monster is going to come straight for us. It's not like he found a shortcut and he's now right behind us, coming from a secret entrance.

All of a sudden, the door started to bang open as the two teens jumped before looking in horror as the door tried to push itself open.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, he found us! The creepy man found us!" The girl said in worry.

"It's nothing! Just remain calm! Maybe it's the police!" The boy said in worry as the door kept banging and banging until... it opened...

...and out popped Arnold from the other side as he looked up at the teens. He blinked in confusion. "Uh, hello?"

The girl and the boy instantly screamed in horror as Arnold looked confused as he looked around.

"What the- where am I? And why is everything all dark and... scary?" Arnold asked.

* * *

Outside the screen, everyone looked amazed as Phil gave a smile, "Hey, Arnold's in a scary movie!"

"WHAT?!" Miles and Stella just screamed in horror.

"Calm down, calm down! It won't be a big deal!" Bridget said as she tried to push the buttons on the remote. "Just a moment..."

* * *

Arnold was still looking around in confusion as the teenagers were acting like Arnold wasn't even there. Arnold just stared at the two teenagers in confusion as Arnold waved his hands over the teenager's eyes. "Hey, hello?! I'm talking to you guys!"

"It must have been a draft..." The girl chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, man, yeah... we're totally okay!" The boy gave a grin. "Now, about that make-out..."

"Uh, guys? I'm still here!" Arnold called out.

 _"They can't hear you, Arnold!"_

Arnold blinked in confusion. "What the- Bridget? Is that you? I haven't seen you since..."

* * *

"...the whole neighborhood in danger thing, yes, I am quite aware." Bridget said. "The one who gave you the spy tools to get in, which, by the way, you four totally failed with them in the first ten minutes!"

Arnold was looking around at the screen as he chuckled nervously. _"Would you believe that we had no idea how he knew, either? Anyway, where am I? What do you mean these people can't hear me?"_

Before Bridget could properly explain, Rhonda grabbed the remote as she called out to it. "Arnold! You're in a movie! You're on TV! And you may be a rerun!"

 _"Rhonda? Wait, what?"_ Arnold asked as he looked confused, but before he could question anything further...

* * *

Two screams were heard as Arnold's eyes shrank. He turned around fast as he noticed a man wearing a mask and some creepy clothes holding a cleaver, intending to chop off the screaming teenagers' heads. Arnold's eyes widened in shock as he looked around. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

"Change the channel! Change the channel quick!" Miles begged as Rhonda looked at the remote.

"Just push up on the remote and he'll be taken to another place!" Bridget instructed the girl.

Rhonda, in a panic, pushed the button quickly before the man could do the deed of spilling blood. The channel quickly changed as Arnold was now in a different place.

"Whoa..." Ernie Potts said. "What channel did you put him on?"

"I don't know..." Rhonda blinked as she looked down. "Arnold, you all right?"

* * *

Arnold took some deep breaths as he sighed in relief. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

All of a sudden, a football flew over the boy as he jumped, noticing a large number of football players rushing towards him as he heard the annoucer's voice.

"And the pass in incomplete! The other team will have to take a fourth down and kick the ball to the other players."

Arnold sighed in relief as he stepped out of the football field's vision, near the referees. "Well, at least it's better than the horror movie I was in earlier... now that I'm in a safe place, what exactly is going on? You say I'm in the... TV?"

* * *

"Sort of." Bridget said as the others bent down. "You're not exactly IN the TV, but you're just in THIS one, showing every show, every channel... basically, you exist from within that dimension."

 _"This TV?"_ Arnold asked from the screen. _"Uh, won't people notice that there is something strange in the TVs and that I'm talking with you guys right now? As far as they'll know, it's a one-sided conversation, and the TV executives might notice something is up!"_

"Like I said, that's the genius behind this remote. It's not ALL TVs. It's just THIS one specifically! You've been transported using the remote that your girlfriend is holding in your hands." Bridget explained. "Like a sort of... dimension in this household. There are every sorts of hidden dimensions hidden in every home, you just have to know where to look."

 _"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better."_ Arnold said. _"Is there any way to get out of it?"_

"Well, there is one way..." Bridget said. "All we have to do is push up on the remote until we get to channel 394."

"Why channel 394?" Stella asked, cocking her head curiously.

"It's the blocked channel of my secret agency. Have you ever wondered why channel 394 is never listed in your local listings?" Bridget asked, giving a big smirk.

The others looked amazed as Oskar did a 'mind blown' gesture. Rhonda paused as she looked at the buttons, and noticed the 'Guide' button. "Wouldn't it be easier to hit 'Guide', then use the numbers and select it?"

"NO!" Bridget frowned as she took the remote away from Rhonda. "If you push Guide, the screen will shrink, along with Arnold. A transported person isn't capable of surviving shrinkage when the Guide Button is pushed. So, no using the Guide Button."

"All right, all right." Rhonda gave a small frown as Bridget looked down at the remote.

"You got all that, Arnold?" Bridget asked towards the screen as Arnold seemed to be distracted, watching the game.

* * *

"Yeah, I got it." Arnold nodded as he noticed the team currently playing had just scored a touchdown as the crowd went wild with cheers. Arnold gave a frown as he called out, "HEY! COME ON! THAT GUY WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE TOUCHDOWN LINE!"

* * *

"Well... then I guess let the channel surfing... commence." Bridget said as she started to push the up button to change the channel.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Nick muttered to himself as he had parked the car, instructed Olga to not take off the blindfold yet as he was standing outside the car, trying to push the remote's power button. "What is going on with this thing? Does it run on faulty batteries or what?!"

"Is everything okay?" Olga asked as she looked out the car, still blindfolded.

"It's fine! In fact..." Nick started saying nervously.

"Nick, Olga, there you two are!"

Olga's head lifted up as Nick's eyes shrank as he noticed Carver coming in, wearing a military suit. Olga smiled as she said, "Is that Carver?"

"Er..." Nick said nervously as Carver opened the door.

"Come on in, guys! You're just in time with the festivities!" Carver said as Olga took off the blindfold.

"Oh, wow! A surprise Stargate party! I thought you said Carver wasn't coming, Nick!" Olga gave a grin.

"Well... I didn't think he was..." Nick chuckled nervously as Olga came out of the car as Carver motioned the two inside. Nick gave a groan as he followed Olga inside Carver's apartment before Carver gave a grin, before shutting the door.

* * *

And with that, the fourth part of this fifth episode is complete! How did you guys like it? Next time, channel surfing and Stargate parties galore! And if you're a fan of my other stories and you want to see them completed, I have a poll up with ten choices to complete for May! Go ahead and cast your vote whenever you desire! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. How To Impress a Woman Part 5

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the final part of this episode! It's been a while coming, but I think I managed to get something worked out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Once inside the apartment, both Olga and Nick's eyes widened as they looked around. Carver gave a smile as he waved his hand and pointed around the apartment he was living in. It was decorated almost like the bridge set on Stargate SG-1, completed with a large circle near the wall of the room. Not only that, but nearby was the counter with a few buttons and record players, the type that DJs often used to move the discs around to make the scratch sounds when they did their music. Behind the counter was a DJ wearing sunglasses (though if one were to look closer, one would see a familiar black cat face sitting on a stool. Fortunately for everyone, Nick never noticed), and a few other adults and kids were hanging around, most of them wearing various Stargate uniforms.

"Wow... Carver, did you do all this?" Olga asked, turning to her friend.

"Well.. I had a little help..." Carver said as he rolled his eyes towards a dressed-up Curly, who was hidden in the crowd nearby as he gave a thumbs-up.

"Wow..." Olga said in amazement. "And all the friends we made in community college are here too! This is simply wonderful! I can't believe this little convention you made up!"

"Oh, you know, being a Stargate fan, I had to make some sort of event. Besides, this was all Mr. Vermicelli's idea." Carver smirked as Nick's eyes shrank.

"Wait, what?" Nick said in confusion as Olga turned with a smile.

"Why, Nick! This was all your idea? So that's why you didn't want me to call Carver! You didn't want the surprise ruined! Well, Nick, I'm very grateful you thought this all up!" Olga smiled. "And in a short amount of time too!"

Nick paused, looking at this party in confusion, but before he could list his objectives, he thought he heard a voice somewhere, saying, "NICK'S STARGATE PARTY!"

Followed not too long afterwards was happy chants calling out 'Nick's Stargate Party' as everyone surrounded Mr. Vermicelli. Nick paused as he shrugged, sighing. "Well, I suppose the plan is a bust, so..."

Feeling he had no other alternative, he decided to just go along with it as he gave a smile. "NICK'S STARGATE PARTY!"

Everyone cheered as Olga went off to talk with one of her old community college friends. Carver could only hum to himself as Nick turned to him. "Thanks for saving my butt back there..."

"Save it? No..." Carver grinned... before narrowing his eyes. "Just having a sense that your plan went to pieces..."

Nick's eyes shrank. "Plan? What plan? I-"

"Listen here, Italian guy. I may not look like much, but I know plenty of things. Eyes and ears are always on twenty-four seven, so don't even bother trying anything funny. The only reason I'm sparing you the humiliation is that... I'm pretty sure someone ELSE will do it themselves." Carver said to the man, whispering angrily at him. "You were lucky you weren't as prominent as you were in the other 'verse."

Nick looked a little confused at Carver's statement, before the man turned his head. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Carver started to walk off as he leaned towards the DJ's table, with Bucky scratching the records on the player. Nick could only look at the boy in confusion before turning around as he started to think.

 _"How did he know what I was planning to do with Olga? Wait... he couldn't be... could he?"_ Nick thought in worry as he turned his head towards Carver, who leaned back and took a deep breath. _"Could he be with that same secret organization? Does he KNOW about the remote?"_

As Nick was walking off, trying to enjoy the party and thinking at the same time, Curly crawled from under the desk and smirked, before turning towards Carver. "So... how did it go?"

Carver took a deep breath... and gave a small grin. "I think he took it rather well... heaven to Marcie..."

* * *

 _Click._

"Western..." Arnold said on the screen as he gave a sigh, looking at the stand down between two cowboys.

 _Click._

"Night soap opera." Arnold said as he witnessed the overacting of a couple meeting up with the husband's fourth wife this week.

 _Click._

"Kids In America music video." Arnold said in a bored voice as he tried to postion is head to where the camera was. "How many channels have we passed now?"

* * *

"We're on the hundredth channel now." Bridget said as everyone gathered around in concern as she clicked the arrow on the remote, changing the channel to a 60s sitcom. "Just hang tight..."

"Do we have to go slow at this?" Ernie Potts complained.

"It may be necessary. I haven't tested just how fast this remote can go." Bridget said as everyone was looking bored.

Rhonda, being the impatient type she was, snatched the remote from Bridget as she said, "You are going too slow for this, I'll do it!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled, but it was already too late, Rhonda started pushing the up button multiple times as every channel began to flick past as Arnold seemed to be on every channel as the boy was starting to get a little dizzy.

 _"Ugh, what are you doing, Rhonda?"_ Arnold said as he looked ready to throw up.

"Trying to get you to the right channel." Rhonda said. "Hang tight."

"But you're going too fast! How do we know when we get there?" Mr. Hyunh asked.

"We'll see it." Rhonda said. "Just follow the numbers."

And indeed, Arnold had to hang tight, not looking sick as channels kept getting flipped and the number on the top right of the screen kept rising. Bridgette began looking concerned, but before she could open her mouth, her eyes spotted that the number was getting near the 380s.

"Okay, go slow, slow, slow!" Bridget ordered as Rhonda obeyed, clicking slower as each channel flip gave Arnold a groaning sensation. Pretty soon, the channel Arnold had just landed on was channel 393. And on that channel, Arnold was holding his mouth and his face turned green as he was sitting on a pedestal shown in the commercial.

 _"Ohhhh..."_ Arnold groaned.

"You all right, son?" Miles asked.

 _"I'm fine, I'm fine... just need to catch my breath."_ Arnold groaned. All of a sudden, before he could say anything else, a man in a yellow suit with a big grin on his face, stepped in and gave a smile.

"Greetings! Are you tired of your pans breaking apart when you're trying to cook. Tired of sticky pans? Well, your prayers have been answered! Introducing our newest product, the no-break-base pan!" The man said as he pointed to Arnold.

"Oh no, our son is in an infomercial... for pans!" Stella gasped in horror.

"Look at this wonderful pan, folks!" The man said as he took Arnold by the legs and started showing him off to everyone. "It won't break apart easily when you cook! To demonstrate, I will put this on the fire and cook an egg on it."

 _"He'll do what?"_ Arnold said in shock as the man began to carry Arnold.

"If you're interested in buying this lovely product, just remember to call this number below!" The man smiled as a phone number appeared on the screen of the TV.

Oskar frowned as he said nonchalantly, "Who would even consider buying Arnold?"

"Hello? I'll take eight!" Gertie's voice was heard as she was holding a telephone and smiling.

"POOKIE/GERTIE/MOM/ARNOLD'S GRANDMA/WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Everyone yelled different things at the same time, causing Gertie to wince a little.

"Hey, you can't blame an old lady for buying new pots and pans! We could use some new ones, you know!" Gertie argued.

Rhonda sighed as Arnold's voice sounded out, _"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"_

"Right, right!" Rhonda said as she pushed the up button as the channel changed to 394.

And on the screen, Arnold was looking around at a state of black that was surrounding him. _"Okay, I think this is the right channel. What do I do from here?"_

* * *

 _"Listen carefully, Arnold."_ Bridget's voice sounded as the boy was looking around. _"Inside this black screen somewhere, there should be a set of buttons. Hold on a moment, I'll send you a source of light."_

Arnold waited patiently as a few moments later, a flashlight appeared in his hands. Arnold quickly turned on the flashlight, looking around the screen in eagerness before spotting something.

 _"Good, good, you just spotted the buttons. Now, there are eight buttons on there..."_ Bridget explained as Arnold ran close to the buttons... as his eyes widened when he noticed that all the buttons were blue before Bridget said, _"Blue, cornflower, cadet, aquamarine, blizzard, cerulean, teal, denim. Listen closely. To get out of the TV and back to our proper world, just push the cerulean button."_

"I... think I got it..." Arnold gave a nod... before taking a breath. "Okay, come on, think. Hanging out with Rhonda, you know the differences of the colors. You know the differences between the shades of her red shirts... now you just need to know the shades of blue ones. Let me see... Rhonda has on a denim colored shirt... but the day before, she had a cornflower one. So... this one and that one are out..." Arnold sighed as he pointed to both the fourth and the first button respectively.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Bridget asked in concern as Arnold seemed to be nervous. Rhonda gave a smirk.

"Trying to color code all the buttons... judging by the way I have my shirts." Rhonda explained. "I may wear the same things in your perspective, but I have different SHADES of the color that I wear."

"And Arnold can tell?" Stella asked.

"Even when he wasn't my boyfriend back when I was still rich and popular, and when I always wore my favorite red shirt, he could always tell what type of shade the shirt usually is." Rhonda smiled. "People always say that I wear a red shirt, but only Arnold could tell that the shade of the shirt is either rose or crimson."

Stella could only smile as she said, "I guess that must be why he loves you... and you love him."

"Heh, what can I say? I trust Arnold in making the right decisions here..." Rhonda gave a grin. "Just have faith. I know he'll get it..."

"We can only hope..." Phil said in concern as everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as Arnold, by now, had eliminated most of the buttons and were down to the last two.

* * *

"Okay... which one is cerulean, and which one is teal?" Arnold groaned as he held his head. "Oh, if Rhonda were here wearing the right shirt, I would definitely know it... ugh, I just have to make a guess..."

Arnold shut his eyes as he pointed his finger down to the seventh one... before pushing it down... as he disappeared from the screen.

* * *

The remote began to shake as a beam of light came out from it. Everyone stood back as Arnold materialized out of thin air, still covering his eyes nervously. Miles and Stella, of course, were the first to react.

"ARNOLD!" Miles and Stella gave big grins as they ran over and hugged their only son, surprising him.

Arnold looked more than relieved to be back, but struggled a little as he blushed. "Okay, okay, guys, come on now..."

"Oh, thank goodness, Shortman! Good to have you back with us!" Phil smiled as Arnold was put down as Arnold gave a grin towards his grandfather.

"It's good to be back..." Arnold sighed in relief. "I don't think I ever want to skip through TV Land IN TV again."

"Buddy!" Rhonda gave a smile as she jumped up and hugged her boyfriend, surprising him as he gave a small smile. "I knew you could get out of there!"

"Eh, what can I say? I know all the shades of your favorite shirts." Arnold gave a smirk. Rhonda could only giggle.

Bridget gave a sigh of relief as she pocketed the remote. "Well, I guess I can easily say that everything is all fine... I just want to ask you something... did a shady man come by and give you this?"

Everyone paused as they looked a little confused... before Miles thought about it. "Hey, Stella... when we ordered that satellite TV... did that guy look... kind of shady to you?"

Stella paused. "You know, now that you mentioned it... you're right! The man did look awfully shady when he sold us that satellite dish."

Bridget gave a smirk. "Hmmm... who did he go by?"

"The name tag said his name was Izuru." Miles paused. "But I never heard that name before..."

"Izuru..." Bridget frowned. "Shoot. I was hoping this would be the same guy... but no, I think your remote just got mixed in with this one..."

"How did we get the remote anyway?" Arnold asked. "Who stole it?"

"One of my... 'agents' gave one of the people an untested project that was never meant for human eyes... I don't know what sicko wanted it... but I guess now he doesn't have it... maybe he's not even here... but rest assured, I will find the perpetrator who got this..." Bridget frowned. "Make no mistakes."

"Anything I can do to help, Bridget?" Arnold asked. "Actually, me and the others?"

Bridget could only turn to Arnold with a smile as she said, "No, this is a mission I'm going to have to take alone... but if you do hear something, talk to me right away... okay?"

Arnold nodded as he heard someone's phone ringing.

 _"Yo, tell me what you want, what you really, really want, I'll tell you what you want, what you really, really want!"_

Everybody's heads turned towards Bridget as the spy's face turned red. She picked up the phone and answered it before turning around.

"Hello? Yes, I got the remote. What of your position? Hm? Just a couple of cosplayers on their way to a party? Ugh, I thought for sure we had them. Oh well... we got the remote back, that's at least something. It's time we headed back to base for the time being. See you there." Bridget said as she shut the phone off. "Well, now that everything is all set, I should be getting back. And don't worry about the remote. We'll get a new one for you by mail."

"Thank you very much." Stella gave a nod.

"We'll be glad to enjoy satellite TV proper... without Arnold walking around in it." Ernie Potts smiled before everyone laughed.

Arnold groaned as he said, "I suppose we can't tell anyone else about this event."

"Obviously not." Bridget frowned as she pulled out a grappling hook. "Well, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I should be on my way. If you see anything strange... let me know. Bridget, out."

With that, the secret agent woman flew out the window and went off into the night somewhere as everyone stood together in silence for a moment... before Arnold stretched his arms. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm ready to turn in."

Everyone just gave a nod of agreement, knowing that they had quite the rough day...

"But what about the TV?" Oskar tried to bring up, but nobody seemed to respond to the man as everyone started to go upstairs. Oskar, just giving a shrug, turned on the TV and started to flip some channels as he gave a grin. "Ah... at least I finally have it to myself..."

* * *

"You know, that was quite the adventure we had, Arnold." Rhonda pointed out as she decided to stay on the retractable couch to sleep on, seeing that Olga and Mr. Vermicelli were out at the moment.

"Yeah... it really was..." Arnold said as he paused. "Hey, Rhonda, about that remote that Bridget has... do you think Nick Vermicelli had something to do with this?"

Rhonda blinked as she raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know... I just have a weird feeling in my gut..." Arnold said as he started to crawl into bed. "Well, I'm sure we'll think more about it tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed. "Good night, Arnold."

"Good night, Rhonda. Hit the light, would you?" Arnold said as he laid his head down. Rhonda gave a nod as she pushed a button on Arnold's customized remote as the lights flickered off before both kids slumbered off into dreamland... waiting for a new tomorrow.

* * *

Finally, the fifth episode is complete! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going into a brand new episode! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	16. Modern Inventions, Wrong Time Part 1

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

All right, time for a brand new episode after so long! And this one... is more on the fun side of things, really! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Some serious sounding music was heard in a dark room somewhere a mysterious voice came out.

 _"_ Tonight on Hillwood Nightly News, the School is raising a new public fund project, a boy decides to save a cat's life, and mysteries beyond the great reaches of your imagination! All this and Andy Rooney tonight, starts now!"

The lights slowly lit up as Olga was sitting on a table next to a tape recorder as she put her hand next to her mouth as if making an announcement. "This is Hillwood Nightly News with your host, Olga Pataki!"

Olga quickly switched off the radio as she picked up some papers and gave a smile. "Good evening, everyone, I'm Olga Pataki, bringing you the news of today! Our top story this week..."

 ** _"What are you doing?"_**

"Yipe!" Olga jumped as she looked around in confusion. "Who said that?"

 ** _"Doy, it's me! Remember, we had that whole adventure and all."_**

"O-oh!" Olga smiled as she tapped her mind, laughing nervously as she went into focus, as if trying to read. _"Uh, sorry, Helga, I've been a little... distracted lately."_

 ** _"Heh, I'll say you are. Is this what you do on your normal days off?"_**

 _"N-no!"_ Olga blushed furiously as she tapped her mind. _"What are you doing right now, anyway? I haven't heard from you in a little while."_

 ** _"Sorry about that. Bob kind of lost our house and the family and I had to move some things over to the Beeper store. It's... kind of where we live now."_**

"WHAT?!" Olga said in surprise... before gasping as she put a hand to her ear, trying to communicate through thoughts. _"How did your sister... me, the one in your world... take that news?"_ Olga asked, raising an eyebrow.

 ** _"She's a little upset that we had to sell some of her childhood trophies to make some good money to keep Bob's business alive, but other than that, she's trying her best to give him and the others support."_** Helga's voice said from the other side. **_"She may still be over in Alaska, but she's trying her best to get money to help out the family. You know how that is..."_**

 _"Yeah..."_ Olga sighed. _"They're not easy to get along with..."_

* * *

 **(CANON UNIVERSE)  
**

 _"Yeah, tell me about it."_ Helga laughed a little as she was in a secluded part of the Beeper store somewhere, holding her ear and cocking her head to get a better signal. _"On a separate topic, I think something happened in my universe and that's why Bob lost his home."_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ Earth-42's Olga asked in her mind.

 _"I don't know. But you know how the rich kids usually carry cell phones? For some reason, every single person has them now."_ Helga explained in her mind as she looked back towards the front of an empty store, seeing Bob waving a sign, trying to attract customers to come in the store, to no avail. _"It's weird, it's like, I came back in my right time, but I think some years got skipped when it came to this new technology. Heck, I even seen my Rhonda holding a phone similar to what Solara would usually carry. Not those huge brick things that Lorenzo carries around, but ones that are pocket sized and reasonable to carry around in your pocket. I don't know why, but when you come across Marcie, Curly or whoever again, could you ask them about it?"_

 ** _"I'll... see what I can do."_** Earth-42's Olga communicated back.

 _"Great! When you do, call me back and let me know!"_ Helga put a thumbs-up.

"YO, OLGA! COME OUT AND HELP ME WITH GETTING THESE CUSTOMERS, WOULD YOU?!"

Helga looked a little frustrated at that remark as she muttered, "Helga, dad..."

Helga put a hand on her ear. _"Sorry, gotta go! Bob needs my help... again."_

* * *

( **Earth-42** )

 _"Okay. Good luck."_ Olga nodded as she took her hand away from her ear. As she did so, she couldn't help but think. "Hmmm... weird technology appearing in worlds that wouldn't have otherwise been here? That does sound like something odd..."

The blonde girl got herself up and started pacing around as if to think about what to do. As she did so, she knew she had to make something happen again... but the main question was... what?

As she sat down to think, she couldn't help but note the calendar on the wall. December 9th... she laid down on the bed... before gasping as she got up and looked at the calander once again... and groaned.

"Oh that's right. Christmas shopping..." Olga groaned as she took a deep breath. "Sheesh, how long ago has it been since that crazy jungle adventure..."

As the blonde haired woman carefully stared at the calendar for quite a while, she gave a big sigh. She knew that at the current moment, she was raising Rhonda, and she was living in the board house with other eccentric people... plus the kind-hearted Shortmans. Olga gave a small smile as her thoughts turned to Christmas shopping. But what could she possibly get them? She knew she would have to think long and hard on this one.

* * *

By the time the next school day rolled around and she was driving to the rebuilt school, she was still deep in thought as she was getting ready to teach yet another fourth grade class. She couldn't even focus on what was going on, due to the fact that she was constantly... distracted.

BONK.

The sound of Olga hitting the door became quite clear the moment her face got pressed near the door. "Ow..."

"Let me get that for you."

Olga blinked as she looked down, noticing the smile on Curly's face today as he opened the door for her.

"Oh... thank you, Curly." Olga nodded.

"Eh, don't mention it." Curly smiled.

"Oh, uh, may Marcie be with you." Olga waved her hand in front of the boy.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked up. "What's going on? Something bugging you?"

"Er, sort of. Actually, I want to talk with you or the others in your little group if you have time out of your schedules today..." Olga said.

Curly laughed a little as he said, "I have all the time in the world! At least, until our inevitable demise, in which case, you know we have to go back to the beginning, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Olga waved her hand. "I got a call from Helga."

Curly's eyes widened as he whispered. "The girl that got sent back to her own universe? What did she want?"

"Not here. After school, I'll explain everything then." Olga whispered.

Curly gave a nod as she went her separate way. Curly paused as he leaned towards the wall in confusion. "Hmmmm... well, this sounds like this can't be good for the universes... better see if Solara's trying to get out again..."

And thus, with that said, Curly casually walked off on his way... little realizing that hiding behind a door was a familiar big nosed kid holding a camera with a big smirk on his face.

"Okay, Curly, you really are up to something..." Sid smiled. "I know I'm not crazy! And when I find out... you're going to be in a big world of trouble!"

As Sid put the camera to the side, he paused as he raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why Miss Pataki was acting strange with Curly though. If anything, he's just feeding more and more... maybe she's just playing along with it, but I'm not deterred. Curly, your days are numbered!"

* * *

I know it's a little short, but this is the first part of the sixth episode done! How did you guys like it? It has been a while since I wrote for Helga for this story, and I figured now would be a good time to bring things up to speed not only in how Olga is getting along with Helga, but also an update on Helga's condition back in her home universe (which will more or less allude to her future adventures in the canon version of the Jungle Movie). Next time, we'll be following Sid through his adventures in attempting to expose Curly! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	17. Modern Inventions, Wrong Time Part 2

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

Time for the next part of this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Eventually, the bell for recess had rang as the fifth grader kids were excited to come out and play their favorite games. As for two other people, they had a different idea in mind as the first person went out for recess.

 _"Dance your cares away, worries for another day, let the music play!"_ Curly sang a little as he walked outside, taking a small deep breath as he looked up at the sky. "Ah... what a good day."

Curly paused as he looked around, then looked over at his watch. "Hmmm... walked two hundred steps today. Not bad. I suppose I could go for a hundred more around the recess area..."

The crazy boy gave a sigh as he looked down. "Still got a couple hours before my meeting with Olga though... I'm sure she has plenty of questions... oh well, I suppose it can't be helped... hmmm... maybe I'll take a spin around the others and see how they're doing. I still got at least a half-hour."

As Curly began to walk out, this time humming to the tune of Brahms's Hungarian Dance No. 5 as he went past everyone playing outside. Unknown to the guy, Sid was following behind, holding a camera in hand as he gave a smirk. He quickly turned the camera on and pointed it to his face.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Sid Gifaldi, and boy, do I have a treat for you! Ever since Arnold and his friends came back from his trip, Curly has been doing the strangest of things. I witnessed them myself, but nobody ever seems to believe me, even when I tell them. Curly also has these strange friends with him that always comes to this school at recess... ONLY at recess. I don't see them anywhere else! I have a sneaking suspicion those two don't even come to this school! And I know I'm not crazy!"

Sid narrowed his eyes. "I know I'm not crazy!"

Then the kid put the camera down as he dug in his backpack and pulled out what seemed to be a poster revolving around Curly and pointed the camera at it.

"I've been trying to make connections on the mysteries behind Curly, every single connection that he has, whether it be normal or crazy, he's always at the link of it. There was something about that dying man and the way Curly's mind revealed he knew more than he let on a couple months before Arnold and the others left on that trip to the jungle to look for his parents! Even when I ask Arnold about it, he just acts like he doesn't know a thing! I'm telling you, something strange is going on! Even I know Curly doesn't have a lot of friends!"

The big nosed kid frowned as he crossed his arms. "I am getting so close to the bottom of this mystery, I can almost taste it! Anyway, I shouldn't be talking about this right now. I have a kid to track down!"

With that, he shut the camera and started to run over to the recess area as he looked around, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, Curly, where are you..."

"Hey, Sid!"

Sid stopped as he noticed Harold and Stinky waving to him as Harold said, "Hey, Stinky and I are about to pull out a huge joke over at the principal! Don't worry, nothing too bad that it'll break his legs even more, just a small prank to get him at us! You want to come with?"

"Sorry, I can't right now." Sid shooed them away. "I'm on the hunt... the hunt for the truth!"

Harold looked confused as Stinky lowered his eyes and sighed. "Don't tell me, you're after Curly again? He's done plumb crazy, Sid. That's all there is to it."

"No! No, there IS a method to his madness, I know there is! I think he IS sane, but is playing the insane role to throw us off!" Sid pointed out. "You all saw Curly's mind!"

"Hey, that's just Curly. Last week, he sawed off some light fixtures to crush a girl from sixth grade on the head just because she stole a penny from him." Harold pointed out... before pausing. "Actually, come to think of it, how has this kid not been expelled?"

"I can tell you! Someone is working behind the scenes to make Curly stay in that school!" Sid frowned as he pulled out the chart. "Look at the chart! Has ANYONE ever seen his parents?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course we have! Those two nerd-like figures with the dry-cleaning business!" Harold pointed out. "That's not weird!"

"Maybe so, but have they EVER grounded Curly or gave him discipline?" Sid frowned. "I have seen Curly out of the house a few times with those two cloaked friends of his! And whenever I try following them, something always gets in the way and I lose them! I'm telling you, things aren't as they appear."

Harold and Stinky just looked at each other with unimpressed looks on their faces as Stinky said, "Sid, do we have to take you to Arnold and have him pull out the slide show of the many times you went on a paranoid rampage over everything?"

"Okay, I do admit, those times I was paranoid and was wrong a few times, but I'm right this time! I know I am!" Sid said before spotting Curly. "Oh, there he is now! Hate to break up the talk, but I gotta go!"

With that, Sid started to run off as Harold and Stinky just stood there in confusion. Stinky then turned to Harold as he sighed, "Harold, you reckon that Sid may be a little..."

"Yeah, I think so." Harold sighed.

From nearby, Curly gave a small hum as he sighed, "Well, Tokyo seems to be in order, New Jersey's all right... hmmm... I guess I better pray to Marcie that it stays that way..."

"There you are!"

Curly blinked from his glasses as he turned to an angry Sid as he gave a smile. "Ah, Siddy, the big nose of paranoia! What's the conspiracy theory you have today?"

"Don't give me that!" Sid glared at the boy. "Just... who are you exactly? I'm sure a LOT of people want to know that?"

"Who am I? Who am I, you ask?" Curly gave a smile. "You could say that... I'm the scourge of dynasty, the righter of wrongs, the terror that flaps in the night, the cheese that's stuck to your sandwich... in many ways, I am me, but I am not..."

Sid could only glare at Curly. "If you're trying to confuse me with your metaphors, you can forget it! I have a mind that's a steel trap!"

"Do you know?" Curly smiled as he patted the kid on the shoulder. "Let me tell you one thing, Sid. Your search is going to be quite the waste of time. Quite frankly, I'm not the one you should be focusing on. Doesn't Phoebe have six toes in her shoes?"

"That's not going to-" Sid frowned... before pausing. "Wait, does she?"

Curly paused as he looked at Sid's various reactions... before he watched Sid suddenly run off. Curly could only laugh as he began to skip. "Oh Marcie, is this guy gullible..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over near the tables, Rhonda was looking towards Nadine, Phoebe and Lila as she said, "So, here's what we're going to bring up at the next NO PEOPLE meeting the next time Olga holds one."

"Stop people from gaining weight at the Fish Slurping contest in Hillwood?" Nadine smiled. "I'm down for that."

"It would be quite interesting to see what we can do to stop people from hurting these fish..." Phoebe said when the four girls heard panting. They turned fast to see Sid panting as he looked at Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe, you don't have six toes in your shoes, do you?"

Phoebe glared at the boy as she said, "No, I have five toes, each on my foot. Want to come at me?"

Sid yelped, noting the girl's angry look... before frowining as he turned around. "DARN YOU CURLY!"

As the boy started to run off, trying in vain to look for the boy, the four girls could only watch as Lila said, "My, Sid DOES seem to have a sense of paranoia... even moreso than usual..."

"Just ignore him..." Rhonda sighed. "Lord knows I do... anyway, so are we good at bringing up that Fish Slurping Contest?"

* * *

Second part of the sixth episode is all done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Curly helps Olga out with her question as Sid tries to expose the boy for who he is... but will things be as simple as they seem? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	18. Modern Inventions, Wrong Time Part 3

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

And now, the next part of the episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been quite the school day for everyone inside, most of which Olga had been doing her best to teach, but with the new students she had to give lectures and homework to, she knew how tough some of it had to be. So, when the bell rang to dismiss everyone from school, she sighed in relief as she sat down to file some paperwork before heading straight home.

Olga hummed to herself as she was delivering the paperwork straight to Principal Wartz's office before knocking on the door.

"Come in, come in..." Wartz's voice sounded as Olga gave a nod, before opening the door, slowly but carefully. Inside the principal's office sat Principal Wartz, though he was not quite the same man he was since the explosion in PS 118 a couple months ago. Olga could definitely recall why that was, because of the mess that Solara attempted to cause within the school... come to think of it, was this all a ploy to get her and the others over to the jungle earlier? She had to put that thought aside from now.

"Hello, sir... how are you feeling?" Olga asked in concern.

Wartz sighed as he wheeled himself over to the fourth grade teacher. "Things have been... rather slow for me since the explosion. Look at me, Miss Pataki. I was once a proud man, walking the halls, looking for trouble at every corner... and now look at where I am. I can't even move my lower body anymore thanks to that explosion. And instead of people being afraid of me... they feel sympathetic, like I'm helpless and everything. This wheelchair isn't even enough to describe just how... helpless I feel."

"Oh my..." Olga looked down as Wartz wheeled himself over to the windows and looked out them to see the children getting on the buses and heading out to home.

"I guess what I'm trying to say here is... I don't feel like I'm a principal in school, reinstating my authority. Now whenever people look at me, they give up what they're doing without a hassle." Principal Wartz sighed.

"But, sir, isn't that a good thing? They know better than not to mess with a guy that's in a wheelchair." Olga said.

"But I still feel helpless!" Wartz groaned as he held his head. "A lot of things have happened, lot of bad things since the beginning of the year. I don't want the students to sympathize with me... I just want to be looked at as the principal they know never to mess with... I guess I don't have that anymore..."

Olga looked over towards the principal sadly as a lot of things were reeling in her mind before putting the paperwork on his desk. "Who knows, sir? People in wheelchairs have achieved many feats... maybe you'll be amongst the greats. Anyway, I have to get going, I have an appointment I have to make. I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Sure..." Principal Wartz sadly nodded as Olga walked out the door and left the principal sitting... and staring out the window.

* * *

As Olga walked out of the school, she couldn't help but feel bummed as she was thinking over a lot of things... not only was Helga's universe being littered in modern technology, but the world Olga herself was in... she felt quite guilty over a number of things, wondering to herself if there was ANYTHING she could have done to stop it...

 _"No, what am I thinking?"_ Olga thought sadly. _"Obviously, we couldn't prevent a lot of things from occurring, and they know it too..."_

"So, how was your talk with Principal Hawking?" A familiar voice asked.

"Whoa, too soon!" Curly's voice followed as Olga turned to see three familiar people, Curly leading.

"Curly, Bucky, Pudding... good to see you three. I need some enlightenment right now..." Olga gave a sigh.

"Er, not here, please." Curly said as he was motioning to Olga. "Could we have this discussion while you drive us to the park?"

Olga blinked. "Eh? Why?"

"We're... sort of being followed around by someone today, and he will NOT let up!" Bucky groaned as he held his head.

Olga looked at the three and sighed. "Just don't dirty up the seats or claw them up."

"Shotgun!" Curly grinned as he and the other two ran off.

Olga couldn't help but shake her head as she followed the kids over to the car. Little did any of them realize that, on his bike, nearby, was Sid as he narrowed his eyes at Curly.

"Okay, the target is in sight. Curly is bumming a ride with the teacher and he has his two weird friends with him. I'm making my move!" Sid said to himself as he noticed the car departing. At that moment, Sid started to bike along, following the car with ease.

* * *

"So tell us, miss Pataki, what ales you, sweetheart?" Bucky asked with a smirk on his face. "Got a call from Helga?"

"You might say that..." Olga sighed. "You see, her universe is somehow getting messed up. She said something about modern technology just... appearing in her world and my daddy's beeper business going OUT of business. She told me their home just got sold because of that."

"Ah... it's that sort of problem..." Curly nodded.

"I think I know what you mean." Pudding smiled as Olga turned to Curly.

"Curly, think back to one of your earlier lives. Did something like this happen?" Olga asked.

"Well... it's sort of weird when you think back. Yes, the jump in technology WAS pretty weird, considering the nineties are a thing..." Curly frowned. "But I can assure you, Miss Pataki, that a little altercation of world changing is pretty normal."

"Normal? What do you mean normal? Isn't this the job of... Solara taunting the Pataki family by running the patriarch's business to the ground or another dimensional war in the making or... something like that?" Olga asked.

Bucky, Pudding and Curly could only laugh as Curly asked, "Did Helga ever say anything about cell phones before she left?"

"Well... no..." Olga shook her head.

"Well, think about the differences between this world and the world Helga's from. What years are you guys in right now?" Curly asked.

"Well... 2004 for me." Olga noted. "And Helga's is technically 1999..."

"Exactly!" Curly nodded. "Sometimes, the universes written by other people can experience a little glitch in their systems. Some of it call it 'revived with some altercations', but sometimes, there are these small things that don't matter in the long run that can alter a little of a person's life in one universe."

"You mean to tell me..." Olga said in surprise.

"That what Helga is noticing is just a small glitch in her world?" Curly asked. "Yes. My theory is that after she came back to HER dimension, some ideas of modern technology went with her and they just... appeared in her world, no questions asked."

"So... that's it?" Olga said in surprise.

"That's it." Curly said as Olga sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was another trap..." Olga said.

"I guess after a traumatizing experience like almost dying, it would be quite the experience to expect another trap from Sols." Bucky shrugged. "Believe me, though, I can understand it. Went through a LOT of death related experiences ourselves."

"And yet, you found yourself quoting the Jungle Book when Olga came back to life." Pudding pointed out.

"I love being dramatic." Bucky shrugged. "What can you do?"

"So, all in all, it's nothing major to worry about." Curly smiled... before pausing. "Though maybe I SHOULD tell you something at least."

"What's that?" Olga asked as she stopped near the park.

"Keep an eye on Mr. Vermicelli. I know you're trusting him, but believe me, you've seen him plenty of times before you met... you just... never acknowledged his presence." Curly said as he got out of the car.

Olga blinked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow towards the kid, wondering what he meant by that.

"That's all we can tell you." Pudding said as she and Bucky got out of the car.

"Well, we'll see you later. Just remember what we said, okay?" Curly said as he nodded towards Olga.

Olga nodded as she started to drive off, with the three waving towards the departing car. Curly looked around and noticed, in the corner of his eye, Sid and his bike hiding nearby (though it was done rather poorly) as the boy rolled his eyes. Curly smirked as he turned to Pudding and Bucky. "Want to mess with Sid for the rest of the day?"

"Eh, why not?" Bucky smiled.

"I'm not needed for another two hours at the Cafe..." Pudding said as the three entered in the park.

From nearby, Sid smirked as he held his camera close, looking ready for anything and everything, knowing he was prepared for anything crazy Curly and those two friends of his would do... little realizing he would leave this park not as a success... but a failure.

* * *

As soon as Olga arrived home, she sat down near the steps and looked up at the afternoon sky, soon to be twilight sky. She then put a cup to her ear as she started shaking her head, trying to communicate.

 _"Olga calling Helga. Olga calling Helga. Are you there? Come in."_ Olga thought as she waited for someone to pick up.

Much to Olga's relief, Helga picked up. **_"Yo. Go for Pataki."_**

 _"Helga, good news! I found out what was going on with the cell phone ordeal on your end."_ Olga smiled.

 ** _"Well, do you know what it is?"_** Helga asked in confusion.

 _"Nothing more than a small glitch that occurred in your world. The supporters told me to tell you to not worry about it too much, it's just a small minor detail that doesn't really effect anything in the long run."_ Olga explained in her thoughts. Silence followed as Olga looked concerned. _"Helga?"_

 ** _"Oh, sorry! I was just punching Brainy's lights out... again."_** Helga explained. _**"I'm trying to recite something in private while looking at my locket when you called."**_

 _"Uh... are you okay with that?"_ Olga asked.

 _ **"Don't worry, Brainy does this all the time. He's a little weird, but mostly harmless."**_ Helga explained. **_"Not like the Brainy in your dimension..."_**

 _"Yeah, the one still in jail due to Solara's actions..."_ Olga frowned.

 _ **"Hey, better my world than yours. At least Nick Vermicelli... no, wait, of course he's no-"**_ Helga groaned.

 _"Nick Vermicelli?"_ Olga asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 _ **"Big Bob Pataki's former associate in my world. I don't know what his relationship with Bob is NOW in your world, I'm assuming the same position, but... yeah."**_ Helga explained as Olga felt a little queasy. _**"Olga?"**_

 _"Sorry, I'm just thinking to myself. I got to go, there are things I need to take care of."_ Olga said. _"Come talk to me if you feel you need someone to talk to."_

 ** _"I'll do just that. See you later, Olga. I think I see Arnold walking past."_** Helga said as Olga felt Helga leaving her mind.

As Olga got up, she took a deep breath as she sighed, wondering EXACTLY about Nick Vermicelli, having several questions on her mind. But she knew she couldn't answer them right away... not until she got more answers.

For now, Olga knew she had to keep a wary eye on Nick.

* * *

And with that, the third and final part of this sixth episode is done! How did you guys like it? In the next episode, Arnold's parents are going to be meeting quite a familiar face... but sometimes, even grudges can be revived when a certain someone finds herself disapproving of this guest. But who is it? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	19. Ski Wars Part 1

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

All right, it's time we get to another episode of this series! This time, I want to expand on something that I really liked in the original Oh Rhonda that was hited at, but never really expanded on as much... in order to understand what this is, you'll have to read chapter 202 of the original Oh Rhonda, titled 'Olga's Raging Jealousy'. You'll understand why as we go on. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, come on, we're going to be late!"

Miles and Stella were waiting downstairs eagerly as they were looking up, waiting and waiting.

"Hold on, we're coming!" Arnold called as he and Rhonda were coming down, wearing good winter clothing respectively, with Olga following behind, in a blue winter coat and blue snow jeans.

"Wow, this is going to be great!" Rhonda smiled. "Can you imagine, our first family outing in a ski lodge?"

"I figured you'd went on ski lodges before, with your parents?" Arnold asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Have I?" Rhonda blinked as she thought about it for a moment. "You know, now that I think about it, I probably have."

"Well, this is the first time I'm relaxing in quite a while..." Olga gave a sigh of relief. "What with school work finished up early AND all my clubs done for the week, I'm glad I found enough time for this ski lodge trip."

"Thank you for escorting us over, Miss Pataki." Miles smiled as Olga looked over towards him. "I know it's a little off your usual schedule, but..."

"Hey, not to worry! I've been meaning to hang out with my sweet little girl, her charming boyfriend AND his parents." Olga smiled. "If anything, I should be thanking you guys for inviting me over!"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Stella smiled. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time skiing together."

The two kids held hands as they used their other ones to raise them in excitement, giving a cheer. Olga gave a giggle as she heard the door knocking. The others turned as Olga said, "I wonder who that could be?"

Arnold blinked as he walked over to the door. "I better go get it. Maybe it's for me."

"When ISN'T the door for you?" Stella rolled her eyes in an amusing manner.

Arnold laughed as he opened the door... and standing in front of it, was someone Arnold never would have figured he or his friends would meet again.

"Hey! I haven't seen you for a while!" Arnold smiled. "Mr. Redmond, how are you?"

"Mr. Redmond? As in Sammy Redmond?" Rhonda asked as she ran over the door and grinned, seeing the smiling brown man standing next to a camera wielding younger man standing in front of their doorstep.

"Who?" Miles and Stella blinked twice as Olga's eyes went wide... before they started to twitch a bit.

"Did somebody say Sammy Redmond?" Phil asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen, then immediately ran out as he grinned. "Sammy, buddy, pal, you finally came through with that sack of money! Oh, I knew you haven't forgotten about us!"

"Grandpa!" Arnold rolled his eyes as he turned towards Sammy with a smile. "Mr. Redmond, what a surprise to see you here."

"Heh, hey there, Arnold... Rhonda... Phil... Olga." Sammy Redmond grinned as he nodded to each person he knew, including Olga, whose eye was still twitching in the way back. "Nice to see you all again!"

"Same here! Where's my money?" Phil quickly asked.

"Mr. Redmond, Alan, what a surprise to see you guys here." Arnold smiled as he motioned for his parents to come over. "I like you to meet my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Sammy Redmond, and his son, Alan. Let's just say we met each other under several circumstances."

"Whoa... uh... nice to meet you." Miles smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"My pleasure." Sammy said with a chuckle.

"Miles, Stella, show a little more tact. This is Sammy Redmond, one of the richest people in the world!" Phil pointed out.

Miles's eyes widened as Stella whistled. "Wow, Arnold, you really do know your way around."

Arnold chuckled nervously as he put a hand behind his head. "What can I say? I'm a little... famous around these parts of the town."

"Tell me about it!" Sammy smiled.

"Arnold, Rhonda, it's good to see you again." Alan smiled as he held his camera and took their photo, before smiling. "It's nice to see some friendly faces..."

"Hey, it's great to see you again, Alan!" Rhonda gave a smile. "I see the photo career is still going strong!"

"Indeed. Anyway, we haven't heard from you guys in a while." Alan pointed out as some of the others looked a little guilty.

"Yeah, where have you guys been? You haven't been calling me lately." Sammy Redmond said. "I gave you guys my number, didn't I?"

"Uh, no, I don't think you have." Arnold paused in confusion.

"I knew I gave it to ONE of you..." Sammy paused as Olga was rolling her eyes a little.

"Uh, yeah, I probably... misplaced it somewhere..." Olga said, her tone acting a little different than normal, though Arnold and Rhonda pretty much spotted her tone right away.

Unlike the oblivious Sammy, who gave a chuckle. "Oh well, no matter. I just wanted to check on you guys and see if you were all still alive!"

"Oh, we are, we most definitely are." Olga nodded as she marched over and grabbed the door, intending to shut it. "If there's nothing else, I'm sure you two have to get going. You must have a busy schedule."

Before Olga could slam the door shut, though, Sammy put his hand on the door, stopping Olga from slamming it as the man gave a chuckle. "Nonsense, I always have time for our friends!"

"Unfortunately, we have a ski trip to go to, and I'm afraid we may not have time to catch up." Olga said as she motioned her head to Arnold's parents, trying to give them a hint.

Miles paused as he looked at his watch and groaned. "Oh, she's right. Mr. Redmond, it is great to meet you, it is, but Olga's right. We were just on our way to go to a ski lodge."

"Well, what a coincidence!" Sammy smiled. "I was just about to invite you all skiing as well!"

"Really?" Arnold and Rhonda looked excited as Miles and Stella gave a smile. Olga sneered at the man as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry, we all have tickets, so I guess you wasted your money." Olga said in frustration.

"It's okay. I haven't ordered the tickets yet! That's why I came over to ask you guys!" Sammy smiled. "Me and my boy here wanted to go over there and figured we'd invite you along..."

"Well, that's so nice of you! We can all go together, if you like that idea!" Stella grinned as the kids looked excited and Miles nodded. Olga, on the other hand, glared at the others.

"You don't mind?" Sammy asked.

"Not one bit." Stella smiled. "It'll be nice to get to know our son's many friends!"

"Then it's settled! We'll all be going on the ski trip together." Sammy gave a smile.

"...great..." Olga grumbled, much to Arnold and Rhonda's notice as the kids frowned.

Rhonda grabbed Olga as she and Arnold were taking her to another room, Arnold saying, "Could you guys excuse us for a couple minutes?"

* * *

As the two were dragged to the living room, Olga noticed Arnold and Rhonda's disapproving looks as Olga sighed, "What is it?"

"Come on, Olga, you know what it is! "Misplacing" a phone number? I don't think so. You deliberately threw it away, I bet." Arnold crossed his arms.

"So?" Olga raised an eyebrow.

"Olga, we talked about this. You can't be having this irrational hatred for Mr. Redmond. I know you're worried about me, but it's like I told you, you have me!" Rhonda tried to explain. "I don't want to be adopted by richer folk, I want to have someone as kind and patient as you. And right now, you're not showing the kindness."

Olga paused... and groaned. "I can't help it, kids. I'm a parent. It's a parent's responsibility to keep an eye on strange men we don't even know."

"But we've known Sammy Redmond for months!" Arnold said. "You can't just pretend he doesn't exist. Besides, he's very friendly with all of us. Why can't you accept his friendship?"

"Call it my irrationality, but I just can't help but suspect him of trying to get you." Olga frowned. "I'm worried, and I'm jealous. I just don't want to spend my time with him. You can if you want, but I want nothing to do with this man!"

"Well, tough." Rhonda frowned as she crossed her arms. "You're hanging with him whether you want to or not. Besides, you don't HAVE to come on the trip with us. We can just tell Arnold's parents and Mr. Redmond that you have a busy meeting to get to."

Olga narrowed her eyes at her adopted daughter. "Are you trying to play mind games on me, Miss Lloyd?"

"I believe I am, Mom." Rhonda said as she glared at Olga.

Olga shut her eyes and growled in frustration... before sighing. "All right, all right... I'll go with you and I'll try to get along with Mr. Redmond... but I'm not going to like it... and it ain't going to be pretty."

Rhonda grinned as she hugged Olga. "Oh, thank you, Olga. It wouldn't be a vacation without you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you sneaky little reverse psychology player." Olga giggled a little as Arnold gave a sigh.

"All right, just... try not to start another fight with Mr. Redmond." Arnold said. "He's coming with us to the lodge, the least you can do is cooperate."

"All right, all right, I know." Olga sighed.

"Great." Arnold said as he got up. "We better go to them now. I think they're making plans to leave now."

Olga yelped as she got up. "Oh, yes, yes, of course, of course..."

As the blonde haired woman got up and watched the two kids leave, she gave a bit of a smile that was sinister. "At least with me around, I'll be sure you'll spend more time with me..."

* * *

And we'll end the first part here for now! How did you guys like it? Yeah, this little Olga-Sammy Redmond rivalry was something I wanted to explore for a while, but never got the chance to do so in the original 'Oh Rhonda'! I'm glad I'm finally able to explore this relationship a little more, because I would love to see Olga having irrational hatred for someone... even if it is someone nice like Sammy. And face it, we all have this irrational hatred for someone in our lives, even if we don't know why that is. Next time, the parents and Sammy will be hanging at the lounge... while Olga does her best to get Arnold and Rhonda out to ski! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	20. Ski Wars Part 2

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

And now, for part two of this episode! Sorry for taking off an entire month of this, but I've been busy with other projects lately. But now I'm back and this'll be some of the main focus for the time being, along with a few of my Tokyo Mew Mew projects! That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this next part! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About an hour or so later, out of the city of Hillwood, Sammy Redmond was laughing as he and Arnold's parents were actually getting along greatly as Sammy said, "No way! You actually saved an entire monorail full of people? On your honeymoon?"

"Eh, what can we say?" Miles gave a grin. "Even when we're married, our work is never done. But we had to do it because..."

"It was the right thing to do." Stella explained. "Sure, it was risky, but we knew we had to get the job done. You can see a little of us in Arnold, when you think about it."

"Uh, yeah... great." Arnold nodded as he felt himself getting hugged tightly on the left side by Olga. On Olga's right side was Rhonda, also being hugged tightly by her. Olga was looking at Sammy with a glare that could easily kill a person if it had to.

"Uh, Olga?" Stella asked as she looked over at the angry Olga. "Why are you clinging tightly to your adopted daughter and our son like you don't want to let them go?"

"I'm fine." Olga said with a venom of hatred dripping from her mouth. "You don't need to worry about it, Stella. I'm just making sure they don't run off."

Stella blinked as she looked over at Arnold, whose eyes went into a deadpan stare towards her, before his eyes motioned over to Sammy. Stella paused as she was looking between Olga and Sammy at least twice before catching on as she had an idea on what to do. "Say, I have a thought. Olga, when we get to the lodge, why don't you take the two kids skiing."

"Best idea I ever heard! Sure!" Olga gave a grin, clinging onto both kids even tighter than before.

"Gee, are you sure? Maybe I can go wi-" Sammy started.

"Nonsense, I insist!" Olga grinned happily towards Sammy. "It'll give us a lot more bonding time when I'm away from..." Olga paused. "Er… the wonders of the lodge. I really just want to get skiing right away, you understand!"

"Oh, no worries. But at least take Alan with you." Sammy gave a laugh as Alan, sitting next to Rhonda, looked surprised.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Alan asked in disappointment. "I mean, I thought the whole point of the trip is-"

"No worries, son, no worries! We're still going to hang out together! It's just, we have new friends to meet up, talk with acquaintances, you understand. Besides, you're with familiar people, I'm sure you want to catch up to your old friends!" Sammy laughed.

"Uh... yeah, I suppose so." Alan smiled as he patted his pocket, his camera all ready to go.

"Sure, I don't mind taking your son out. I'll make sure he doesn't break his leg." Olga gave a smile... before giving a menacing glare towards the back of Sammy's head. "Though I wouldn't mind it if-"

"Mom!" Rhonda glared at Olga, who coughed.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking to myself." Olga giggled.

"Sure." Rhonda lowered her eyes as she looked over at Arnold, who exchanged the same looks he did.

* * *

Pretty soon, the car arrived at the ski lodge as the guests entered inside, with Sammy looking around and taking a deep breath. "Ah, just take a look around this place. Not too crowded, but not too empty."

Alan smiled as he held up his camera as if looking for the right angle and took a picture of the lodge's ceiling. "Oh my, this is beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Rhonda smiled as she looked around.

"Well, here we are." Stella gave a smile as Olga took a few deep breaths of relief.

"Thank goodness..." Olga said as she immediately grabbed Arnold and Rhonda and pulled them next to her. "Sammy, why don't you settle in with Miles and Stella, and I'll take the kids skiing, preferably far away from you."

Arnold could only facepalm at the fact that Olga was throwing a not-so-subtle hint at the richest man in the world, but Sammy could only laugh as he said, "Have fun, and we'll catch up with you guys!"

"Yeah, great..." Olga smiled as she started to cling tightly, practically dragging Arnold and Rhonda away. "Come along, children."

Alan could only give a sigh as he noted Arnold and Rhonda's helpless states as he followed the three towards the changing rooms. Miles and Stella could only look with bewildered stares as Sammy gave a smile. "Shucks, looks like Olga here is already desperate for skiing!"

"From the looks on the face, I don't think she wanted you around." Miles stated the obvious to Sammy.

Sammy looked at Miles in surprise, before scoffing. "What? You're kidding! Whatever tension we had between each other, we solved it. We're both mature people, and I'm sure she's looking back at our times together, laughing it up."

* * *

"Ha. Ha." Olga said in a sarcastic tone of voice as she gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, we're away from the creepy man, I'm sure we'll be having a nice relaxing vacation."

Alan, who had caught up, just looked over at Olga's smiling face, before sighing, looking between Arnold and Rhonda. "I thought she got over that hatred."

"I thought she did too." Rhonda blinked as Olga went inside to change. "I guess there's some sort of resentment against your father, Alan. I'm just not sure what."

Alan gave a sigh. "I have a feeling it's sort of... attachment issues."

"I thought she got over those when you and your dad made up." Rhonda said in surprise.

"She did. I guess somewhere deep inside someone, there's an irrational hatred for somebody somewhere. You just don't know who or why." Arnold paused. "If it makes you feel any better, I have a bit of an irrational hatred for somebody."

Rhonda and Alan turned towards Arnold as Rhonda looked interested. "No way! My boyfriend, the great Arnold Shortman, has an irrational hatred for someone!"

"It's for some stupid reason, you wouldn't get it..." Arnold blushed a little. "Look, can we drop it for now..."

"Sorry, it's just... you having an irrational hatred for somebody, that's just... unlike you!" Rhonda laughed a little. "Who is it?"

"I prefer not to say..." Arnold sighed. "Because suffice to say, it's for some silly reason that doesn't really matter now. I try to be friends with everybody, but there's just some things that I just... don't forget."

"Like?" Rhonda asked.

"Well..." Arnold paused as Olga came out in a nice green winter jacket and snow pants.

"Well, I'm ready to ski whenever you guys are!" Olga said as Arnold, Rhonda and Alan looked at each other.

"I'm quite ready." Alan smiled as he held up his camera with a grin. "I can't wait to do a little ski jump down so I can take the sights and the perfect photo opportunities along the way!"

"Arnold, Rhonda?" Olga asked as she turned to the two in front of her.

"Oh, we're ready." Arnold smiled as he patted his winter stuff.

"All good to go, even." Rhonda smiled.

"Yes!" Olga shut her eyes in excitement and pumped her fist. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

As Olga started to go out the door, Arnold, Rhonda and Alan followed as Rhonda sighed, "I just hope we can get Olga's irrational hatred for Sammy Redmond over with."

"Considering the last time we tried talking to her about him, she covered her ears and started singing show tunes and theme songs from children's programming, I highly doubt it..." Arnold sighed. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

* * *

"So, how long have you been friends with our... family?" Miles asked as he, Stella and Sammy were walking towards the lounge chairs, hanging out as they sipped some hot chocolate.

"Oh, ever since the fated hockey game in which your son saved my life from a stray hockey puck!" Sammy smiled. "Sure, it may not mean much, but to me, that act of kindness means a lot."

"I see." Miles paused as he sipped his hot chocolate. "And you're the richest man in the world?"

"I wouldn't say in the world, but I like to think I'm keeping steady." Sammy shrugged as he smiled. "Say, you guys are into games?"

"Games?" Stella asked as she and Miles looked at each other. "What kind of games?"

Sammy shushed the two as he looked around, before motioning them closer. "Come with me, I like to show you something cool within this ski lodge."

And then, as cool as a cucumber, Sammy got up and started to walk off as Arnold's parents looked at each other, looking more curious than before. Shrugging, they decided to follow the rich man, wondering just what he was up to...

* * *

And with that, the second part has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Next time, skiing with Olga, Arnold, Rhonda and Alan, and a surprise for Miles and Stella!

By the way, for those of you keeping track of my polls for my 'Complete One Incomplete Story A Month' challenge, the poll for August's story is up, so feel free to vote if you like! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	21. Ski Wars Part 3

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

Let's get going with part three of this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Miles and Stella had kept following Sammy as no more than a few minutes later, Miles was looking curious. "You know, Mr. Redmond... Sammy... you seem to be intent on taking us... somewhere... where exactly are we going?"

"Nope, nope, can't say a word. Just be patient..." Sammy said as he stopped near a keypad. "Ah, here we are..."

Miles and Stella looked at each other in confusion as the rich man started typing some numbers on the keypad, sort of to the tune of a theme song of some kind. Stella could imagine it as a theme tune to a television show about her son, for some strange reason. She did not know why that was.

As soon as Sammy was finished typing on the keypad, the bookcase that was next to the keypad slid to the side, causing Miles and Stella's eyes to widen in shock as they noticed a hidden sliding door was behind the bookcase. Sammy knocked on the door twice before it opened up. Miles and Stella looked at each other with curiosity before following Sammy inside. As they did so, their eyes widened in surprise to see a few adults relaxing, having hot towels on their faces and laying down on tables, getting massages. Miles and Stella looked at each other as Miles's eyes widened in interest.

"There's a spa here?" Miles asked.

Sammy gave a laugh. "Hmm mmm. Fun fact, most ski resorts tend to have a hidden spa somewhere in their premises. You just need to know where to look."

"...somehow, that's not a common thing that really appears in ski resorts..." Stella frowned. "I mean, it looks nice, but the point of our ski trip is to... OOOHHH, there's a chocolate fountain!"

Stella's legs then started to move towards a small food table where an assortment of food was spread out, including a chocolate fountain in the center. Miles looked over at Sammy as he raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. "My wife. A nice girl, super heroic in her own way, but never stand in the way of her secret chocolate stash."

Sammy chuckled a bit. "Loves chocolate, huh?"

"Are you kidding? I've seen her sneak out all of the M & Ms out of the trail mix bowl ALL the time back when we lived in the boarding house when Arnold was just a baby." Miles laughed. "She can't help herself. Those candies are irresistible."

Sammy laughed. "Love candy myself, but I don't get too much of it... well, come on, Miles. Since Olga will be taking care of the kids, it'll leave us plenty of room for us to enjoy ourselves for a day at the spa!"

Miles paused as he looked back, looking a little concerned, then turned towards his wife, who was already holding a fork and a strawberry as she was dunking it in the chocolate. Stella gave her husband a thumbs-up as he paused... before Miles gave a smile. "Why not? Maybe just an hour or so..."

As Miles walked in, he looked back as he paused, "I'm sure he'll be okay..."

* * *

"Ahhh…" Olga sighed as she was sitting next to Sammy's son, Alan as they were riding a ski lift, everyone ready to ski as Olga looked around the quiet mountains. "Ah, such a quiet, peaceful place, isn't it? The snow is falling, the mountain sides look great... there's no Sammy Redmond to bug me..."

"You know that's my father you're talking about, right?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

Olga simply patted the boy on the head, saying, "Of course he is."

Olga took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think a skiing trip is exactly what we need to get away from all the stress and worries. And best of all, my sweet baby girl and her boyfriend are right behind me, ready to ski just as much as I am..."

Alan turned around and noticed Arnold and Rhonda holding hands together as they rode up the ski lift. He then turned to Olga as she was looking up in excitement. "Sweet! Here's a place where we can go down from here!"

The son of the Redmonds nodded as he and Olga got off the ski lift to the top of the hill as the two stepped away at least for five steps before Arnold and Rhonda came up and walked over towards the others. Rhonda looked over towards the bottom of the hill and gasped at the fact that it was higher than she had initially thought. "Gee, Mom, that's a pretty high place to start our skiing, isn't it?"

"Maybe so... but I'm willing to take my chances!" Olga smiled as she positioned herself and turned to the kids. "Okay, kids, are you ready to ski?"

"As ready as we can be." Arnold said as all three kids took position behind Olga.

The blonde haired woman grinned as she said, "Just remember, take a deep breath and just go down the slopes. You'll be down on the ground in no time flat! Are we ready?"

Rhonda gave a nod as did the boys as Olga grinned. "On our marks... get set... and... GO!"

With that, Olga pushed herself off the hill as she started to go downhill a bit. Olga then started to let out a scream of delight as Arnold, Rhonda and Alan followed closely behind as Rhonda turned to Arnold, "So, Arnold, what exactly is your plan for trying to calm Olga down and help her get rid of her irrational hatred for Sammy?"

"Well, here's what I'm thinking..." Arnold said as he whispered the idea in Rhonda's ear. Alan leaned closer to listen in as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Rhonda's eyes peaked in interest as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Do you really think she'll go for it?" Rhonda asked.

"Why not?" Arnold asked. "They say that nobody's been able to stand foot on it for a few years, so why not?"

"But Arnold, that place is like that for a reason!" Alan frowned.

"All the more reason for us to check it out!" Arnold grinned as he called out to Olga, "Hey Olga, after a few rounds, are you up for a little exploration?"

Olga grinned as she turned to Arnold. "You bet!"

Arnold smiled as he turned to a confused Rhonda and Alan. "And lady and gentleman, the girl has taken the bait."

Rhonda could only shrug as she followed Alan and Arnold down the hill as she wondered why Arnold thought about this particular plan...

* * *

...with this one happening to involve a lone, isolated closed up cabin in the woods as an hour or so later in the day, Arnold, Alan, Rhonda and Olga approached the cabin in the woods as Olga looked up at it in curiosity and amazement.

"Wow... this seems pretty... spooky. Are you sure you kids want to check it out?" Olga asked.

"Just as well." Arnold shrugged. "After all, it was where the one known as the Petty Nurse lived."

"The Petty who?" Olga asked as the children were taking off their skis.

"The Petty Nurse. Now, I'm not Gerald and I can't really tell a good urban legend story like he can, but legend has it is that there lived a nurse and her boyfriend who had a happy life in this cabin, until one day, the boyfriend spotted a skier travelling through the mountains. A female skier at that, as every day he would check her out. Well, one day, the nurse noticed how her boyfriend had acted peculiar and got really jealous. One day, she went out on her own, invited the skier alone for tea, then, when she was alone and helpless, she snuck up behind her... and lopped her head off with an axe." Arnold explained, causing Olga to gulp audibly. "However, because of the weight of the axe, she didn't see where she was aiming and sliced her stomach off, causing part of her innards to fall out of her body... it's a little gross, but you get the idea. Some say you can still here the Petty Nurse moaning in jealousy."

Rhonda and Alan clapped for Arnold as Olga looked a little nervous. "Like I said, are you sure you guys want to check this out?"

"What's the harm, Olga?" Rhonda asked. "Not all the urban legends are true, you know."

The blonde haired woman looked towards her adopted daughter with a raised eyebrow, before sighing. "I suppose you're right... but still, this Petty Nurse, in case she is a real ghost, I better add her to my fear list..."

Olga quickly pulled out a pencil and a little notebook as she opened it up and made an edit inside. Her notebook now read...

 _MY WORST FEARS:  
Solara (My former best friend) coming back to this world  
The world being destroyed  
My adopted daughter Rhonda getting hurt  
My best friends getting hurt  
Earthquakes  
Possession  
Manipulation  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Sailor Moon  
Aliens (though that's probably just my dad's side, I don't count that)  
The Petty Nurse  
_

Once Olga put the small notebook back, she looked over at the kids, who were already entering inside. Olga, looking concerned, started to run inside. "Kids? Kids, wait up!"

As Olga ran inside, the door shut behind her, as snow was carefully beginning to fall on the cabin...

* * *

And that's the end of the third part of this episode! How did you guys like it? Next time, spa time with the Shortmans and cabin mysteries with Olga and the kids! By the way, if you're confused on Olga's list, some of those fears were some she did mention in 'Oh Rhonda!', so I wanted to bring some of those back here, especially the Sonic the Hedgehog fear Olga has. If you're confused, you might want to read the chapters on the Halloween special again. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	22. Ski Wars Part 4

WARNING: If you are likely confused about events that have happened in this fanfiction that didn't happen in canon, that's likely because this isn't following canon, but another story I made called 'Oh Rhonda!'. So, be wary of this fact when you read the story! If you haven't read the first 'Oh Rhonda!', please do so if possible so that you can understand what's going on. Otherwise, continue to enjoy the story!

And now, time for part four of this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Once inside, Olga gave a small nod as she looked around. "Okay, shall we explore together, then?"

The blonde haired older woman blinked as she realized that the three kids did not sound off. Olga blinked in confusion. "Uh, Rhonda? Arnold? Alan?"

The pretty blonde looked around as she noticed the dark cabin was empty. Her eyes shrank as she called out, "Very funny, you three! Come on, come out now!"

But no answer had came as Olga began to shiver. She cautiously began walking inside as Olga called out, "I'm just going to find you, the cabin isn't that... that..."

Olga took her time to look around as she let out a loud gulp. "...big."

She shook nervously as a sense of dread started to overcome the girl. She had to take a few deep breaths before slowly walking towards the entrance to what looked like the kitchen. Olga yelped as she heard the small pitter patter of feet running around. "Rhonda?"

Again, nobody answered as Olga seemed to be casually nervous. "Uh... kids?"

Olga gulped as she kept going, shutting her eyes as she tried to go to her happy place... a good place, a good memory of a time when she was young...

* * *

 _Olga opened her eyes widely as she looked around in surprise. She was up on a stage somewhere in a familiar hall. She looked at a nearby mirror in reflection as she gasped, immediately noticing just how young she was. Her head turned around fast as she noticed a large crowd was gathered around, and in the front were her parents, Big Bob Pataki and Miriam, both of whom seem pretty happy and excited for their daughter. It was at this moment Olga figured out where she was... the All City Competition, where she had lost the trophy. She looked a little confused though as she looked around._

 _"This is my good memory?" Olga asked to herself as she looked down at the buzzer and looked towards her competitor, a nerdy boy with glasses on him as he looked smarter. "Why am I remembering this?"_

 _Putting that aside for now, she turned towards the host as he was giving out the results. "Okay, we are neck and neck, as Olga Pataki of PS 118 is up against boy genius Lawrence and we will move on to our final category."_

 _Olga paused as she looked over towards her parents, who were beaming as Big Bob whispered to Miriam, "She has this in the bag! She just needs three more questions, and she wins!"_

 _Miriam gave a giggle as she looked up at Olga. "To think, we have a beautiful and smart daughter."_

 _Olga winced, knowing what was coming up._

 _"Okay, our final category for the win is..." The host read the card. "Questions that Olga Pataki Will Never Answer, Not in A Million, Billion Years."_

 _Olga's eyes shrank, as did her parents as Big Bob frowned, "I do not like the sound of where this is going..."_

 _"First question. What is the state bird of Maine?" The host asked._

 _The blonde haired girl struggled as she lowered her hand over to the buzzer as she buzzed in. "Uh... the American eagle?"_

 _"Ohhh, so sorry, Olga. Lawrence?" The host turned to the person._

 _"The chickadee." Lawrence said as the bell dinged and the point tally went up for the boy genius._

 _"That's correct!" The host grinned as her parents held their heads in annoyance. Olga shook her head..._

* * *

 _..._ and immediately snapped out of her stupor as she frowned a little. "Why did I think back to that awful day? Ugh... my mind must be messing with me today..."

As Olga kept going, she was unaware that behind the couch, Rhonda, Arnold and Alan were watching, with stupefied, yet curious looks.

"Does she always act like this?" Alan asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know..." Arnold paused as he turned to Rhonda.

"Don't look at me. I may be her adopted daughter, but even I'm not sure about her mind sometimes. Must be a Pataki thing." The raven haired girl shrugged. "Shall we do this?"

The boys nodded as Rhonda held her arms up. "Robe me, boys, I'm about to make the scare of the century!"

Arnold and Alan nodded as Alan unzipped his backpack to pull out a tattered robe.

* * *

Back towards the lodge's secret spa resort, both Miles and Stella were laying face down on benches, towels covering their bodies as massueses were right behind each adult, giving a nice back massage.

"Oh yeah, this is the life!" Stella sighed happily.

"Hot stuff, hot stuff..." Miles gave a small grin as he felt more hands going down on him. "Oh, this is exactly what we needed after some exhausting long days..."

"Yeah..." Stella paused as she looked over to her husband. "Hey, Miles?"

"Hm?" The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow, turning his head slightly towards his wife.

"Do you think maybe we should check on Arnold and the others, make sure they're okay? We have been in this sweet spa for about four hours." Stella pointed out.

"I'm sure they're just fine. Besides, Arnold handled us being gone for a few years, I'm sure he can handle us being away from him for a couple hours." Miles said... before pausing. "I know that sounds horrible coming out of my mouth, but I just can't seem to leave this spa..."

"Yeah, I agree." Stella gave a grin as she sighed. "Even if there is something wrong, Olga would immediately call us."

* * *

Back in the abandoned dark cabin, Olga reached out for her flip phone as she tried to turn it on... before shivering. "Sh-sh-sheesh, of all the times to need a new battery for this phone... ugh... it's freezing in here that I can't even touch the buttons!"

* * *

The two adults sighed happily as their massages continued. In the meantime, Sammy Redmond came in with a smile, holding out a tray of three mugs as he gave a grin. "Hot chocolate for everybody!"

"Sweetness!" Stella grinned as she lifted her head up. "Put mine near the table!"

Sammy laughed as he clapped his hands. "Okay, I believe they've been massaged enough."

The massueses nodded as they got off, with Miles and Stella looking up as both reached an arm towards their hot chocolate and grinned, Miles saying, "You know Sammy, it was actually pretty neat to meet you!"

"Same to you! I can see Arnold was raised right by you!" Sammy laughed a bit.

"Well, we haven't really been there for him for the past eight years, regrettably..." Stella looked down, frowning a little. "But we've been trying to get better, little by little."

"Maybe so, but I can see some of that boy's traits in the each of you, both your willingness to help others and the need to explore." Sammy laughed. "Shame Olga couldn't come here and enjoy this spa with us, but at least she's doing her best to keep an eye on the kids."

Miles smiled. "Yeah, that's understandable." The blonde haired man then held up his cup. "A toast, then, to our wonderful kids?"

"Yeah, to Arnold Shortman, to Rhonda Lloyd, and to my son, Alan!" Sammy laughed, raising his mug. "All three wonderful kids, raised good and well!"

"I drink to that!" Stella grinned as she rose her cup, before all three of them drank their hot chocolate down, with Stella careful to take little sips as she felt that the beverage was a little too hot on her throat. "Whoa, that's got a kick!"

Sammy laughed as he said, "Well, that's only the beginning! What say we all get a mud bath?"

"Nice!" Stella grinned as Miles gave a nod, both the adults clinging onto their towels as they were getting up slowly.

* * *

And with that, the fourth part of this episode will conclude! How did you guys like it? Yeah, a little short, but next time, more shenanigans on Olga's end will be coming up soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
